Sable rojo, Sable azul
by KARASTENGU
Summary: (AU)La batalla en Mustafar no terminó con un Jedi en llamas. Han pasado diez años desde el fin de la república y el Imperio se prepara para celebrar su aniversario con una sorpresa. Por otro lado, Vader intercepta un mensaje de ayuda proveniente de un planeta lejano, y sin perder tiempo decide ir de incognito para descubrir que es lo que ocurre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, bienvenidos a una nueva historia, esta vez de Star Wars. Hacía mucho tiempo que le estaba dando vueltas a esta historia y después de casi un año de darle forma, aquí está para su deleite. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Yo no soy dueña de Star Wars, solo tomo prestados sus personajes para crear está historia de una galaxia muy lejana.**

* * *

**Sable rojo, Sable azul.**

**Capitulo 1**

**-**¡Eras mi hermano!

-Ya no puedo confiar en nadie.

-Ya no eres el hombre que conocí.

Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, de nuevo había tenido ese mismo sueño, aquel que no le dejaba descansar desde hacia varias noches. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y estiró los músculos de sus brazos con mucha fatiga. A pesar del tiempo, la prótesis de su brazo derecho aun funcionaba perfectamente, como si fuera recién hecha, aunque de vez en cuando debía darle mantenimiento si quería que respondiera correctamente. Varias veces consideró cambiar el modelo, pero siempre desistía al final y prefería quedarse con la vieja.

Después de unos segundos de estar en la cama, decidió levantarse y dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha fría, la cual le ayudaba a despertarse por completo. Al salir se colocó una toalla en la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello, se detuvo frente al espejo del baño y frunció el seño al ver la cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho. Aquella herida era la causante de su casi muerte en Mustafar, además de que fue hecha por la persona que en algún tiempo llamó maestro.

Todavía recordaba ese día funesto, todo se había ido al demonio, reinaba un caos completo en la galaxia, ya no se podía confiar en nadie y sobre todo, su ángel había muerto bajo su propio puño.

Cuando sintió el sable de su contrincante quemar su piel, creyó que sería su fin, que todo por lo que había luchado sería en vano, pero no. El destino tenía otro rumbo para él y eso lo supo cuando despertó en una sala de operaciones con Darth Sidious a su lado.

Era curioso como el rumbo de las cosas cambiaban continuamente, en un pasado fue el mejor de todo un clan y ahora era la segunda persona más importante y temida de todo el universo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos recuerdos y procedió a vestirse para comenzar el día que le esperaba. Se colocó unos pantalones y una camisa de color negro, se puso unas botas del mismo color que el pantalón y salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

Su departamento era bastante grande, tenía varias habitaciones que si era sincero consigo mismo, no sabía cuantas eran y no tenía la curiosidad de averiguarlo. Poseía un enorme comedor en donde cabrían varias personas, una sala de estar, despacho, salón de entrenamiento ( esa si la usaba, y muy seguido) y una cocina de un tamaño considerable. Y todo esto ubicado en la mejor zona residencial de Coruscant.

Cabe mencionar que no era su única residencia, poseía varias propiedades por toda la galaxia, ya que su trabajo lo mantenía de un lado a otro, aunque siempre pasaba más tiempo en las naves imperiales.

Al entrar el la cocina, advirtió que su desayuno ya estaba listo y sobre la mesa. No tenía sirvientes humanos o de otra especie, nadie podía conocer su rostro detrás de la máscara y era por eso que toda la limpieza era hecha por droides especializados.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y tomó el café que le habían servido el droide chef y se dispuso a escuchar las noticias en la Holored Imperial.

-_La celebración del décimo aniversario de la creación del imperio se acerca rápidamente_ – dijo el locutor de las noticias – _Los preparativos han comenzado a_ _realizarse y muy pronto veremos con mucho orgullo el desfile conmemorativo._

Desde que surgió el imperio, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Había una represión y temor, pero a pesar de eso se habían logrado grandes cambios. Varias escuelas y albergues se construyeron, se hacían varias campañas para llevar alimentos y recursos a los planetas que estaban en la pobreza. La economía había subido considerablemente y muchas personas contaban con al menos un empleo que les permitiese vivir con lo necesario. Ese era un punto a favor del imperio, no obstante, todavía había un problema: aun se traficaban esclavos.

Buscó la manera de evitarlo, de erradicarlo, habló incontables veces con su maestro para que aprobara una ley que prohibiera la esclavitud, sin embargo, el emperador hizo caso omiso a su petición.

"_Un gran imperio se construye a base de la esclavitud" _ esas fueron las palabra que su maestro le dijo. Además también le argumento que sino trabajaban como esclavos pasarían a ser composta.

Sin tener otra opción, tuvo que abandonar aquella idea y se enfocó en otros planes: Cazar a los Jedi restantes.

Una vez terminado su desayuno, apagó la holored y dejó que los droides recogieran los platos sucios. Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse.

Se puso sus guantes y la capa negra, se colocó su sable láser en el cinturón y por ultimo recogió su casco con ambas manos y lo miró unos segundos.

No sabía que era, pero algo lo estaba inquietando, era como una especie de presentimiento de que algo pasaría, no había sentido algo así desde hacía mucho tiempo y si era sensato, era mejor estar atento.

Se puso el casco y salió de su residencia con rumbo al palacio imperial.

* * *

**_¿Qué opinan? Sé que el primer capitulo es muy corto, pero creanme que los siguientes son más largos. Así que si quieren saber que ocurrirá, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios._**

**_Nos leemos a la proxima._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Aquí la trama comienza a desarrollarse, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando entró al edificio imperial, todas las persona que se encontraban en el interior se apartaron de su camino e hicieron reverencia mostrándole respeto. El lugar enmudeció por completo y podía sentirse el poder que emanaba la segunda persona más importante del imperio: Darth Vader.

Prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a su oficina y al acceder a ella se encontró con su nuevo asistente, él cual era un joven rubio recién graduado de la academia imperial.

Hacia tiempo que había mandado a volar por la ventana a su ultimo asistente y no metafóricamente hablando. El antiguo asistente de Lord Vader se había equivocado al clasificar unos reportes y solo bastó con un movimiento de la mano del Sith para que el pobre hombre cayera de varios pisos de altura.

Así que a falta de asistentes calificados, tuvo que conformarse por aquel joven que todas las mañanas lo recibía con entusiasmo y mucha energía. No podía deshacerse de él, sería el número doce en ese mes, además el Emperador ya le había dado una advertencia de que debía "cuidar" a sus asistentes, algo así como si fuera un niño con su nuevo pez.

A pesar de esto, el asistente demostró ser muy atento a las exigencias del Lord, mostrando perfecta eficiencia al momento de cumplir sus ordenes, así que de momento Vader no tenía en mente eliminarlo como a los otros, solo que su entusiasmo lo molestaba un poco.

-He ordenado los reportes del día por orden alfabético y por urgencia – dijo el asistente una vez teniendo a Vader frente a él - ¿Necesita que le traiga algo más? ¿Algo de comer? ¿Un café?

-No – contestó fríamente con el emulador de voz que ejercía la máscara -Puedes retirarte.

-Como desee.

El joven asistente hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más, dejando al Lord Sith solo.

Vader procedió a revisar los informes, era algo que la verdad le aburría demasiado, preferiría estar afuera aniquilando traidores del imperio, pero como no había una amenaza de rebeldes que necesitase de su atención, debía permanecer en Coruscant hasta recibir nuevas tareas de su maestro.

Paso de reporte en reporte, hasta llegar a la repartición de víveres en planetas pobres en el borde exterior, para ese entonces ya estaba completamente aburrido y deseó que algo pasase, lo que fuera, algo que requiriera sus servicios.

Su deseo fue concebido, porque justo en ese momento el comunicador de su oficina sonó y sin perder el tiempo escuchó el mensaje.

-Mi señor -dijo su asistente al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le cuestionó Vader usando su típico tono frío.

-El emperador desea verle.

El Lord Sith cortó la comunicación, dejó los informes para después y salió de su oficina con rumbo a la oficina de Palpatine. No era lo que tenía en mente, pero tal vez era muy probable que el Emperador le asignara una misión, aunque sea de reconocimiento, no le importaba lo que fuera mientras le mantuviera lejos de Coruscant.

Cuando estuvo frente a las puertas del despacho del emperador, los guardias rojos abrieron las enormes puertas para permitirle el paso. Vader caminó hasta estar a unos cuantos metros lejos del Sidious e hizo una reverencia incando una rodilla en el suelo.

-¿En qué puedo servirle maestro? - dijo Vader con la mirada en el suelo.

-Mi aprendiz – dijo el Emperador enfocando sus amarillos ojos en su pupilo – Tengo una misión para ti.

"_Perfecto"_ pensó Vader, pero antes de festejar, debía escuchar lo que su maestro le diría, aunque si era sincero, el escuchar o el ser paciente no era lo suyo.

-Los festejos del aniversario del imperio están cerca, ya debes saber eso – dijo el Emperador – Sin embargo, ha surgido un problema con nuestra arma secreta.

"_De seguro querrá que vaya a averiguar que es lo que pasa"_

-Así que quiero que te quedes en Coruscant, mientras yo solucionó el problema.

Vader levantó la cabeza y miró a su maestro, debía agradecer a la máscara que traía puesta, porque solo así podía ocultar su cara de estupefacción. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Quiero que te hagas cargo de todo aquí en Coruscant durante mi ausencia – agregó Sidious.

Ya estaba, su posibilidad de salir del planeta estaba muerta, y ahora debía supervisar a varios idiotas. Era como si Palpatine ya tuviera todo planeado para torturarle de esa forma. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Claro que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Como ordene – dijo Vader antes de retirarse del lugar.

Después de eso, el día pasó como muchos otros, sin nada más interesante que hacer. Volvió a revisar los informes que le faltaban, pero llegó a un punto en que se había hartado, así que optó por descargarlos en una datapad para terminarlos de leer más tarde y preparó sus cosas para retirarse a su piso en Coruscant.

Ya estando de regreso en su departamento, se quitó su traje y se vistió con algo mucho más cómodo. Aun era temprano, y sin querer desperdiciar la luz del sol, decidió entrenar un poco con su sable de luz.

Su sala de entrenamiento era bastante grande, había espejos que le permitían ver sus movimientos, tenía al fondo pesas y una máquina para correr, además de droides de entrenamiento. Nada le faltaba en esa habitación, bueno, tal vez alguien con quien hacer sparring.

Encendió su espada carmesí y se colocó enfrente de los droides voladores. En cuestión de segundos, los droides de entrenamiento comenzaron a disparar sus láser por todos lados, no obstante, ninguno de ellos le rozó la piel al Lord Sith, todos los disparos eran perfectamente esquivados o desviados por la hoja de su sable.

Esquivar, bloquear y atacar, eran los tres pasos que siempre seguía, y gracias a estos nunca salía herido en las batallas, además de su curiosa habilidad para predecir los ataques de sus enemigos. Era su sentiment du fer.

A pesar de que habían pasado diez años, aun conservaba su forma y su agilidad, y eso se podía ver claramente con cada alma rebelde que se le cruzaba en su camino.

Después de unas horas, los droides de entrenamiento yacían en el suelo destruidos. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría parte de la cabeza y el pecho de Vader, no había hecho demasiado esfuerzo, los robots no eran rivales para él. Apagó su sable de luz y lo observó unos segundos. La empuñadura era de color negro con unos toques plateados, algo que realmente lo caracterizaba, pero eso no era todo lo que poseía aquella arma oscura. Cuando construyó su sable le instaló un dispositivo de reconocimiento que solo permitía activarlo cuando el dueño (osea él) lo empuñase. Así evitaría, (cosa que le era imposible) que alguien más se hiciera con su arma.

Después de un rato, salió de su sala de entrenamiento y se dirigió al baño para tomar otra ducha, esta vez con el agua caliente y una vez terminado, abrió su ropero en busca de otro cambio de ropa. Mientras sacaba una camisa se percató de un pequeño dispositivo que yacía en el fondo del mueble, cuestionándose su origen, lo tomó y se sorprendió al ver de que se trataba de su antiguo comunicador, el que usaba en las guerras clon.

Frunció el seño al verlo con más detenimiento, aquel objeto le traiga recuerdos amargos de una época que buscaba olvidar por completo. Así que volvió a tirarlo dentro de su armario, sin darse cuenta de que lo había activado. Ya estando vestido, fue a la cocina en busca de algo de comer para luego terminar los reportes pendientes que tenía por revisar.

* * *

_Protégelos...te necesitan...Protégelos Anakin._

Despertó de golpe, su respiración estaba agitada y mientras se tranquilizaba pudo ver que se encontraba en la oficina de su departamento. Supuso que se había quedado dormido mientras revisaba los archivos, así que se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su habitación. Su piso estaba completamente oscuro y el sonido de sus pasos resonaba por todo el lugar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre y lo peor, había sido pronunciado por ella. No entendía porque su mente se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir en estas fechas y más con sueños de su amada, solo que esta vez, era diferente. Normalmente soñaba con viejos recuerdos, pero extrañamente la figura de Padmé se le había presentado con una expresión preocupada.

¿A quién debía proteger?

Negando con la cabeza prefirió ya no indagar en el asunto, los sueños eran sueños y nada más, solo lo engañaban y abrían viejas heridas que luchaban por sanar.

En ese momento vio una luz tenue surgir de su habitación, aquello no le inspiró ni la más mínima confianza. Empuñó su espada láser sin activarla y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, una vez estando aun lado de ella, de un movimiento activó el panel que abría la puerta al mismo tiempo que encendía su sable de luz y entraba a la habitación en posición de ataque. Sin embargo, todo había sido una falsa alarma.

"Paciencia", se regañó así mismo, si la hubiese usado, se habría dado cuenta de que no había peligro alguno.

En cambio, pudo ver que la luz emanaba de su armario, se acercó a el y abrió la puerta, solo para notar que el origen de la luz era el comunicador que había arrojado en la tarde.

Activó el canal de comunicación y no creyó lo que escuchó a continuación:

_A quien se que me este escuchando, necesitamos ayuda en Thebek 7, nos hacen falta alimento y medicinas. Por favor escúchenme, los clones y los piratas se han unido para esclavizarnos, muchos de nosotros han muerto, hombres, mujeres...niños. Quien sea que nos este escuchando, por favor ayúdenos contactando a Fulcrum._

La estática siguió después del mensaje, pero había dejado al Lord Sith con los ojos abiertos y con preguntas. ¿Cómo que una alianza entre clones y piratas? pero sobre todo, ¿Quién era Fulcrum?

No logró conciliar el sueño esa noche y vaya que le afectó a la mañana siguiente, ya que sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido en su oficina ubicada en el Palacio Imperial.

-¿Señor? - dijo su asistente despertándolo – Aquí están los últimos reportes y... ¿Quiere que le traiga un café? Sé que su trabajó le exige mucho... así que sería bueno disfrutar de una buena taza de café para que rinda en sus labores al cien por ciento.

Si hubiese estado más atento, habría ahorcado a su asistente por decir tales cosas, pero el joven estaba de suerte al tener a su superior cansado y distraído. Vader aceptó la oferta de su asistente y pidió el café muy recargado, lo necesitaba urgentemente, aunque era obvio que no lo haría notar.

-¿Necesita algo más? - le preguntó el joven.

El Lord Sith meditó unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Quiero toda la información que haya acerca de Thebek 7.

-Como ordene.

Unos minutos más tardes, el asistente volvió a la oficina del Sith con él café y un holodisco con la información que le pidió.

Vader despidió a su asistente, selló la puerta de su oficina para evitar que alguien lo molestase y cerro las persianas de las ventanas dejándolo en completa oscuridad. Acto seguido, y una vez asegurándose de que estuviera solo, se quitó el casco, le dio un gran tragó al café y procedió a revisar la información del holodisco.

Thebek 7 se localizaba en el borde exterior de la galaxia, no era un planeta grande, de hecho era pequeño y se podía comparar con una luna pequeña como Raada. Su principal medio de producción era la agricultura y la cría de algunos animales.

Según los datos que tenía, el imperio mandaba sin falta los recursos que les hacían falta y eso podía verlo en los documentos firmados que confirmaban la llegada de los víveres al planeta. Era curioso lo que estaba viendo, por un lado, el mensaje pedía ayuda desesperadamente y por el otro, los reportes imperiales le indicaban que no había problema alguno.

Se había topado con un dilema y sin saber porque, se sentía atraído a resolverlo.

* * *

**_Si quieren saber que ocurre, no duden en seguir esta historia._**

**_Todo comentario es recibido._**

**_Nos leemos a la próxima._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Si la anterior noche no había podido dormir, a la siguiente mucho menos. Había pasado toda la noche cuestionándose la veracidad del mensaje y los reportes,sabía que uno de ellos estaba incorrecto, pero ¿cuál?

El mensaje podría ser falso, ¿Qué tal si en realidad, fue hecho por piratas para asaltar a los viajeros que vayan a prestar ayuda? Eso sería lo más lógico, la galaxia era muy grande, y era más probable que fuera eso.

¿Y si no era una trampa? ¿Y si realmente, fuera un mensaje verdadero pidiendo ayuda? Esto cambiaba las cosa, ya que todos los reportes expedidos del imperio estarían equivocados, lo que demostraría que varias personas han actuado a espaladas de él.

Todo este problema lo estaba consumiendo, debía llegar lo más rápido posible al fondo de este, ¿pero cómo? Podía mandar a una tropa de clones de confianza, no obstante ¿que le garantizaba de que no serían engañados al llegar al planeta?

Cada vez que pensaba en una posible solución, siempre salía algo que le complicaba las cosas. ¿Qué debía hacer?...¿Y si le comentaba al Emperador lo del mensaje?

Automáticamente descartó la opción, Palpatine no lo escucharía, le diría que no anduviera metiendo en asuntos vanos y que se dejara de tal disparate, además tenía la orden de permanecer en Coruscant, cosa aun más peor.

Justo en ese momento, la voz de su asistente se escuchó a través del comunicador de su oficina, informándole de que el Emperador estaba esperándolo en el helipuerto desde hacía un rato.

Vader salió de su oficina a paso rápido y caminó con velocidad entre los pasillos del edificio con rumbo a la pista de aterrizaje. Cuando llegó al helipuerto, pudo ver la nave imperial de Palpatine lista para el despegue, varios soldados clon haciendo guardia y por supuesto al mismísimo Emperador rodeado por sus guardias imperiales.

-No es propio de ti llegar tarde – dijo el Emperador con su tono serio.

-Lo lamento maestro – dijo Vader hincándose en una rodilla – Pero tuve que solucionar un problema.

Darth Sidious frunció el ceño y dejó pasar esa falta por parte de su sirviente más leal.

-Regresaré justo a tiempo para las celebraciones –dijo el Emperador - Cuento contigo para que haya orden mientras no este

-Así será maestro - contestó el Lord Sith.

Con esto ultimo el emperador subió a su nave, junto a su séquito de guardias y desapareció de la vista de los que estaban ahí presentes. Ahora que el Emperador no estaba, podía relajarse un poco, aunque la verdad, el misterio del mensaje de Thebek 7 aun lo tenía atrapado.

Regresó a su oficina, donde su asistente como siempre lo esperaba con una sonrisa entusiasta. Como es que deseaba borrársela, pero debía recordar que no había más asistentes y que tenía que conformarse.

-¿Necesita algo mi señor? - preguntó el asistente.

-Quiero toda la información que haya sobre Fulcrum – ordenó Vader antes de que las puertas de su oficina se cerraran tras de él.

Una vez con la información, Vader procedió a revisarla y lo que encontró en este lo dejó aun con más curiosidad de resolver el caso de Thebek 7.

**Nombre: **Fulcrum.

**Especie: **Desconocida.

**Sexo: **Desconocido.

**Estatus: **Vivo y Peligroso.

**Notas especiales: **Rebelde Jedi, portador de dos sables de luz blancos. Responsable de los atentados en Raada.

Se ha puesto una recompensa de diez mil créditos imperiales a quien aporte información sobre él.

La demás información solo incluía reportes de posibles lugares en donde pudo haber estado involucrado, pero en si, la información era escasa.

Sabía que todavía quedaban Jedi después de la purga, muchos de ellos se habían escondido por la galaxia y era más que obvio que varios de ellos tenían que estar relacionados con los rebeldes.

Cada vez, este caso lo ponía más curioso, y sin saber porque, sentía la ganas de resolverlo él solo. Sin embargo, debía pensar un poco mejor las cosas, así que decidió guardar todo y volver a su departamento, tal vez allí podría descansar un poco.

Aun en su piso, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, se quitó su traje y se puso algo más cómodo, no tenía ganas de entrenar, así que solo se tumbó en la cama con los brazos sirviéndole de almohada y miró al techo detenidamente.

¿Por qué le ponía tanta atención al asunto? De seguro había cosas más importantes que un planeta agrícola, pero ya conocía la respuesta, y todo se le podía atribuir a su sentimiento de justicia. Algo estaba pasando y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo y pronto.

Se sentó en la cama, debatiéndose internamente que era lo mejor. Su cabeza era un caos y la única forma de despejarla era la meditación, cosa que no realizaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin tener otra opción y sabiendo que era lo mejor en ese momento, apagó las luces de su habitación sumiéndose en una profunda oscuridad. Se sentó en el piso en posición de loto y dejó que la fuerza lo cubriera por completo.

Las primeras imágenes comenzaron a formarse, mostrándole las calles de Coruscant, podía sentir cada ser vivo en el planeta, pero inesperadamente se trasladó a otro lugar.

Unos campos verdes, le indicaron de que no era Coruscant aquel sitio que estaba viendo. Los verdes pastizales eran hermosos y la mayoría de ellos contaban con un sin fin de flores, sin embargo, el ambiente tranquilo se tornó oscuro. Se movió entre los campos y pudo divisar a diversos grupos de personas trabando en los centros de cultivos.

Parecía un planeta tranquilo y sin problemas, pero todo cambio, cuando vio a soldados clones junto con piratas custodiando a los campesinos. Cada uno portaba un blaster, látigo o palo y si veían a un hombre caer rendido, de inmediato lo flagelaban hasta hacerlo volver a trabajar.

Podía sentir el dolor de cada una de las personas que estaban sufriendo en ese lugar, quiso salir de ahí, pero en vez de eso, algo lo movió hasta un lugar completamente diferente. Ahora se encontraba en una zona montañosa, justo dentro de una cueva, ahí pudo ver a otro grupo de personas ir y venir de un lado a otro, pero no se detuvo a averiguar a donde iban, no, en ese sitio lograba percibir un usuario fuerte en la fuerza.

"_Fulcrum" _se dijo así mismo y se movió entre los túneles hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña y con poca iluminación. Ahí pudo divisar a una persona ataviada en ropajes blancos en posición de loto dándole la espalda. No podía ver quien era, y eso no le agradó para nada, no obstante tenía un extraño sentimiento familiar al ver a la persona, quiso acercarse más, pero justo en ese momento fue expulsado del lugar de golpe y en menos de tres segundos ya se encontraba de vuelta en sus aposentos de Coruscant.

-¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó así mismo al momento en que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

No daba crédito a lo que había visto, ese planeta era Thebek 7, estaba muy seguro de eso y ahora todo ya tenía explicación. El mensaje era verdadero, lo que indicaba que los reportes imperiales eran falsos. Definitivamente alguien quería pasarse de listo y ese alguien pagaría las consecuencias.

* * *

Regresando a Thebek 7, Fulcrum se había levantado de golpe, no podía negarlo, aquella presencia que estaba ahí era oscura. Aunque era muy diferente a otras con las que había luchado con anterioridad. Esta tenía un aura extraña, pudo sentir momentáneamente dolor, ira y sufrimiento, pero curiosamente algo en ella se le hizo familiar, solo que no sabía porque era.

Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, así que dejó de meditar y salió de la pequeña habitación. Caminó entre los pasillos de la cueva hasta llegar a una salida, ahí se encontraban dos hombres custodiando la zona.

-¿A dónde va general? - preguntó uno de ellos al verle salir.

-Iré a reconocer la zona – contestó Fulcrum.

-Tenga cuidado.

Caminó tranquilamente por la montaña, las estrellas la acompañaban esa noche, todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero no podía bajar la guardia.

Llegó hasta la cima de una colina, desde ahí podía ver los campos de Thebek 7, anteriormente con vegetación verde, ahora la tierra moría a causa de la planta. Esa planta, todo su viaje inició por esa maldita planta mata tierras, en un pasado había visto morir las tierras de Raada por ella, y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera en esta tierra. Haría todo lo posible por detenerlo.

Se sentó en la hierva húmeda y miró el cielo estrellado de Thebek 7, el observar las estrellas siempre había sido su pasatiempo favorito desde que era niña. Recordaba como se escapaba de su habitación allá en el templo Jedi solo para ver las estrellas, aunque lamentablemente el clima de Coruscant no permitía la aparición de muchas.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-Sabionda, Te he estado buscando por todas partes._

_Su maestro se cruzó de brazos y la miró seriamente. La misión a la que ambos habían sido asignados, terminó como cualquier otra, con un millar droides separatistas derrotados y un planeta a salvo. _

_-Solo estaba viendo las estrellas Skywito – contestó la Togruta mientras se sentaba._

_-Ya las viste – dijo su maestro – Ahora vámonos._

_-¿Por qué siempre estas tan ansioso por regresar a Coruscant? Acabamos de salvar el día...otra vez.¿No podemos descansar un poquito?_

_Su maestro suavizó la mirada y se sentó junto a ella._

_-Tu ganas sabionda – dijo él recostándose sobre el pasto y colocando sus brazos como almohada. _

_Ahsoka imitó a su maestro y ambos observaron el cielo oscuro iluminado por las estrellas._

_-Cuando era niña solía leer un sin fin de historias acerca de las estrellas – dijo la Padawan sin apartar la vista del firmamento – De héroes que las surcaban en busca de justicia de..._

_-Héroes que estaban dispuestos a salvar la galaxia – completó él. _

_-¡Héroes que se enfrentarían a la oscuridad! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de echarse a reír._

_-¿También leías esas historias? -preguntó Ahsoka mirándolo._

_-Mi...madre era quien me las contaba._

_La sonrisa de su maestro desapareció y la joven padawan pudo sentir una alteración de los sentimientos de él a través de la conexión que tenían._

_-¿Ocurre algo maestro? -preguntó ella preocupada._

_-Nada – contestó el mayor fríamente al momento que se levantaba del suelo -Ya es hora de irnos._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Fulcrum se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la tierra y el pasto que tenía pegada a la ropa y miró al cielo por ultima vez para decir:

-Buenas noches...maestro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Todo comentario será recibido.

Nos leemos a la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, espero que tengan ganas de más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Solo con un par de pastillas para dormir logró conciliar el sueño sin interrupciones y sin pesadillas. Solo así conseguía descansar un poco, el estrés de los últimos días lo había dejado cansado y de mal humor. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que por fin iba a descansar, el comunicador de su habitación comenzó a sonar sin parar.

De mal humor y con el efecto del narcótico se levantó de la cama, casi enredandose con las sábadas y a tientas en la oscuridad de su cuarto, logró llegar al comunicador.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo de mal humor al contestar la llamada.

-_Mi señor...sé que no debo márcale a su residencia – _dijo su asistente al otro lado de la línea, ahora si que no dudaba en matarlo – _Pero es mi deber informarle __que va tarde a la reunión que tiene con el gobernador de Alderaan. _

El asistente esperó a recibir una respuesta por parte del Lord oscuro, pero se llevó un terrible susto al escuchar una fuerte maldición en perfecto Huttés.

-_¿Mi Lord?...¿Se encuentra bien? - _preguntó el asistente con temor en su voz -_Si no es así puedo repro__gra__..._

_-_Voy para allá – dijo interrumpiéndolo, para acto después cortar la comunicación.

Miró el holoreloj que tenía en la mesa junto a su cama y se percató de que eran más de las diez y si no recordaba mal, la reunión con Organa era a las once en punto y al parecer solo tenía unos cuantos minutos para estar listo.

El día había empezado bien.

* * *

Miró el holoreloj de nuevo, ya eran más de las once y Organa se cuestionaba el paradero del Lord Sith. Por el momento le tranquilizaba el que no apareciera, de hecho, prefería que no llegase, que le dijesen que ha tenido un inconveniente y que la junta se pospondría.

Sabía perfectamente porque estaba ahí, y era porque el imperio sospechaba de su conexión con los rebeldes, aunque no contaban con ninguna prueba que lo acreditara como uno de ellos, no obstante, eso no le quitaba al imperio las ganas de torturarlo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba dentro de la oficina de Lord Vader, sentado frente al escritorio y con cada segundo que pasaba el gobernador de Alderaan se ponía cada vez más nervioso y justo en ese momento el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas lo hizo congelarse, pero no podía mostrar temor ante el discípulo de Palpatine, al contrario, debía mostrarse seguro y fiel a su causa.

Vader entró a la habitación y se sentó en su lugar frente a Organa, lo examinó unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Iré directo al grano gobernador. Se le atribuyen a usted ciertos... rumores de que está aliado con los rebeldes ¿Qué me puede decir a eso?

-Usted lo ha dicho señor, son solo rumores – dijo Organa seriamente.

Vader cayó unos segundos, era obvio que Bail no admitiría así como su "supuesta" relación con los rebeldes. Tenía la opción de recurrir a sus métodos especiales para obtener la verdad de las personas, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para la interrogación. No había ninguna prueba que pudiera usar para demostrar que las acusaciones eran ciertas, Organa tenía razón, solo eran simples rumores.

Así que decidió solo realizarle unas preguntas y dejarlo ir por el momento, bueno, solo hasta que aparecieran pruebas que lo condenen.

-Si me permite agregar señor – dijo Organa en un tono político – Muchos de los rumores son creados por personas a las que no les soy grato y es claro que en el mundo de la política siempre hay alguien que desea arruinar la reputación de otro con el fin de superarlo.

-Dichos rumores – dijo Vader – Mencionan que usted alberga rebeldes en su planeta como refugiados y les brinda apoyo.

-El recibir personas de otros planetas como refugiados no significa que sean rebeldes – se defendió el gobernador – Solo son hombres, mujeres y niños cuyos hogares fueron destruidos por la guerra. Raada es un ejemplo claro de ello.

¿Raada? Aquello hizo que el Lord Sith prestara más atención, si no recordaba mal, ese era el nombre de la luna en la que Fulcrum apareció por primera vez. Tal vez los rumores tenían algo de verdad, pero debía proceder con cautela.

-Si leí los informes al respecto – dijo Vader – Raada era una luna agrícola, hasta que los traidores la invadieron y crearon un caos allí. Los rebeldes estaban liderados por un tal Fulcrum. ¿Le suena ese nombre gobernador?

Organa hizo acopio de todos sus recursos para no verse sorprendido y fingió no conocer ese nombre.

-No me suena -contestó al final.

-Que pena, pensaba que tal vez usted tendría información que me pudiera servir.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, Bail seguía firme y se preguntaba que era lo que planeaba el Lord, pues era claro que algo tenía en mente. Lamentablemente para Bail, eso sería imposible de averiguar ya que él Sith era de carácter fuerte, curiosamente parecido a un viejo conocido suyo.

Por otro lado Vader ya no veía el caso de mantener a Organa en su oficina con aquel interrogatorio.

-Es todo por hoy gobernador – dijo el Lord -Puede retirarse y tenga cuidado.

-Gracias señor – dijo este levantándose de la silla y caminando con rumbo a la puerta -Que tenga un buen día.

Al momento que Organa salió de la oficina pudo sentir el aire llenarle los pulmones, aquello había sido intenso y creyó por poco que el Lord usaría sus métodos para hacerlo hablar. Ya había visto una vez como Obi-Wan usaba la fuerza para tal propósito, solo que a diferencia del Sith, él tenía una ética y por nada en la galaxia quería averiguar que tipos de métodos usaba el Señor Oscuro.

Por ahora podía relajarse un poco, al parecer Vader no estaba tan interesado en averiguar si tenía lazos con los rebeldes, pero aun así, debía ser cauteloso, ya que era muy probable que lo mantuvieran bajo vigilancia, provocando que tuviera que cortar comunicación con Fulcrum de momento. Solo esperaba que la chica pudiera arreglarse sola mientras estuviera en Thebek 7, pero ¿que estaba diciendo? Ella había sido entrenada por el mejor Jedi de todos los tiempos, claro que podía resolver cualquier cosa.

Bail caminó por los pasillos hasta el helipuerto, allí lo esperaba sus guardaespaldas personales aun lado de su nave. Ya no tenía nada que lo retuviera en Coruscant, así que podía retirarse de aquel planeta infernal. Muchos recuerdos le venían a la cabeza, recuerdos de un tiempo lleno de paz, un tiempo donde reinaba la justicia, un tiempo en donde su mejor amiga hacia lo posible para que las leyes se cumplieran y ahora solo de aquella apreciada amiga quedaba la pequeña niña que acogió en su hogar como su hija. Deseando que la niña mostrara las virtudes de su madre, pues si llegaba a mostrar las de su padre, estaría en terribles problemas.

Mientras tanto, Vader se quedó en su oficina mirando por la ventana el paisaje de Coruscant, debatiéndose si debía olvidar todo lo que descubrió sobre Thebek 7, o averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando. Si iba como Vader, las cosas se complicarían, además no sabía que excusa inventarle a Palpatine para justificar el no cumplimiento de su orden, pero si iba como... ¡NO!

Aquella persona había muerto y los muertos no revivían.

Fijó su mirada hacia las calles de Coruscant y pudo sentir a través de la fuerza la energía vital de cada habitante, sin embargo, la fuerza estaba alterada, estaba gritando por auxilio.

-Mi señor – dijo el joven asistente por el comunicador – El comandante Tarkin solicita una audiencia con usted por la holored.

-Conéctame con él – dijo el Lord Oscuro alejándose de la ventana.

En menos de un segundo, una imagen diminuta de Tarkin de color azul se apareció frente al Lord Sith.

-Mi señor – dijo Tarkin – He de informarle que hemos derrotado con éxito el escuadrón rebelde de las lunas de Kailus.

-Me alegro saberlo – dijo Vader con indiferencia.

-Creemos que hay una base rebelde cerca del borde exterior sur, pero primero regresaremos a Coruscant a abastecernos de soldados y provisiones, así que cuando lleguemos le entregaré mi informe detalladamente.

-Espero que así sea.

La comunicación se cortó y Vader regresó a sus meditaciones, pero cansado de eso, decidió regresar a su departamento. De nuevo se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo. ¿Era así como pasaría sus días? ¿De la casa a la oficina y de la oficina a la casa? ¡Claro que no! él no estaba hecho para estar detrás de un escritorio, estaba hecho para la aventura y los retos.

Se sentó en la cama y miró su reflejo en el espejo que estaba situado frente a su cama.

_Protégelos...te necesitan...Protégelos Anakin._

Unas imágenes cruzaron rápido por su cabeza, mostrándole un sitio rocoso y a lo lejos una figura que se le hacia muy familiar, pero que no podía reconocer, luego vio dos niños corriendo en un pastizal, los niños estaban muy lejos y no podía distinguir sus rostros, no obstante lo que le aterró fue ver que los niños eran atacados por una sombra negra sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

-¡NOOOO! - gritó al momento que regresaba a la realidad.

Tenía sudor en el cuerpo, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. ¿Qué visión había sido esa? ¿Acaso era el futuro?¿ Y si era así, quienes eran esos niños?

"_La fuerza quiere decirme algo, ¿pero qué es?"_

Posó sus ojos en el comunicador que yacía sobre la mesa junto a su cama y lo cogió con su mano derecha.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

Iría a Thebek 7, pero no como Darth Vader.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola chicos, aquí les dejo otro capítulo._**

**_Enjoy it._**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

Un nuevo día aparecía en Coruscant, los comerciantes se apresuraban a abrir sus locales y cargar la mercancía que llegaba. Varios niños caminaban junto a sus madres rumbo a las escuelas oficiales del imperio y muchos civiles se dirigían a sus trabajos. Parecía que sería un día cualquiera en el planeta, pero ajeno al ajetreo de la gente en la bulliciosa ciudad, un hombre se encontraba en su piso pensando en el plan perfecto.

Había decidido ir personalmente a Thebek 7 para averiguar que demonios ocurría allí. La misión en la que estaba a punto de embarcarse debía ser realizaba con la mayor discreción posible y solo tenía un recurso, usar su antiguo nombre.

Para toda la galaxia, Anakin Skywalker era el nombre del hombre sin miedo, del Jedi más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero para él, era la fuente de su sufrimiento.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, el tiempo no había sido malo con él después de todo, ahora tenía treinta años y aun sus habilidades eran innatas, de hecho, podía presumir que mejoraron bastante.

Estaba consciente de que lo que planeaba hacer era una locura, pero sobre todo, necesitaba a alguien más para poder realizar esa locura. No podía hacer todos los movimientos él solo, requería de alguien interno, de suma confianza o tal vez solo necesitaba usar la fuerza para lavar un par de cerebros, pero si lo pensaba bien, lavar cerebros podría traer la atención de ojos ajenos y eso no ayudaría nada en la "discreción". Analizando bien esto, era más seguro optar por una persona de confianza.

¿Y quién estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Lord Vader en tan alocada aventura?

Necesitaba a alguien de alto puesto, alguien que pudiera realizar varios movimientos sin que nadie le cuestionase, alguien de mucho respeto, pero sobre todo que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle.

¿Quién podría ser?

Después de pensar un buen rato, un nombre se formó en su cabeza y supo que ese era el hombre en el que podía confiar. Así que se dirigió hacia el comunicador más cercano que tenía y a través de el contactó a su asistente.

-_¿Qué necesita mi Lord?_ \- dijo el joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Informarle al gobernador Tarkin que lo quiero ver en mi oficina de inmediato - dijo Vader.

-_Enseguida señor_.

* * *

Se encontraba revisando los últimos detalles de su base antes de salir en una misión de reconocimiento. A penas llevaba unos días en Thebek 7 y aun no podía hacer grandes avances, lo único que había hecho era formar una pequeña resistencia con los esclavos que lograron escapar.

Fulcrum salió de las cuevas y trepó a la copa de un árbol para obtener mejor vista del lugar. De una pequeña bolsa que cargaba consigo sacó un par de binoculares y observó a través de ellos.

Los piratas junto con los clones habían construido una base súper protegida donde reunían las pocas riquezas del planeta. Sabía que esta invasión no era idea propia de los clones y piratas, era obvio que una mente superior les decía que hacer y justo dentro de esa base se hallaban la información que necesitaba para dar con esa persona.

Sintió una ligera perturbación en la fuerza, algo no andaba bien desde que sintió aquella presencia oscura, sus instintos le indicaban que estuviera alerta ya que algo estaba apunto de ocurrir.

En ese momento su comunicador de muñeca comenzó a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-_General_ \- dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea - _Tenemos informes del lado sur. Hay un escuadrón de clones protegiendo el almacén de alimentos, será fácil dar con ellos._

-No sé confié - contestó Fulcrum - No sabemos si tienen algún arma escondida.

-_Estamos realizando un plan de respaldo por si las moscas._

-Bien, en ese caso procederemos al anochecer.

-_Como diga._

La señal se cortó y Fulcrum volvió a sus prismáticos en busca de algo que le pudiese ser útil, sin olvidar de que la perturbación en la fuerza era cada vez más molesta.

* * *

-¡¿Qué quiere que?! - exclamó Tarkin sorprendido.

El Lord Oscuro llegó a su oficina en el ex-templo Jedi en pocos minutos y para su alivio, Tarkin ya se encontraba en el lugar esperándolo, así que sin más demoras, Vader cerró las puertas con seguro, bajó las persianas y se aseguró de que ambos estuvieran en completo aislamiento para contarle el plan que tenía en mente.

-¿Qué no entendió lo que le dije comandante? - dijo Vader cruzándose de brazos.

-Perdone - dijo Tarkin retomando su postura - Mi lord, lo que me pide es algo inaudito. ¿Por qué requiere de mi ayuda para salir del planeta, no es más fácil si lo hace usted mismo?

-El emperador me ha prohibido salir de Coruscant, además la misión que estoy dispuesto a realizar debe ser en completa discreción. Así que, ¿Puedo contar con su ayuda comandante?

-Ya entiendo señor... y me complace decirle que será un honor para mi ayudarle.

-En ese caso comandante, procederemos al atardecer.

* * *

La última escuadrilla de clones estaba subiendo a la nave de transporte para ser llevados a la fragata imperial de Tarkin.

El comandante aun se encontraba sobre la superficie de Coruscant en el área de abordaje, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden antes de partir.

_"¿Como planea... salir del planeta señor?"_

_"Muy fácil gobernador, me escabulliré entre las tropas clon"_

Una vez todo listo, Tarkin subió a su propia nave personal y en menos de cinco segundos ya se encontraba en su fragata. Al acceder a ella todo el personal lo saludó con respeto y este no pudo evitar fijarse en los clones y preguntarse quien de ellos sería Vader. Había acordado con el Lord Oscuro que era mejor no saber quien entre los cientos de clones iba a ser y si lo pensaba bien, era una buena táctica para evitar fallos.

Lentamente caminó hacia el puesto de mando y ordenó la marcha. Su misión oficial era ir al borde exterior a hacer reconocimiento, ir en busca de alguna base rebelde, pero debajo de todo aquello, tenía la misión de sacar a Lord Vader de Coruscant.

_"¿Qué es lo que planea hacer en el borde exterior?"_

_"Es algo que mantendré en secreto comandante"_

_"Como desee"_

No tenía ni idea de lo que Vader planeaba, pero podía intuir de que se trataba de una casa de Jedi. De todos modos, las ordenes de Vader eran llevarlo fuera de Coruscant y una vez llegando al borde exterior, ordenar a las naves de incógnito salir en busca de señal rebelde.

_"Mi señor, en caso de que en su misión requiera ayuda no dude en contactarme" _

_"Puedo realizar esto sin ayuda de nadie, pero agradezco su oferta"_

Se sentía idiota al haberle dicho tal dispararte al Lord, era más que obvio que Darth Vader podía enfrentarse a un ejército de mil hombre e incluso hasta más sin salir herido. No obstante, estaba dispuesto a interferir si llegase el caso de que requiriese su ayuda.

-Gobernador Tarkin dijo uno de los oficiales - Llegaremos al borde exterior en media hora.

-Esta bien - dijo este - Me retiré de momento, si ocurre algo no dude en avisarme.

-¡Si señor!

Tarkin abandonó la sala de mando y caminó por los pasillos de la nave sin rumbo fijo. Durante su caminata se cruzó con varios clones que lo saludaron con respeto y volvió a cuestionarse sobre quien de todos ellos era el Lord Oscuro.

A pesar de esto, otro pensamiento cruzó en su mente y era que después de todo, la mano derecha del emperador era un hombre de carne y hueso, sino no podría mezclarse con facilidad entre sus soldados, pero entonces surgió una pregunta ¿Quién era el hombre detrás la máscara?

El Sith usaba un sable láser, así que supuso que debía haber sido un Jedi, había visto varios holovideos de algunas batallas de Vader y entre ellos reconoció varios movimientos jedi. También estaba algo importante y era que no importaba en que situación se encontrasen él y Vader siempre estaban de acuerdo con todo, lo que hacía su relación más productiva y claro, uno de los factores para que el Lord le confiara la misión que estaban realizando.

Durante toda su vida, solo dos personas estaban de acuerdo con sus ideales, una de ellas era Darth Vader y la otra era un jedi llamado Anakin Skywalker.

Todavía recordaba cuando conoció a este último, había sido secuestrado y el general Skywalker fue en su rescate, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que este jedi pensaba exactamente igual que él acerca de los métodos jedi, mientras que los demás lo desaprobaban.

Lamentablemente Skywalker había sido uno de los primeros en morir cuando se activó la orden 66, lo que para Tarkin fue una gran perdida de pensamiento e ingenio. Sin embargo en el reporte oficial de la muerte del jedi, se mencionaba que Skywalker había muerto bajo una lluvia de disparos de blaster, algo que sumamente lo ponía a pensar.

Tarkin había visto con sus propios ojos, como Anakin Skywalker se enfrentaba a miles de droides con blaster sin salir rasguñado por ellos, además había leído varios reportes de la holonet acerca de las hazañas del hombre sin miedo, misiones completadas a la perfección, malos en la cárcel, etc. De modo que se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan bien entrenado pudiese perecer así de rápido?

Súbitamente otra pregunta se formó en su cabeza.

¿Y si en realidad no murió como se dice? ¿Y si todavía siguiese con vida? ¿Y si fuese así, dónde estaría?

Escondido, era la respuesta más obvia, no obstante, su mente comenzó a atar cabos formando una pequeña teoría.

Por lo que pudo ver cuando conoció a Anakin Skywalker, era que llegaba a estar muy en desacuerdo con los métodos enseñados en el templo jedi y curiosamente ahora que trabajaba con Vader también pudo notar el mismo desacuerdo, además encontraba muchas similitudes en la forma de usar el sable de ambas personas, había unas pequeñas variaciones, pero sin duda podía ver una igualdad y cabe agregar que ambos eran muy buenos estrategas y por supuesto excelentes pilotos.

¿Y si Vader y Skywalker eran la misma persona?

-Comandante - dijo un soldado sacándolo de sus pensamientos -Hemos llegado al borde exterior.

-Bien - contestó Tarkin - Preparen las naves de incógnito.

-Como ordene señor.

El soldado se alejó a pasó rápido y Tarkin volvió a sus pensamientos.

Eran una soberana locura tal idea, lo reconocía y era imposible de que fuera real, ya que Skywalker era un hombre con principios que siempre buscaba justicia, así que nunca lo vería asesinando a sus compañeros jedi a sangre fría como Vader.

Una pequeña risa brotó de su boca, aprovechando que no se encontraba nadie que lo pudiera escuchar y desechó aquella teoría de la verdadera identidad de Vader, aunque si lo pensaba un poco más podía notar que no estaba tan extrañas sus suposiciones.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_Todo comentario es aceptado._**

**_Nos leemos a la próxima._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Tarkin se dirigió a los hangares a supervisar personalmente que las naves de incógnito estuvieran listas y sin ningún fallo.

En el hangar se encontraban un equipo de cinco stormtroopers, cada uno con armadura de distinto color: rojo, amarillo, azul, verde y negro. Aquel era el escuadrón Shadow Explorer, entrenados especialmente para las misiones de reconocimiento.

-Vaya naves que nos dieron esta vez - dijo el clon amarillo - Si que son dinosaurios.

-Si quieres podemos usar cazas Tie y que nos vean a miles de años luz - dijo el clon azul.

-Las viejas naves nos ayudan a entrar en dominios desconocidos sin ser descubiertos - dijo el clon rojo -Por eso nos llaman los exploradores de las sombras.

-Vale, vale - dijo el amarillo -Solo decía.

-Oigan ¿Saben que le pasa a Black? - preguntó el clon verde - Desde que abordamos no nos ha dirigido la palabra.

-Debe estar todavía molesto por lo de la chica del bar - contestó el rojo.

-Después de que se la robara Blue ¿Quién no lo estaría? - dijo el amarillo.

Apartado de los demás clones, debajo de un antiguo Y-wing, se encontraba en efecto el clon Black revisando los circuitos de la nave.

-Oye Black - dijo Blue acercándose hacía la nave - ¿No sigues enojado por lo del bar verdad?

Black, como así se llamaba aquel clon de traje negro, no contestó nada y siguió analizando la nave que le habían asignado.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un si - dijo Blue - Pero al menos mantén comunicación cuando estemos en el espacio.

Blue se alejó un poco molesto por la actitud de su compañero, mientras que Black de entre los circuitos de su nave extrajo un pequeño dispositivo que tenía una luz roja parpadeante y revisando que nadie lo viera lo guardó entre sus ropas con mucha discreción.

-¡Comandante en piso! - gritó Red.

Tarkin entró en el hangar junto con otros soldados de clase alta. Los clones del equipo Shadow Explorer se formaron en fila frente al comandante y lo saludaron con respeto.

-De entre todos los presentes, ustedes fueron los elegidos para está misión – dijo Tarkin - Su historial es impecable y será mejor no mancharlo. Además no me hace falta decirles lo que ocurrirá si fracasan. ¡Así que vayan y busquen rebeldes!

-¡Señor, sí señor! - dijeron los cinco a la vez.

Los cinco hombres designados para está misión, se dirigieron hacía sus naves y las abordaron sin perder tiempo.

-Rojo uno, listo.

-Azul dos, listo.

-Verde tres, listo.

-Amarillo cuatro, listo.

-Negro cinco, listo.

-Capitán, tiene mi permiso para partir - dijo Tarkin a través de su comunicador.

Las cinco naves de la antigua república salieron del hangar con rumbo al espacio.

-_"Suerte Mi Lord"_ \- dijo Tarkin en su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño planeta de Thebek 7, Fulcrum se encontraba en su base meditando.

Ya no había vuelto a sentir aquella presencia oscura de la otra vez, pero eso no significaba que todo estuviera bien, al contrario, debía estar alerta por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, en sus meditaciones podía sentir algo familiar y cada vez que lo percibía tomaba mayor fuerza.

-Fuerza - dijo ella al momento de abrir los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-General - dijo un hombre entrando a la habitación - Los preparativos ya están listos.

-Perfecto.

Fulcrum caminó junto con él hombre por los pasillos de la cueva hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación con una mesa en el centro y equipo de comunicaciones y rastreo alrededor. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un holomapa de la zona.

-General, los almacenes de alimentos están a veinte kilómetros de aquí - dijo un hombre señalando el lugar en el mapa -Podemos llegar por el lado sur, ahí no hay muchos guardias. El equipo "A" creará una distracción y cubrirá la zona, mientras que el equipo "B" entrará en el almacén y tomará las provisiones necesarias. Una vez que tengamos lo necesario, escaparemos por la zona de tuberías.

-Es un buen plan - dijo Fulcrum - Lo felicito comandante.

-Gracias General.

-Preparen todo, saldremos al anochecer.

* * *

El equipo Shadow Explorer se encontraba viajando por el espacio en busca de señales de agrupaciones rebeldes.

-Prepárense para dividirse - dijo Red - manden un informe cada tres horas.

-Como diga capitán - dijo Blue.

-No mueran señoritas - exclamó Yellow.

Las naves se separaron y tomaron rumbos diferentes en el borde exterior, pero nos centraremos en el antiguo Y-wing, donde el lector ya habrá intuido la verdadera identidad del clon Black.

Vader se quitó el casco del clon, dejando escapar una exclamación de alivio, se preguntaba como es que los clones podían usar el casco sin incomodarse, apenas se podía ver a través de el, sin duda prefería mil veces más su propio casco que el de los clones.

Revisó la hora en el holoreloj de la computadora de la nave y cálculo que para esos momentos el verdadero Black ya se encontraba consciente, pero sabía que le iba a ser imposible salir del lugar en donde lo había encerrado.

Una vez estando a una distancia muy lejana de los demás clones, de entre sus ropas sacó el dispositivo parpadeante de la ultima vez, aquel era un chip de rastreo. Tenía la opción de destruirlo, pero la nave de Tarkin recibiría la señal y eso no le convendría, así que optó por desecharlo en el ducto de ventilación de la nave, el cual sacaba todo tipo de objetos y sustancias al exterior. Así el chip de rastreo flotaría por el espacio infinito mandando la señal.

Cuando se deshizo del chip, escribió en la computadora las coordenadas de Thebek 7 y se puso en marcha.

Hacía muchos años que no se subía en un Y-wing, no le traía buenos recuerdos, pero no podía negar que cuando tomaba los controles de cualquier nave sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Viajó por un par de horas hasta que la computadora le indicó que había llegado a Thebek 7. El planeta no era muy grande y un color verde con amarillo predominaba en él.

Lentamente entró en la atmósfera y advirtió que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, además que una fuerte tormenta estaba cubriendo gran parte del planeta. Aterrizó sin problemas en el puerto, apagó la nave y supo que su misión acababa de comenzar.

Antes de salir de la nave se había quitado la armadura clon y se vistió con un pantalón, botas, casaca estilo imperial, capa y guantes de color negro. También llevaba una bolsa de una sola asa, en donde guardaba objetos que le pudiesen servir en el camino, como un pequeño kit de herramientas, su viejo comunicador, créditos imperiales y su espada láser.

Después de meditarlo mucho, decidió ocultar su sable, era mejor que nadie supiese que era un Sith, pero claro que no estaría sin un arma en mano, en su cinto llevaba un bláster construido por él mismo, perfectamente calibrado y de largo alcance.

Al salir del vehículo, un soldado clon se acercó hacía él y dijo:

-Identifíquese por favor.

Vader estuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar:

-Starkiller, ...Anakin Starkiller.

Pronunciar su antiguo nombre le provocaba una sensación extraña en la boca, pero era la única opción que tenía si quería pasar desapercibido.

-¿Qué lo trae a este planeta señor Starkiller? - preguntó el clon.

-Solo estoy de paso - contestó Anakin - Llevo mucho tiempo viajando y necesito descansar un poco.

-Muy bien, pero antes de dejarlo marchar debo revisar su nave y pertenencias.

-Usted no necesita revisar mi nave y pertenencias - dijo moviendo su mano frente al clon - Todo está en perfecto orden.

-No necesito revisar su nave y pertenencias - dijo el soldado clon - Todo está en perfecto orden.

-Ahora me dirás donde se encuentra la base del imperio.

-Se encuentra a treinta kilómetros al sur de aquí.

-¿Cuánta seguridad hay?

-Dos escuadrones clon en cada puerta y en el interior se encuentran los piratas.

-¿Hay una manera de entrar?

-Descargando de la computadora de la torre los planos de la base. Desconozco otra forma de acceder.

Anakin frunció el seño, era obvio que este clon no tendría más información que ofrecerle, ya que al parecer solo se dedicaba a vigilar las naves que entraban y salían del planeta. Así que si tener necesidad de manipular al clon por más tiempo, lo dejó ir y se dirigió al pueblo.

La lluvia caía con intensidad, empapándolo completamente, por suerte a unos cuantos metros de él se hallaba una pequeña posada. Cuando entró en ella todas las miradas de los que se encontraban en ese pub se posaron en él, pero eso no lo intimidó. Chorreando agua de su ropa, Anakin se dirigió hacía la barra y tomó asiento, la demás clientela regresó a sus asuntos ignorando al viajero

-Veo que te agarró la tormenta- dijo una mujer detrás de la barra - ¿Qué te sirvo para que te calientes?

-Un Whisky no me vendría nada mal - dijo Anakin.

-Como digas guapo.

La mujer de la barra aparentaba ya unos cuarenta años, vestía con una prenda muy escotada que permitían ver el inició de sus grandes senos y su cara estaba exageradamente pintada.

-¿Qué te trae a este pequeño planeta? - preguntó la mujer al momento de servir el Whisky.

-Nada en especial - contestó Anakin tomándose de un trago la bebida alcohólica -Solo busco descansar, llevo viajando mucho tiempo.

-¡Un viajero! No tenemos a muchos por aquí - dijo rellenando su vaso -Si deseas descansar tengo una habitación en renta y si quieres compañía también tengo a alguien disponible.

La mujer meneó la cabeza hacía una esquina de la posada, allí sentadas en una mesa se encontraban dos mujeres twi' lek siendo abrazadas por un par de hombres de aspecto asqueroso.

Anakin frunció el seño e hizo un gesto de repulsión. En ninguna vida se atrevería a acostarse con otra mujer que no fuera su ángel, a quien le juró completa fidelidad.

-Solo tomaré la habitación- dijo Anakin sacando unos créditos de su bolsa para pagar la bebida y el cuarto.

-Tú te lo pierdes - dijo la mujer cogiendo el dinero y entregándole la llave del cuarto.

Terminó su segundo vaso y decidió subir a su cuarto. Al abrir puerta pudo notar que este solo se componía de una simple vieja cama individual con cobijas de dudosa calidad y limpieza, una pequeña mesita junto a la cama, una ventana que daba a la calle detrás del edificio y también había una puerta que supuso que lo llevaría al baño, pero viendo como era el lugar no quiso aventurarse a ver en que condiciones estaba.

Se quitó la capa junto con las botas y se recostó en la cama, la cual no se comparaba con su suave colchón allá en Coruscant. _" ¡Vaya! me he vuelto un fanático de las comodidades" _pensó.

Volvió a revisar la hora, apenas eran las seis y el sol todavía seguía dando sus últimos rastros de luz. Aun faltaba para que la segunda parte de su plan iniciara, así que decidió descansar un poco antes de salir al anochecer.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño que podía sentir a través de la fuerza, era un sentimiento familiar que llevaba años sin poder percibir y curiosamente se hacía más fuerte.

Con está sensación, el Lord Oscuro fue cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

_"Protégelos...Anakin Protégelos"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo saltar de la cama, al mismo tiempo tómo su bláster y apuntó hacia la nada. En eso, escuchó un par de risas en la habitación continua y recordó en donde se encontraba.

-_Calma Vader - _se dijo así mismo mientras guardaba de nuevo su bláster.

Eran las nueve de la noche, solo había dormido tres horas y aun así no sentía el haber descansado, al contrario se sentía peor.

Se colocó de nuevo sus botas y su capa, cogió su bolsa y se acercó a la ventana. La lluvia había cobrado mayor fuerza y eso para él era una ventaja. Abrió la ventana con dificultad, ya que estaba atascada y una vez logrado, saltó a través de ella usando la fuerza para aterrizar perfectamente en el fango.

Caminó con rumbo a la base del imperio, lo primero que haría sería infiltrarse para obtener información de la computadora de la torre como el clon le dijo. ¿Cómo lo haría? Bueno, aun tenía trinta kilómetros para averiguarlo.

* * *

ntras tanto en la base rebelde, Fulcrum preparaba sus cosas para salir.

-General - dijo una chica - La lluvia no parece ceder.

-La usaremos a nuestro favor - contestó ella - ¡Andando!

Fulcrum salió con el equipo "A" y el "B" ambos grupos poseían siete hombres, no eran muchos, pero eran lo suficiente buenos para dicha misión.

Se desplazaron lentamente entre los árboles, la lluvia y el fango hacía más pesada el camino, sin embargo ninguno de ellos iba a rendirse. Después de unos minutos, avistaron la base imperial y ambos equipos se colocaron en posición.

-Trataré de conseguir los planos del edificio - dijo Fulcrum - Los demás ya saben que hacer.

-Está segura de ir sola General - dijo el capitán del equipo "A" - Puedo darle a dos de mis mejores hombres.

-No, necesitamos muchas manos para cargar las provisiones.

-Como usted diga.

Fulcrum dio la señal y los escuadrones se separon, mientras ella se dirigía por otro camino hacia la base.

* * *

Sin ser visto logró pasar la seguridad primaria de la base preguntándose si los clones se volvían más estúpidos con el tiempo. Se movió con sigilo y se escondió detrás de un árbol, sacó sus binoculares y buscó un acceso primario al sistema del lugar.

-Bingo - dijo Anakin localizando una fuente de conexión en una pequeña torre ubicada a varios metros de él.

Justo en ese momento el sonido de alguien acercándose lo puso alerta y con un salto rápido trepó a la rama más cercana. Desde allí advirtió a un par de clones haciendo la ronda, no obstante logró captar a alguien moviéndose entre las copas de los árboles. Para una persona cualquiera esto habría pasado desapercibida, pero para una persona entrenada en la fuerza no.

Sintió una tremenda curiosidad por averiguar de quien se trataba, sin embargo debía atender otras cosas. Ignorando aquella presencia fijó rumbo a la torre.

* * *

Fulcrum usando sus prismáticos localizó un punto de acceso al sistema, siendo la misma torre que había visto Anakin.

Mientras se movía entre las copas de los árboles, la fuerza le mandó de nuevo una señal de alerta y de nuevo percibió la extraña sensación familiar.

No quería comprometer la misión por sus presentimientos, aunque en el pasado demostró que varias de estas podían hacerse reales, así que decidió seguir con la misión mientras estaba alerta.

-_Líder del equipo "A" reportándose_ \- dijeron a través de su comunicador - _Estamos en posición._

-_Equipo "B" también en posición._

Fulcrum observó con sus binoculares a ambos equipos listos para el asalto.

-Ahora -ordenó ella.

* * *

_"Cuando regrese a Coruscant ordenaré que todos los clones tengan entrenamiento intensivo"_ pensó Anakin al momento de derribar a un par de clones.

Llegar a la torre no le había costado ni una gota de sudor y bueno, esos dos clones se atravesaron en su camino.

La torre debía medir unos cuatro metros, estaba hecha completamente de metal y en el techo había una antena con el acceso al sistema. De su bolsa sacó una cuerda con un gancho, (algo que encontró en el bosque y que sabía que le sería útil) haciéndolo girar un par de veces lo lanzó hacia la torre logrando que se atorara en la baranda de metal. Trepó por la cuerda y en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba en lo alto de la torre.

La lluvia seguía causando estragos además de que rayos eléctricos comenzaron a aparecer y era algo que no le convenía encontrándose junto a una antena de metal. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a la computadora que estaba junto a la antena y buscó la forma de acceder.

-Vamos a ver que es lo que pasa aquí- dijo Anakin al momento de teclear claves para entrar al sistema.

El sistema o más bien dicho parte de el le permitió el acceso y pudo ver los planos de la base, los cuales descargó en un chip, pero a él le importaba más saber quien estaba al mando de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siguió hackeando el sistema, encontrando evidencia de la esclavitud del planeta, al parecer su objetivo de momento era cosechar una especie extraña de planta y venderla a un gran precio. Continuó buscando, metió más claves y cuando creyó estar cerca...

-¡Vayan tras él! - gritó un Clon.

Anakin se volteó hacia abajo y pudo ver una silueta encapuchada ser perseguido por tres clones.

-¡Hay otro en la torre! - gritó otro.

La alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar fuertemente y un par de reflectores de luz blanca apuntaron a él segandolo momentaneamente.

Ahí iba el modo sigiloso.

Con una maldición en huttés, Anakin desconectó el chip de la computadora y esquivando los láser de las pistolas bláster que iban dirigidas a él, saltó de la torre usando la fuerza para evitar lastimarse.

-¡No dejen escapar a ese rebelde!

El Lord Oscuro se echó a correr por el lugar, llevaba a tras de él unos cuantos clones que no dudaban en dispararle a muerte, pero que no le atinaban ni a una mosca. En definitiva iría personalmente a revisar ese entrenamiento.

Usando la fuerza, hizo que una pila de botes de metal cayera sobre sus perseguidores librandolo de unos cuantos. Derrapando, dio vuelta y se internó entre otras construcciones, solo para toparse con cinco blásters apuntándolo de frente, los dueños de aquellas armas no eran clones sino piratas.

-¿Te crees muy valiente verdad? - dijo uno de ellos.

Anakin levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Parece que ya no lo es - dijo otro.

En eso, los cañones de las armas de los piratas de doblaron hacia abajo, dejándolas completamente inservibles.

-¡Pero que demo...

Aquel hombre no pudo terminar la frase ya que por una extraña fuerza fue lanzado junto con los demás piratas a varios metros de distancia.

Anakin por su parte al ver camino libre siguió corriendo en busca de una ruta de escape.

-¡Jedi! - dijo uno de los piratas a través de un comunicador - ¡Hay un Jedi en la zona!

* * *

Kriff, Kriff y Kriff.

No podía creer que su plan no había resultado como ella esperaba. De hecho, le sorprendía el haber sido descubierta.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era escabullirse hasta llegar a la torre, acceder al sistema y obtener los planos, no era nada del otro mundo, ya había realizado ese tipo de operaciones y todas resultaban exitosas. Sin embargo, no contaba que al llegar a la torre se toparía con un par de clones muertos y una soga colgando desde arriba.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que era lo que pasó cuando un escuadrón de clones apareció detrás de ella.

Y ahora se encontraba esquivando blásters.

Se dirigió rumbo al sistema de tuberías, desde allí podría unirse con sus equipos y escapar.

Usando sus sables de luz blanca hizo rebotar algunos láser de sus enemigos derribando a unos cuantos en el proceso. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la orilla de un barranco, y frenó de golpe para no caer en el. La lluvia hacía que el terreno fuera inestable y pudo advertir varios trozos de tierra desgajándose.

En el fondo del barranco se encontraba un río con rocas puntiagudas que corría con demasiada fuerza, lo que hacía el saltar una opción no viable. Miró a su alrededor y se percató que el sistema de tuberías estaba a escasos metros de ella.

Sin dudarlo y con mucho cuidado se dirigió hacia ellas, pero en el camino vio blásters siendo disparados y a lejos una silueta de una persona también contestando el ataque, aunque con mucha dificultad.

* * *

Anakin frenó estrepitosamente cuando se topó con la orilla del barranco y al mirar hacia abajo también supo que saltar no era una elección. Por suerte cerca de él se encontraban el sistema de tuberías atravesando el barranco. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su bláster y derribó a unos cuantos piratas que iban detrás de él.

Usando la fuerza dio un gran saltó y se colocó sobre un tubo bastante grande. Los piratas y clones se habían multiplicado y le daban caza. El Lord Oscuro corrió entre los tubos al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los bláster de sus enemigos, teniendo que dar varios saltos para evitar ser herido.

Sus perseguidores lograron subir a los tubos y le estaban pisando los talones. Usar su bláster no le serviría para quitarse a todos de una vez. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que si cortaba una sección de la tubería gran parte de los clones y piratas caería al vacío.

Sin meditarlo más sacó su sable láser de la bolsa y cuando estuvo a punto de activarlo un disparo le dio en el costado izquierdo provocando que se encogiera por el dolor. Volteó hacia donde provino el disparo y usando la fuerza le rompió el cuello al hombre que le hirió.

No obstante un crujido le hizo volver a la situación en la que se encontraba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tubería en la que se encontraba se partió haciéndolo caer al vacío.

Un duro golpe fue lo primero que sintió al tener contacto con el agua, por suerte no se había empalado con las rocas. Nadando con todas sus fuerzas, subió a la superficie para tomar aire, pero no podría mantener su cabeza fuera por mucho tiempo, el río se movía con demasiada fuerza dificultándole más las cosas. Además eso no era todo, la fuerza del río lo hacía chocar con las rocas y entre los golpes soltó su sable de luz.

Usando las pocas energías que le quedaban usó la fuerza para detener un poco el movimiento del agua y así poder llegar a la orilla.

Salió del río arrastrándose y jadeando, todo su cuerpo le dolía y pudo notar que su herida sangraba a mares.

Una media sonrisa se formó en su cara y pensó _"¡Qué misión!"_

Se dejó caer en el fango, su respiración se hacía más lenta y su vista se nublaba. Lo último que pudo ver antes de quedar inconsciente, fue a un par de hombres acercarse a lo lejos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, espero que les este gustando, porque les informó que aun hay muchos capítulos por publicar.**

**Así que siéntanse con la libertad de escribir un comentario, de ese forma sabré que les gusta o no de la historia.**

**Por el momento, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Tomando la ruta de las tuberías, Fulcrum logró escapar de sus perseguidores y llegar sana y salva a las cuevas en donde estaba su base.

-General - dijo una chica centinela - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No del todo - contestó - Pero viva.

Fulcrum accedió a las cuevas y una vez adentro se quitó su capa blanca, la cual había quedado llena de lodo y fango.

En eso, el capitán del equipo "B" corrió hacía ella y dijo:

-Gracias a la fuerza, creí que la habían atrapado.

-Necesitaran mucho más para lograrlo - dijo ella poniendo sus manos en jarra.

-Es cierto-adimitió - Le informo que la misión fue exitosa.

-Sabía que así sería capitán, me gustaría que la mía también hubiese sido así.

-¿No consiguió los planos?

Fulcrum negó - Al parecer había una persona que puso en alerta a todo el mundo, provocando que me descubrieran.

-¿Una persona? - dijo el hombre sujetándose la barbilla - Creo saber de quien se trata. Acompáñeme.

Ambos se internaron en las cuevas sin decir nada y de nuevo Fulcrum volvió a sentir que la fuerza la alertaba.

* * *

En otra sección de las cuevas, en un pequeño cuarto adaptado para albergar equipo médico, recostado sobre una cama se encontraba Anakin.

Lo primero que sintió cuando recuperó la consciencia fue un dolor agudo en su costado izquierdo, donde claramente recordaba haber recibido un disparo de un bláster. Abrió los ojos y una luz pobre lo recibió, una vez que se acostumbró a la iluminación, pudo observar a su alrededor y así mismo.

Tenía el torso destapado y vendado, su cabeza igualmente estaba vendado y una manguera de intravenosa estaba conectada a su muñeca izquierda.

Quiso sentarse, pero al intentarlo descubrió que tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estaban amarrados a la cama. ¿Qué clase de persona cura a un herido y lo inmoviliza? Era obvio que quien había sido estaba tomando precauciones.

-"Será mejor que salga de aquí"- pensó

Justo en ese momento el sonido de pasos acercándose cobró fuerza y a él solo le quedó fijar su vista hacia la entrada para saber quien era.

* * *

-Un par de mis hombres lo hallaron a la orilla del río - dijo el capitán del equipo "B" - Creemos que cayó de las tuberías. Es una suerte el que siga con vida.

-Cuando iba de regreso pude ver a un hombre ser perseguido por clones - dijo Fulcrum - Pero ya no supe más de él, empiezo a creer que es el mismo.

-Cargaba esto consigo.

El capitán le entregó una bolsa negra manchada de fango a Fulcrum y le señaló una mesa con los distintos objetos que traía la bolsa. De entre las cosas pudo ver créditos imperiales en efectivo, además de una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada, un bláster, binoculares, una memoria, un pequeño kit de herramientas y lo que más le llamó la atención un antiguo comunicador.

-¿Saben algo de este hombre? - preguntó Fulcrum al momento que revisaba el comunicador.

-Uno de mis infórmates nos dijo que un extranjero vestido de negro llegó en una Y-Wing - contestó el capitán.

-¿Y-Wing?

-Exactamente.

-Quiero verlo.

Dejando las cosas de la bolsa en la mesa, ambos tomaron camino hacia a la ala médica. Al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue a una mujer de cabello castaño inconsciente sobre el suelo y la cama en donde se suponía que estaba el paciente vacía con las correas rotas.

-Akia - exclamó el capitán acercándose a la enfermera - Tiene pulso, pero no responde.

Fulcrum analizó a la mujer, no mostraba signos de heridas o golpes, así que solo le quedó atribuir esto al uso de la fuerza. Nuevas alertas se encendieron en su cabeza y temiendo lo peor dijo:

-Hay que alertar a todos, creo que hay un espía en la base.

-¿Cómo es posible? - cuestionó el capitán.

-Hace tiempo me llegaron informes de que el imperio mandaba a un equipo de incógnito en naves viejas de la república y sospecho que esta no es la excepción.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo.

* * *

Escondiéndose entre las sombras de un pequeño pasillo, Anakin vio como un par de hombres pasaban a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia. Había sido fácil ordenarle a la enfermera que rompiera las cuerdas que lo ataban, que le devolviera su ropa y dejarla inconsciente, pero no le estaba resultando para nada sencillo escapar de aquellos túneles que componían la cueva.

Siguió por el pasillo con discreción, necesitaba recuperar su bolsa con sus cosas. No recordaba bien, pero esperaba que su sable estuviera en ella. Detuvo sus pasos y se ocultó al toparse con otros dos hombres, estos estaban hablando de trivialidades cuando recibieron un mensaje por el comunicador.

-¡Todos busquen a un hombre con ropas negras! ¡Es un espía y puede ser peligroso!

-¡Allí está! - gritó un hombre al final del pasillo detrás de él

En definitiva su modo sigiloso ya no estaba dando frutos como antes, tal ves se debía a todas sus apariciones como Darth Vader, porque si lo pensaba bien, cada vez que hacía una misión, aparecía de golpe frente a sus enemigos asustandolos con su presencia. Aunque debía admitir que disfrutaba hacer eso.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora debía salir de ahí con vida.

Desvió algunos disparos de bláster usando la fuerza, también hizo levitar al hombre que tenía a su espalda y lo lanzó hacía los otros dos que tenía enfrente, derribando a los tres de un golpe y liberándole el paso.

Corrió entre los pasillos angostos y eliminó a otros tres usando la fuerza. No obstante un hombre salió por su izquierda y lo derribó de un empujón. Aquel hombre era el capitán del equipo "B"

-General - dijo el hombre a través del comunicador - Lo ten...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que un puño se dirigió directo a su cara y lo hizo apartarse del nombrado espía. Anakin se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo y se llevó una mano a su costado izquierdo, el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Pero para su sorpresa el capitán se levantó también del suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces atacó al Lord oscuro.

Anakin por su parte esquivó los primeros dos golpes de su adversario y contestó la provocación con un par de golpes exitosos en la cara, y para rematar una fuerte patada que hizo que su oponente cayera como saco al suelo.

La mano derecha del emperador se dispuso a continuar con su escape, pero su camino fue bloqueado por ambos lados por más hombres que portaban blásters.

Sin darle tiempo para hacer algo, una lluvia de blásters lo cubrió completamente, levantando polvo y tierra de la cueva. Después de unos segundos se escuchó la orden de alto al fuego y lo que vieron a continuación los hicieron abrir la boca impactados.

Todos los rayos láser estaban parados a centímetros de su objetivo, ninguno había dado en el blanco, Anakin solo sonrió, sus ojos se tornaron de color amarillo intenso y todos los rayos se desviaron al suelo quemando la tierra. Pudo haberlo redirigido de nuevo a sus oponentes, pero tenía algo mejor en mente.

En eso un de los hombre se llevó las manos a su garganta buscando la forma de quitarse lo que lo estaba aprisionando.

-¿Pero que demonios? - dijo uno antes de sentir como era estrangulado.

En menos de cinco segundos todos los hombres estaban siendo estrangulados, Anakin disfrutó con placer aquella escena, nadie se metía con Darth Vader y salía con vida.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de matarlos a todos...

-¡Alto! -gritó una mujer que se quedó completamente muda al verlo.

Anakin volteó hacía la mujer y dejó de ahorcar a todos los hombres. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Ahsoka?

-¿Anakin?


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicos, espero que les guste está historia, pues aun queda mucho por ver.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Ahsoka?

-¿Anakin?

Si eso era un sueño, que le despertaran de una maldita vez. Había dado por muerta a su antigua padawan cuando se activó la orden 66 y prefirió que así fuera, ya que temía encontrársela y tener que asesinarla personalmente. Pero las cosas eran diferentes, ahora no portaba aquel nombre temido por todos y escucharla pronunciar su viejo apelativo le recordaba su pasado, él cual le provocaba un sentimiento de odio.

Ahsoka no sabía si llorar o ir a abrazarlo o quizá ambos, pues todos estos años dio por muerto a su maestro, a su amigo. Recordaba haber llorado varias veces cuando la orden se ejecutó y aunque trató de contactarse con él y con Obi-Wan, al ver que no había señales supo que no había esperanza. No obstante, al verlo parado frente a ella le provocaba una gran alegría.

El hombre sin miedo, el elegido, el caminante de los cielos, su maestro y gran amigo estaba con vida.

Anakin comenzó a sentirse extraño, podía percibir su odio, pero a la vez felicidad y cuando quiso hablar, un paralizador se incrustó en su espalda propinándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Toma eso espía! - dijo el capitán del equipo "B" con un paralizador en su mano.

-¡Capitán! - exclamó Ahsoka - No era necesario lo tenía bajo control.

-¿Acaso no vio lo que nos hizo?

-Si...pero es una reacción normal de él cuando se siente amenazado...o eso creo.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Más de lo que usted cree.

Ahsoka ordenó que llevaran a Anakin devuelta a la enfermería y a pesar de la insistencia de la enfermera por volverle a colocar los amarres, está ordenó explícitamente que no era necesaria tal medida de seguridad.

En total desacuerdo, la enfermera (ya consciente) procedió a quitarle la casaca a Anakin para revisar que la herida del bláster no se haya abierto y para su suerte seguía cerrada. Pero algo más captó la mirada de Ahsoka y era la cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho.

-¿Qué te pasó? - dijo en voz baja.

En eso Anakin comenzó a mostrar señales de consciencia.

-Voy matar a ese hombre – murmuró el castaño mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama.

-Recuéstate Anakin - dijo Ahsoka empujándolo suavemente - No debes esforzarte demasiado.

-No tengo tiempo para descansar Ahsoka...¡Ahsoka!

Al verla frente a él confirmó que lo que había pasado en los túneles no había sido producto de su imaginación. Y al igual que ella tenía preguntas, muchas preguntas. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hablar primero, puesto a que la togruta se adelanto primero al abrazarlo fuertemente.

Anakin se quedó momentaneamente paralizado ante tal acción, y al sentir las lágrimas emanar de ella solo atinó a responderle el abrazo. Se sentía extraño, un sentimiento de rechazo le decía que se alejara de ahí y que acabara con ella, pero otro sentimiento le decía que se quedara y eso hizo.

-Lo siento - dijo Ahsoka separándose de él y limpiándose las lágrimas - Es que no puedo creer que estés aquí. Te di por muerto.

-Nadie puede acabar conmigo- dijo Anakin haciendo una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Fue ahí cuando el castaño cayó en cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba. Simplemente no podía decirle que él era el traidor que hizo nacer al imperio, que estuvo todos estos años dando caza con éxito a los jedi sobrevivientes y que era el temido Darth Vader.

En definitiva no iba a decirle eso.

-Recibí un mensaje de auxilio y decidí ayudar- fue lo que contestó al final.

-¿Pero en dónde te ocultaste?

-Por ahí.

Ahsoka se percató de que su antiguo maestro estaba evitando su pregunta y eso lo podía confirmar al ver que este desviaba la mirada, algo común de él. También supuso que la cicatriz en su pecho tenía algo que ver, y era muy probable que fuera un tema delicado para él, así que se inclinó a dejarlo pasar por el momento.

Y entonces los ojos de la togruta se abrieron al darse cuenta de algo -¿Sabes algo de otros jedi? ¿Sabes si Obi-Wan está...

-Por favor no menciones su nombre - dijo Anakin interrumpiéndola en un tono molesto.

El ojiazul desvió la vista de nuevo, se le podía ver molesto y con inercia se llevó una mano a la cicatriz de su pecho. Acción que no pasó por desapercibida a los ojos de la togruta.

Ahsoka quiso hacer más preguntas, pero Justo en ese momento un hombre de cabello corto y piel morena entró a la habitación y dijo:

-General, tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué ocurre Erok? - preguntó Ahsoka.

-Será mejor que lo vea por usted misma.

-¿General? - cuestionó Anakin sorprendido.

-Dirijo esta pequeña base.

-No hay tiempo que perder - insistió Erok

-Te acompaño -dijo Anakin levantándose de la cama.

Ahsoka no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, sabía que él necesitaba descanso, pero también sabía lo necio que podía llegar a ser, de modo que dejó que se pusiera su ropa y lo siguiera al cuarto de reuniones.

Mientras caminaban la togruta no pudo evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando y no solo era porque aun no se podía creer que él estuviera ahí presente, sino porque la ropa que llevaba lo hacían ver como un general imperial sin medallas o distintivos. Sin duda algo que la hizo formular más preguntas.

Una vez llegado al cuarto de mandos, Erok, como así se llamaba el hombre activó un holovideo de los campos de Thebek 7, en ellas se podía observar a los campesinos ser explotados cruelmente. Se encontraban bajo condiciones deplorables, delgados hasta los huesos y con un aspecto enfermizo. Los piratas y clones parecían divertirse con el sufrimiento de las personas y no dudaban en empeorar su situación.

Estas imágenes provocaron en Anakin mucha ira. Jurando que llegaría al fondo de esto y haría pagar al responsable.

-General - dijo Erok - La planta, ya casi está lista.

Ahsoka hizo un acercamiento a la imagen en donde podía apreciar a la planta que cultivaban casi lista y la tierra en donde estaba sembrada comenzaba a tomar un aspecto amarillenta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? - preguntó Anakin observando las imágenes - Se supone que este era un planeta dedicado a exportar alimento al imperio.

-Y así era - dijo Erok - Pero un día cualquiera llegaron los piratas e hicieron un trato con los clones y henos aquí. Por suerte Fulcrum atendió a nuestro mensaje de auxilio.

Anakin ató cabos rápidamente y dedujo que Fulcrum era nada menos que Ahsoka. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Había leído los reportes del imperio uno por uno, palabra por palabra y recordaba perfectamente que a Fulcrum se le clasificaba como Jedi rebelde peligroso y Ahsoka era la única con habilidades de ese tipo que encajaba con la descripción en ese lugar.

-¿Fulcrum? - dijo el ojiazul mirando a Ahsoka y aparentando sorpresa - ¿Tú eres el famoso rebelde que estuvo en Raada?

-Es una larga historia – dijo la togruta apenándose un poco.

-Tengo tiempo para oírla.

-Será en otra ocasión - interrumpió Erok - General debemos proceder ya.

-Tenía en mente entrar a las instalaciones y atacar desde adentro - dijo Ahsoka - Pero no pude conseguir los planos, ni siquiera logré llegar a la computadora de la torre.

-¿Te refieres a los planos de la base? - preguntó Anakin - Por que si es así te informo que los descargué en una pequeña memoria que tenía en mi bolsa.

La togruta abrió los ojos y con mucha rapidez se desplazó hacía una mesa que estaba a unos metros de ella y de su superficie tomó un dispositivo color gris, el cual reconoció rápidamente el ojiazul.

-¿Una como esta? - dijo Ahsoka entregándosela a Erok para que la insertara en la computadora.

-Si, eso quiere decir que...- dijo Anakin aproximándose a la mesa en donde estaban sus pertenencias.

Ahí estaba casi todo, su bolsa, su comunicador, sus binoculares, su bláster, sus créditos imperiales en efectivo, además de la tarjeta de crédito, sus herramientas pero no estaba su sable láser.

-¡Oh no! - murmuró - ¿Dónde está?

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Erok

-Nada - exclamó este guardando todas sus cosas en la bolsa y poniéndosela.

Erok no le tomó importancia al asunto y abrió la memoria. Automáticamente esta mostró los planos de la base, al igual que los accesos subterráneos.

Mientras Ahsoka y Erok examinaban el mapa, Anakin comenzaba a llenarse de preocupación. Su sable carmín estaba en quien sabe donde y posiblemente en manos ajenas. Le tranquilizaba un poco el saber que nadie podía activarlo gracias al sistema de seguridad que diseño, pero eso no le quitaba el mérito de que el arma del famoso Darth Vader anduviera por ahí en manos de cualquiera.

Y ese no era el mayor problema, con un arma de ese calibre la gente podía venderla a cualquier postor y si realmente la mala suerte decidía interferir, llegaría a manos de Sidious, quien últimamente se veía dispuesto a coleccionar armas estilo jedi de cualquier tipo. Si su sable llegaba a sus manos huesudas toda su misión se iría por el caño y tendría graves, pero graves problemas.

Debía encontrar su arma cueste lo que cueste.

-Accederemos por los ductos subterráneos - dijo Ahsoka - Necesitamos a todos los hombres posibles si queremos salvar el planeta.

-Como ordene General.

-¿Anakin, te encuentras bien? - pregunto Fulcrum al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos y un poco abrumado.

-¡Ehh! Si... solo necesito un poco aire - dijo este - Ha sido una larga noche.

Sin decir nada más Anakin salió del improvisado cuarto de mandos y siguiendo las indicaciones de Ahsoka caminó por los túneles de la base llegando a una salida. La lluvia había parado y el sol comenzaba a mostrar los primeros rayos de luz y calor. Recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a una pequeña cima cubierta de pasto, desde ahí podía observar los campos verdes de Thebek 7.

Tomó un fuerte trago de aire y se alivió un poco. El olor de césped húmedo y el sentir el calor de sol lo relajaban un poco, permitiéndose así poder pensar con más calma.

Era increíble la situación en la que había entrado. Al inicio su único objetivo era ir a Thebek 7, descubrir quien estaba esclavizando a los habitantes, matar a ese traidor y de paso encontrar a Fulcrum y exterminarlo. Pero no contaba con que Fulcrum era Ahsoka y con solo esto entraba en un gran dilema.

-_¡Mátala!_

Al escuchar eso, Anakin giró sobre si mismo y pudo ver una copia exacta de él, pero está tenía una aura oscura y sus ojos estaban completamente teñidos de amarillo, signo claro de un usuario del lado oscuro.

\- _Hallaste a Fulcrum _\- le dijo su copia - _Ahora acabala_

Debía estar volviéndose loco, fue lo que pensó, sin embargo reconocía perfectamente a esa copia, era su lado oscuro, era... Darth Vader.

Era la persona que había nacido y abrazado cuando toda su esperanza se apagó. Bajo aquella personalidad cometió las peores atrocidades ¿Y saben qué? No se arrepentía de sus actos, estaba orgulloso de ellos, pues solo el lado oscuro promovía sus habilidades y no las reprimía como cierta orden extinta.

-No - contestó fríamente.

\- _Estás dejando pasar una oportunidad única_ \- dijo Vader.

-Al contrario, la estoy tomando. Ahsoka puede sernos útil para dar con el nido los rebeldes.

-_ Bien pensado, de tal modo que te harás pasar de nuevo por Skywalker para obtener información de primera. Me sorprende._

-Pero primero debo averiguar quien está controlando a los clones y piratas.

\- _De acuerdo, pero solo una cosa: No olvides a quien sirves, no olvides a que lado perteneces y no dudes en matar._

\- No lo haré.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Anakin y Vader conversaban, a varios kilómetros de allí una mujer con su pequeño hijo de cuatro años de edad acarreaban agua del río.

Una vez que la mujer terminó de llenar su jarrón llamó a su hijo, este se encontraba escasos metros de su madre, jugando con un palo de madera en la orilla, cuando un objeto extraño llamó su atención.

-Ark - dijo la mujer - Debemos irnos.

-Mira mamá lo que encontré - dijo el niño corriendo hacía su madre y entregándole el objeto.

La mujer lo tomó y lo examinó detenidamente. Era un cilindro de color negro con toques plateados y en uno de sus costados tenía un botón, pero no ocurrió nada al presionarlo.

-¿Puedo quedármelo? -preguntó el pequeño juntando sus manos en señal de suplica - ¿Por favor?

La mujer dudó unos segundos, pero al final decidió dárselo deduciendo que aquel objeto era una pieza de alguna máquina hecha chatarra.

No obstante, ninguno de los dos sabía que aquel objeto era el sable carmín del asesino más temido en la galaxia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos, les traigo otro capitulo que espero que les guste, aunque creo que será mejor advertiles que está historia será larga y emocionante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

La fragata de Tarkin se encontraba surcando el espacio, hacía unas horas que los Shadows Explorer habían salido y aun no recibía señales de haber hallado una colonia rebelde. Pero sobre todo le sorprendía el como Darth Vader había planeado su escape, porque era muy obvio para él que el Lord Oscuro se hallaba entre los cinco clones de incógnito.

¿Cuál de todos habrá sido?

-Comandante - dijo un oficial en cubierta - El capitán de los Explorer quiere hacer contacto con usted.

-Conéctalo - ordenó Tarkin.

En menos de unos segundos el holograma del capitán Red apareció frente a Tarkin diciendo:

-Señor, he perdido contacto con uno de mis hombres.

-¿Con quién? -cuestionó Tarkin.

-Con Black señor, no se ha reportado y la señal de su posición es errática. Sospecho que pudo haberse topado con rebeldes y que estos lo hayan secuestrado.

El comandante guardó silencio unos segundos que para todos los presentes parecieron horas. Meditó lo que acaba de escuchar y sacó conclusiones.

Black era Vader.

Y estaba claro que había alterado el chip de rastreo para ocultar su verdadero destino y como su confidente en esta misión debía evitar que algo o alguien le interfiriera.

-Esperaremos una horas - dijo Tarkin - Si el explorador no se comunica, procederemos a ir en su búsqueda.

-Como ordené señor - dijo Red cortando la comunicación.

Con eso Tarkin esperaba darle un poco más de tiempo a su señor, que quien sabe donde se encontraba justo ahora.

* * *

-¿Tienes hambre?

Anakin giró su cabeza hacía el origen de la voz y vio a Ahsoka acercarse a él con un par de paquetes rectangulares en su mano derecha y en su otra mano dos botellas de agua.

El castaño se encontraba sentando en el pasto y al ver la comida no dudo en aceptar, pues si no mal recordaba no había probado bocado alguno desde su desayuno el día que salió de Coruscant y eso había pasado hace muchas horas.

Ahsoka se sentó a su lado y le entregó un emparedado, el ojiazul apenas hubio recibido el alimento comenzó a comerlo o más bien dicho a devorarlo. El sandwich era de carne con lechuga y alguna otra verdura, no era nada comparado a la comida que sus droides solían prepararle, pero a esas alturas le sabía delicioso.

-"¡Oh genial! me he acostumbrado a la vida llena de lujos de Vader" -pensó Anakin mientras comía el emparedado.

-Se ve que si tenías hambre - dijo Ahsoka también comiendo su emparedado.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo y si sus miradas se encontraban, automáticamente la posaban en sus respectivos alimentos, sabiendo que estos tarde o temprano se acabarían.

-Y dime - dijo Anakin tratando de romper el silencio -¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Me instalé un tiempo en Thabeska - dijo Ahsoka al momento que tomaba su botella de agua - Trabajé como mecánico y carguero. Luego tuve que moverme a Raada y bueno... el ayudar personas esta en mi sangre, así que dirigí un pequeño grupo rebelde y atacamos a los soldados del imperio. Lamentablemente la luna no pudo salvarse y quedó estéril por esa maldita planta. A partir de ese entonces decidí unirme a la rebelión.

La togruta comenzó relatar todas las aventuras que vivió los últimos diez años, desde que tuvo que ocultar su identidad y enterrar sus viejos sables de luz, hasta cuando se enfrentó a un rodiano carnicero. Omitió algunos detalles vergonzosos, y decidió mantener en secreto la identidad del líder de los rebeldes, ya que tenía en mente darle una sorpresa al castaño.

Por su parte, Anakin prestaba atención asombrado al escuchar dichas hazañas, sin duda había entrenado muy bien a Ahsoka y se sentía orgulloso de ella. También se hizo una pequeña nota mental de reforzar la seguridad en el borde exterior y mandar a más escuadrones de búsqueda a encontrar jedis refugiados.

Después de un par de horas Ahsoka relató a detalle como consiguió sus nuevos sables de luz y fue hasta ese entonces que se percató de algo muy importante y que reprochaba el no haberlo visto con anterioridad.

Anakin no portaba su sable de luz.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le interrogó el castaño al ver que se quedó a mitad del relato.

-¿Y tú sable de luz? - dijo ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Anakin desvió la vista frunciendo el ceño, sabía que su ex-aprendiz se refería al antiguo, al que pertenecía a Skywalker. Un flash back vino a su mente sin que él pudiera evitarlo, era el recuerdo de la batalla en Mustafar y curiosamente era su última memoria antes de quedar inconsciente sobre las cenizas negras. Antes de que todo se hiciera negro, parado a escasos metros de él, estaba Obi-Wan tomando su sable de luz como si fuera un trofeo de guerra y abandonándolo a su suerte.

Ahsoka pudo sentir la carga emocional de Anakin, los cuales eran sentimientos de odio e ira y se regañó así misma por haber hecho la pregunta, estaba claro que le había tocado una fibra sensible.

-Perdona - dijo ella agachando la cabeza - No quise...

-No te disculpes - la interrumpió el castaño - Es solo que es...muy difícil... para mi hablar de lo que ocurrió hace diez años. Cometí muchos errores y perdí a quien más amaba.

Ahsoka comprendió perfectamente lo que sentía el hombre, dedujo que su ex- maestro había visto en primera fila todos los atentados y asesinatos de la orden 66 y, que al igual que ella le fue muy complicado mantenerse oculto todos estos años.

-Anakin...no sé que es lo que te pasó durante estos años y sé que debió ser muy duro para ti, pero sin importar lo que pase, yo estaré contigo. Esta vez...no me iré - dijo la togruta sonriéndose y con ojos ligeramente humedecidos.

-Gracias sabionda - le contestó el castaño dedicándole también una sonrisa. Y sin poder resistirse más, la abrazó fuertemente.

-Para eso están los amigos Skywito.

El abrazo mandó lejos de su mente los recuerdos de Mustafar, dejándolo solo con una sensación de tranquilidad y paz absoluta. Lo admitía, había extrañado mucho a aquella niña impulsiva y al verla de nuevo y saber que se encontraba con vida lo ponía muy feliz.

-"No olvides a que vinimos"

* * *

En el pueblo de Thebek 7 la gente se preparaba para tomar su jornada en los campos.

La noticia del asalto de la resistencia en los almacenes, hizo que la seguridad aumentara en cada rincón del lugar. Prácticamente te podías encontrar a un soldado clon o pirata a cada diez pasos.

Esto colocaba a las personas en una peor situación de la que ya estaban, pero tenían esperanzas de que la resistencia los liberara de aquel mal. Mientras tanto debían trabajar si querían conservar sus vidas.

-Ark - dijo una mujer que estaba cavando hoyos en la tierra junto con otras mujeres más. -Trae el balde con agua por favor.

El pequeño nombrado se acercó con dificultad cargando con las dos manos un balde con agua, cuidando de no regar su contenido por el lugar. Una vez que llegó con su madre, esta procedió a echar parte del agua en la tierra para humedecerla.

-No importa lo que hagamos - dijo un hombre viejo que esparcía abono en la tierra - Los suelos están muriendo y junto con ellos nosotros también.

-¿Vamos a morir mamá? -preguntó Ark asustado.

-No mi cielo - le dijo su madre poniendo su mano en la mejilla del niño - Ya verás que alguien vendrá a salvarnos.

-¿Un Jedi? - dijo ahora emocionado.

-Puede ser, así que ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato?

El niño afirmó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo contento.

-¿Para que le das falsas esperanzas a ese niño? - dijo el viejo claramente molesto - Nadie vendrá a salvarnos, ni siquiera esos asquerosos jedi.

-La esperanza es lo único que nos queda Dert - le contestó la mujer.

-Si claro - dijo con sarcasmo - Mira como estamos mujer, abre los ojos, ¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Ustedes dos! - gritó un clon que vigilaba los campos - ¡Vuelvan al trabajo!

Sin querer buscar más problemas, ambas personas dejaron de discutir y regresaron a sus labores, esperando salir lo más ilesos posible.

Entre tanto, el pequeño Ark iba corriendo entre las calles del pueblo con su cilindro negro en su mano. Imaginando que era una nave espacial y que estaba viajando por el espacio derrotando a personas malas.

Esta acción para muchos del pueblo paso como si nada, pero para un pirata que estaba tomando un trago en una banca a fuera de un local, le causó mucha curiosidad.

-Oye niño - dijo el pirata cuando el pequeño estuvo cerca de él - Ven aquí.

Ark se detuvo a escasos metros del pirata, dudando en ir hacía él. Sabía de lo que eran capaces esos hombres, así que pensó en echarse correr lejos en busca de un lugar seguro, pero lamentablemente aquella idea se desvaneció al ver que el pirata se había acercado.

-¿Qué tienes ahí niño? - le interrogó el pirata.

-Es-es una nave espacial – contestó Ark con temor sujetando fuertemente su cilindro con ambas manos.

-¿Así? ¿Podría verla?

Al ver como el pirata ponía una mirada amenazadora, el pequeño no tuvo otra opción más que entregarle su "juguete". El pirata examinó meticulosamente el objeto, su forma, sus colores, el diseño, todo parecía indicarle una cosa, pero no estaba seguro de ello, de modo que decidió llevárselo a alguien que confirmara sus sospechas.

-Vete de aquí niño – dijo el pirata comenzando a caminar con el sable de luz en sus manos.

-Pe-pero mi juguete – dijo Ark.

-¡Lárgate o te rompo la cara!

El niño se echó a correr lo más lejos de ese hombre, lamentando con lágrimas en los ojos la perdida de su juguete. Por otro lado, el pirata no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la base imperial, en donde encontraría a la persona que le confirmaría sus sospechas.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Anakin y Ahsoka volvieron a las cuevas. Allí estaba esperándolos Erok con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó la Togruta.

-Me temo que si - dijo Erok - Con el asalto de ayer, los piratas han triplicado su seguridad y nuestra gente la está pagando.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder - dijo Anakin - Organice a los hombres y prepárense para atacar. Hoy se termina esta invasión.

Erok miró confundido a Fulcrum, cuestionándole el que le había picado al castaño para soltar ordenes así como así. Sin embargo Ahsoka estaba de acuerdo con su ex-maestro.

-Haga caso al general Skywalker - dijo la togruta - Hoy daremos el asaltofinal.

-Como ordene - dijo Erok antes de alejarse caminando a toda velocidad.

Ahsoka logró percibir como el castaño la miraba sorprendido ante sus palabras exclamadas, a lo que solo ella atinó a decirle:

-Bienvenido a la rebelión.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Todos los hombres y mujeres de la base rebelde se preparaban para dar el asalto contra el imperio. No eran muchos, apenas eran tres docenas de voluntarios, pero todos estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta el final, porque hoy sería el día en que obtendrían la libertad.

Y mientras se revisaban los ultimos detalles, Ahsoka y Anakin estaban en la improvisada sala de mandos discutiendo sobre como sorprenderían al enemigo.

-Tú te llevarás al equipo "B" por los tuneles - dijo Ahsoka señalando el lugar en el holomapa - Yo iré con el equipo "A" por los campos, así crearemos una distracción el tiempo suficiente para que entres a la base y coloques las cargas explosivas en los puntos débiles. ¿Podrás con eso?

-Es pan comido sabionda - dijo él cruzándose de brazos -Me he enfrentado a muchas cosas peores. De hecho en Mon Cala sobreviví al ataque de una especie de ballena que hundió el puerto y que nos llevó al fondo del mar a mi y a los inqui...

El castaño cerró la boca de golpe al darse cuenta de que iba a revelar una de sus misiones como Vader.

-¿Una ballena? -preguntó la togruta confundida y sorprendida a la vez.

-Es...una larga historia - dijo Anakin buscando la forma de salir de esa - En fin, puedo infiltrarme sin ningun problema.

-De acuerdo - dijo ella aun extrañada por el relato inconcluso -_"¿Qué clase de misión habrá sido esa"_

Tenían planeado realizar la misión a primera hora de la noche, así podrían aprovechar la oscuridad como aliada en la discreción y como aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para que oscureciera, Ahsoka decidió aprovechar el tiempo libre para entrenar un poco con sus sables de luz. De modo que fue al pequeño monte en donde podía sentir toda la vida de Thebek 7 a través de la fuerza y comenzó a realizar movimientos avanzados con sus sables.

Estaba tan concentrada en ejecutar bien las formas que no se había percatado de la presencia de un espectador detrás de ella.

-Estás descuidadando tu flanco izquierdo - dijo Anakin, el cual se encontraba sentando con las piernas cruzadas a escasos metros de donde entrenaba la chica.

Ahsoka al escucharlo se desconectó de la fuerza cuestionándose al mismo tiempo el porque no había dectectado la presencia de Anakin.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó Ahsoka sorprendida.

-¿Hacer que? - le interrogó el castaño.

-Ocultar tu presencia al cien porciento.

No era nada del otro mundo, los jedi enseñaban eso apenas iniciado al youngling, no obstante aveces quedaban residuos de la presencia que se podían detectatar facilmente.

Pero la técnica que él estaba usando era algo de las enseñanzas del lado ocuro, perfecta para cuando realizaba sus misiones de caza. Muchos jedi no pudieron percibirlo y lo último que vieron fue su hoja carmín atravesándoles el vientre. De hecho era la misma tecnica había usado Palpatine todos estos años para realizar sus planes malvados sin que los jedi lo detectaran.

No podía revelarselo, sino la togruta descubriría que era un Sith y ya había quedado claro que eso no le convenía de momento. Si tenía planeado revelarle su verdadero ser, pero eso sería cuando su misión se hubiese completado.

-Solo lo hago - contestó Anakin al final -Por otro lado - agregó el castaño - Has mejorado mucho.

La togruta sonrió ante la adulación de su ex-maestro y justo en ese una idea cruzó en su mente.

-¿Te apetece hacer sparring? - dijo ella ofreciendole uno de sus sables de luz al castaño.

Anakin quedó estático al escuchar la proposición. No era una mala idea, en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo deseando prácticar sparring con alguien, ya que sus droides de entrenamiento no le suponían un buen reto, pero no podía coger el sable de Ahsoka.

Aunque no lo pareciece, el lord Sith podía sentir la energía emanar del cristal kyber del sable de luz y está se mostraba rechazante ante su presencia oscura. Tiempo atrás, cuando mató a los primeros jedi, tomó sus sables láser como trofeos y al activarlos los cristales reaccionaron de manera agresiva ante el lado oscuro. Y sabía perfectamente que si tocaba el sable de su ex-aprendiz, el cristal se tornaría rojo. Lo cual no le favorecia para nada el ocultar su verdadero ser.

-En otra ocasión - dijo Anakin.

-¿Qué acaso tienes miedo de que te pateé el trasero? - dijo Ahsoka en un tono burlón.

-Puedo ganarte con tres golpes.

-Entonces demuestralo.

-Ya te dije que en otro momento.

-¡Oh vamos! - insitió -Será divertido, aun recuerdo cuando tú y Obi-Wan solían prácticar.

-¡Te he dicho que no! - exclamó elevando un poco la voz. Esto hizo que Ahsoka dejará de insistir.

Por su parte, Anakin se percató de la reacción de la togruta y decidió disculparse.

-Perdona - dijo él bajando la voz- No quise gritarte.

-No pasa nada - dijo Ahsoka sentándose a su lado.

La ex-padawan cada vez notaba que su amigo no era el mismo de antes, obvio, todo era producto de la orden 66 y se juró que no importarse lo que pasase, le ayudaría a superar aquel infierno, porque ella podía sentirlo en la fuerza, Anakin Skywalker estaba sufriendo y era su deber apoyarlo. Tarde o temprano él le contaría la verdad que ocultaba y ella estaría ahí para escucharlo.

-Hay algo que me inquieta desde hace unos días - dijo Ahsoka.

-¿Qué es? - preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-No lo sé exactamente, la fuerza me advierte de algo, pero no sé que pueda ser - dejó escapar un suspiro - Aveces la odio por eso.

-¿Cuando comenzaste a sentir eso?

-Hace un par de días, cuando estaba meditando logré percibir una presencía oscura poderosa, no se comparaba con ninguna otra que yo haya visto antes. Al sentir que quería romper mis barreras mentales lo expulsé con todas mis fuerzas. De ahí ya no he vuelto a sentirla, pero la fuerza aun me mantiene alerta, incluso ahora siento como me advierte de una amenaza no reconocida.

Anakin analizó en silencio las palabras de Ahsoka y en pocos segundos unió las piezas del rompecabezas. Era obvio que él había sido la presencia oscura, lo recordaba bien esa noche que decidió meditar y la fuerza lo llevó a Thebek 7 en donde había sentido la presencia de la chica y el sufrimiento del pueblo. Pero lo que más lo sorprendía era que la misma fuerza le advertía a la togruta de sus verdaderas intenciones, de modo que por seguridad optó por mover sus cartas y hacer que Ahsoka creyera que la amenaza fuera de alguien más.

-¿Será acaso un Sith? - dijo Anakin.

-Puede ser - dijo ella pensandolo detenidamente - ¿Pero quién?

-Sidious o Vader - contestó él - O al menos que se trate de un inquisidor. Sea quien sea de ellos hay que estar atentos.

-Así lo haré.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando y cuando el sol se ocultó por completo, los escuadrones rebeldes salieron de la cueva y esperaron a sus generales.

-La vida de muchos está en juego - dijo Ahsoka quien estaba en el cuarto de mandos colocandose su túnica blanca - No podemos fallar.

-Todo saldrá bien - dijo Anakin detrás de ella.

-Veo que a pesar del tiempo sigues siendo confiado.

-Andando sabionda.

Los dos salieron de las cuevas y se reunieron cada uno con sus tropas.

-Qué la fuerza te acompañe - dijo la togruta antes de partir por su lado.

El castaño no dijo nada y procedió a tomar su posición, pero antes de eso, de entre sus ropas saco una pequeña máscara que solo cubría la mitad de su rosto para abajo, dejando solo a la vista los ojos. Nadie del bando del imperio debía reconocerlo, aunque dudaba que realmente hubiera alguien que conociera el rostro de Anakin Skywalker, no obstante había optado por usar máscara por si acaso.

-Andando - ordenó el castaño y junto con sus tropas se internaron en el bosque.

Se sentía en una de sus misiones como Vader, solo que esta no tenía clones detrás de él y eso era algo que debía recordarse a cada segundo, puesto que no podía darse el lujo de usarlos de escudo como incontables veces llegaba a hacerlo. Por otro lado, los hombres y mujeres de su tropa mostraban mayor inteligecia que los clones y eso era algo que le gustaba.

Caminaron entre los árboles con perfecta discreción y una vez llegado a un punto de espera visualizaron a lo lejos una especie de entrada subterránea vigilada por cinco clones.

-Solo son cinco - dijo el capitán Wak -Esto será fácil.

Wak se aproximó unos cuantos pasos más para poder apuntar con su bláster hacia los clones, pero antes de que apretara el gatillo, Anakin le detuvo de golpe.

-Ya los tenía - exclamó Wak molesto.

-Hay más escondidos - dijo el castaño - Los puedo percibir.

-¿Qué?

Sin previo aviso, Anakin sacó su bláster y disparó a la copa de un árbol. El capitán Wak ya estaba clasificando al hombre como un loco cuando vio caer un cuerpo de un pirata a escasos metros de ellos. Tres disparos más ejecutó el Sith y tres nuevos piratas cayeron.

Estos ultimos pusieron en alerta a los clones que estaban cuídando la puerta, sin embargo a la orden de Anakin, todos ellos quedaron muertos bajo una lluvía de blásters, dejando el paso libre.

-Necesito que tres de ustedes se queden y monten guardia - dijo Anakin - Los demás síganme.

Con el resto del grupo, Anakin entró a los tuneles y se preparó para ejecutar la segunda parte del plan.

* * *

Ahsoka llegó a los campos de cultivo sin problema alguno y como su parte era crear una distracción, no escatimó en gastos.

Sus hombres y mujeres dispararon a todo soldado clon y pirata que estaba a la vista y los campesinos al ver el levantamiento se unieron a los rebeldes para derrotar a todos los del imperio.

-¡Libertad! - gritaron varios agricultores con azadones en mano.

Fulcrum con sus sables de luz desvíaba varios disparos de blásters y sin problema alguno cruzó por los campos eliminando a varios clones en el camino.

-"General Fulcrum" - dijeron través de su comunicador - "Hemos logrado entrar a los tuneles"

-Perfecto - dijo ella al mismo tiempo que rebotaba un bláster con su sable - Prosigan con la siguiente fase.

Ahsoka cortó la comunicación y pidió a la fuerza que protegiera a los hombres del equipo B, pero sobre todo a Anakin. De nuevo la advertencia seguía insistiendole, auque esta vez le dijo que entrara a la base.

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba acercandose a ella a paso rápido.

* * *

Eran unos tuneles bastantes largos y bastantes entrechos, en los cuales apenas dos personas podían caber con la cabeza agachada. No encontraron ningun obstaculo de momento, pero eso no significaba que no se toparían con alguno.

Después de recorrer el tunel, se hallaron debajo de una compuerta y Anakin, quien iba al frente, usó la fuerza para detectar señales de vida al otro lado de ella y para su fortuna no había.

-Deberan separarse en equipos de tres a lo mucho - dijo Anakin sacando de su bolso un holo mapa del edificio - Las bombas deben colocarse en los sitios especificos - señaló unas marcas rojas -Todo el planeta depende de nosotros, por ningún motivo deben fallar ¿Está claro?

-Si general - dijeron todos al unisono.

De tres en tres fueron subiendo a través de la escotilla y se desplazaron por el lugar a los puntos asignados en el mapa. Una vez que la mayoría de los hombres subieron, el capitán Wak antes de subir por la escalera de metal, miró a su general con una expresión seria.

-¿Qué hará usted? - preguntó el capitán.

-Iré tras el líder de todo esto - contestó Anakin.

-¿Solo?...¿No será peligroso?

-Me he enfrentado a cosas peores.

-Como usted diga general, le deseo suerte.

Cuando todos los rebeldes terminaron de subir, Anakin procedió a hacerlo también. Ya estando arriba se desplazó por los pasillos desactivando las cámaras de seguridad con la fuerza. Dejó que el lado oscuro lo guiará por el lugar, ya que sabía que ahí estaba la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y sea quien fuese la persona que estuviese actuando a espaldas del imperio, conocería el poder de Darth Vader.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Un rakata entró corriendo al cuarto principal de mandos de la base imperial, su respiración era muy agitada y pequeñas gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su cabeza color verde. Se detuvo a escasos metros de una silla color negro que le daba la espalda y una vez recuperado el aliento habló.

-¡Los rebeldes están atacando los campos! - dijo atropelladamente - ¡Los campesinos se han unido a ellos y han creado un caos tanto en los sitios agrícolas como en la ciudad!

-Manden a más de nuestros hombres para reprimirlos - dijeron desde la silla - Solo son simples campesinos.

-Pero ellos tienen a un alíado.

-¿Qué clase de alíado?

-Al parecer es un jedi.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurármelo?

-Lleva dos sables de luz blancos.

-¡¿Sables blancos?! - dijo en un tono sorprendido.

La silla giró mostrando a la persona que estaba sentada en ella: Un hombre de edad madura, de piel azul y ojos rojos, pero lo más característico de él, eran un par de tubos que iban de sus mejillas a su espalda y sobre todo un gran sombrero de color negro.

-¡Dupliquen a los hombres y vayan tras el jedi! - ordenó - Si lo capturamos con vida puede que el imperio nos de una jugosa recompensa.

\- Como diga señor - dijo el rakata haciendo una inclinación y saliendo de la habitación de la misma forma que entró, corriendo.

Aquel hombre azul regresó a su asiento y dejó escapar un suspiro, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de oro. Si sus hombres no eran capaces de atrapar al jedi, se vería forzado a hacerlo él mismo. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a uno.

* * *

Sin problema alguno desarmó a un par de piratas y les rompió el cuello con mucho placer. Por el momento no se había topado con alguien que le propusiera un buen reto y eso era algo que estaba lamentando, pues pensaba divertirse un rato. Bueno, al menos le quedaba el líder del lugar.

Anakin se movió entre los pasillos como una sombra, sin ser detectado por ningún hombre que estuviera haciendo la guardia, se detuvo en una esquina y sacó el holomapa de su bolsa.

El holograma le indicaba que debía avanzar por una serie de pasillos para llegar al cuarto de mandos, donde esperaba encontrar al líder de los piratas.

Guardó el mapa y avanzó por los corredores, pero para su sorpresa las luces del complejo se tornaron rojas, las compuertas se cerraron de golpe y una alarma de intrusos sonó por todo el lugar. Era muy probable que los rebeldes hubiesen sido descubiertos, lo que le complicaba más las cosas.

El ruido de pasos acercarse rápidamente por el pasillo a su espalda lo hizo ponerse alerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un escuadrón clon le estaba acorralando en el sitio.

-Ríndete ahora y veremos si somos piadosos - dijo un clon sin dejar de apuntarle con un bláster.

Anakin sonrió maliciosamente y por inercia se llevó la mano derecha a su cintura en busca de su sable de luz, no obstante su gesto se esfumó al recordar que ya no tenía su arma.

-Tal vez podamos hablar tranquilamente - dijo Anakin mirando a todos lados en busca de una salida.

-¡No lo creo! - dijo el clon -¡Dispa...

Antes de que el clon pudiera terminar la frase, el sith lanzó un pequeño artefacto redondo parpadeante a los pies de los soldados.

Anakin hizo un gesto de despedida y salto hacia los ductos de ventilación, al mismo tiempo que el dispositivo dejaba de parpadear y explotaba estrepitosamente.

-Y ahí esta lo que quería decir - dijo el castaño mientras gateaba entre los ductos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en los campos, el equipo rebelde estaba ganando terreno fácilmente.

-¿Capitán Wak, cómo va todo por allá? - dijo Fulcrum a través de su comunicador.

-"Nos han descubierto General" - dijo el capitán al otro lado de la línea - Hemos perdido a tres de nuestros hombres, pero también logramos poner la mayoría de las cargas explosivas.

-¿Dónde está el General Skywalker?

-Nos ordenó seguir con él plan y se fue él solo en busca del líder de los piratas.

Fulcrum iba a contestar, cuando en ese instante un pirata le atacó con una vibro cuchilla. El oponente dirigió su arma de izquierda a derecha con demasiada rapidez, apenas perceptible a la vista y la togruta con suerte lograba bloquear los ataques, sin embargó en un movimiento rápido, el pirata le provocó una herida en el brazo izquierdo, justo a la altura del hombro.

Su contrincante comenzó a reír al ver la herida que le causó, dándole a entender que no seria la única. De la nada una fuerza invisible lo hizo callarse y lo elevó a unos cuantos metros del suelo, para luego ser lanzado con mucha fuerza haciéndolo chocar con algunos soldados clones.

-Ahora seré yo quien ría - dijo Ahsoka con una sonrisa de victoria. -¿Capitán Wak me escucha? - dijo restableciendo la comunicación.

-"Si General, la oigo fuerte y claro"- dijo el capitán.

-Quiero que coloquen todas las cargas y salgan de ahí lo más rápido que puedan.

-"Como diga"

Ahsoka cortó la comunicación y volvió a bloquear algunos disparos de bláster. Cada vez veía a menos piratas y clones y eso le indicaba que el asalto estaba dando frutos, solo faltaba culminar con la explosión y todo al fin acabaría.

Pero aquel festejo prematuro se apagó cuando la fuerza volvió a alertarle de un peligro. Esta vez se trataba de una energía proveniente del lado oscuro.

-¡Oh no! - exclamó la Togruta preocupada mirando la base del impero -¡¿Anakin me copias?!

No tuvo contestación del otro lado del comunicador, cosa que la hizo preocuparse demasiado. En la base había alguien del lado oscuro, probablemente un inquisidor o un Sith, sea quien fuese, su mejor amigo estaba ahí dentro y corría peligro.

Sin perder tiempo, Ahsoka corrió rumbo a la base imperial, esperando llegar a tiempo para advertirle al castaño de la amenaza.

* * *

Vader, porque ahora lo era, se movió por los ductos con demasiada facilidad y una vez estando sobre el cuarto de mandos, mandó a diablo la discreción tirando de una patada un tablón del ducto y saliendo de él de un salto.

Tomó su bláster y apuntó hacia la silla, ya que era ahí donde la fuerza le indicaba que estaba un ser vivo, y que pronto ya no lo estaría.

-Vaya, vaya - dijo una voz rasposa al mismo tiempo que giraba la silla para encarar al intruso -Veo que no tuviste dificultad para llegar hasta aquí.

-Cad Bane - exclamó Vader con odio frunciendo el seño -¿Así que tú eres el líder de todo esto?

-¿Me conoces?- le respondió el duros levantándose de la silla - No debería sorprenderme, puesto que mi nombre es una leyenda viviente.

Bane caminó hacia Vader lentamente, sin mostrar temor alguno en su mirada y examinó cuidadosamente al hombre de arriba a abajo. Nada de su amenazador parecía llamar su atención, a excepción de una pequeña cicatriz vertical que cruzaba desde su ceja derecha hasta el ojo.

¿Dónde había visto esa marca antes?

-¿Cuáles son tus planes en este este planeta? - dijo Vader sin dejar de apuntar su arma hacia el cazarecompenzas.

-¿Qué no es obvio? - dijo Bane llevando sus manos detrás de él - Planeo hacerme con una buena fuente de dinero.

-No es propio de ti hacer este tipo de trabajos.

-A mi solo me pagan por vigilar este asqueroso planeta.

-¿Así que hay alguien más arriba,verdad?

-Técnicamente si.

-¿Quién?

-Lo siento, pero ya dije mucho.

Justo en ese momento la compuerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a varios soldados clones que no dudaron en disparar contra Vader. Este último consiguió esquivar por poco los lásers y cubrirse detrás de un tablero de mando.

Qué tonto había sido ¿Por qué no había visto venir eso?

Vader cerró los ojos y se concentró en el lado oscuro, dejándose consumir por este.

Bane hizo que los clones cesaran el fuego y dijo:

-No tienes a donde ir, así que será mejor que te rindas de una vez.

El Sith se levantó del suelo y miró con el seño fruncido al pirata. Bane iba a esbozar una sonrisa de victoria cuando se percató de que el rebelde tenía los ojos teñidos de amarillo.

Y sin darle tiempo de expresar una sola palabra, Vader disparó su bláster hacia los clones derribándolos uno a uno. Los soldados comenzaron a disparar de nuevo, pero su objetivo se movía muy rápido y lo más sorprendente era que varios clones salían volando a causa de una fuerza desconocida.

-¡Jedi!- exclamó Bane al momento que sacaba un par de rifles y disparaba al hombre de negro.

En menos de un minutos todos los soldados clon yacían sin vida en el suelo dejando de nuevo solos a Vader y al caza recompensas.

-Creí que los jedi estaban extintos - dijo Bane maliciosamente - Pero veo que aun quedan algunos...tal ves pueda sacar provecho de ti.

-Yo...no soy... un jedi - dijo Vader con odio en su voz.

Bane se llevó las manos al cuello, sintiendo como era asfixiando lentamente.

-Dime quien es tu superior - ordenó Vader apretando más su agarre en la fuerza.

El caza recompensas se llevó una mano a su cintura y de su pantalón extrajo una vibronajaba y se la lanzó a Vader clavándosela directamente en el brazo derecho.

El Sith soltó a Cad Bane y se quitó el cuchillo de su brazo mecánico, el cual estaba sacando chispas.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión jedi - dijo Bane al momento que tomaba de nuevo su arma y salía corriendo de la habitación de mandos.

-Oh no, no te escaparás - dijo Vader corriendo detrás de él.

Lamentablemente una compuerta de seguridad se cerró frente al castaño impidiéndole el paso y ayudando a Bane a escapar.

Vader solo pudo dejar escapar un grito de frustración ante su fallida misión.

* * *

Ahsoka entró a la base desde el tejado e inútilmente trato de comunicarse con su ex-maestro. La presencia oscura cada vez se hacía más fuerte y lo peor era que aquella era la misma que había sentido cuando estaba meditando.

Corrió por los pasillos eliminando a todos los soldados clon con quien se topase y rápidamente llegó a una zona donde sentía el lado oscuro acercándose rápidamente.

-"¡General Fulcrum!" - dijo Wak por el comunicador - "Las bombas ya están listas y no puedo comunicarme con el General Skywalker."

-¡Saqué a todos de la base! - dijo la togruta.

-"¿Y el General?"

-Iré por él.

-"¿Pero y las bombas? La cuenta regresiva ya comenzó"

-No se preocupe capitán, ambos saldremos con vida.

Ahsoka siguió corriendo por los pasillos, la presencia oscura cada vez se hacia más fuerte, jamás en su vida había sentido algo igual. Ni siquiera Maul poseía tal poder.

No obstante, lo que importaba ahora era sacar a Anakin de ahí, antes de que el complejo explotara.

-¡Anakin! - dijo activando su comunicador y deseando que la transmisión no se bloquease - ¿Dónde estás? El lugar explotará dentro de poco.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

-"El...lu...gar...explotará...dentro...de...po...co

Eso fue lo que escuchó el castaño a través de su comunicador. Ahora sentía realmente que estaba en más aprietos. Cerró los ojos e inhalo y exhaló profundamente. Sabía que no iba a llegar a nada si dejaba que la irá lo nublara por completo.

Había sido un idiota, tenía a Bane en su mano, pero por querer saber más se le escurrió como un calamar en el mar, y era muy probable que ya hubiese escapado en una nave.

Por el momento ya no podía hacer nada más que salir de la base antes de que explotará. En eso, sintió a través de la fuerza la presencia de Ahsoka acercarse rápidamente.

Ella estaba siguiendo la energía oscura de Vader, así que inmediatamente la ocultó y sus ojos tomaron su color azul natural.

De nuevo era Anakin.

Anakin regresó al cuarto de mandos y se conectó a la computadora, buscando al menos alguna información que le fuera de utilidad. Sin embargo, todos los bancos de datos habían sido borrados completamente.

Golpeó el tablero con su puño derecho y se percató que la vibro navaja le había afectando los circuitos, provocando el mal funcionamiento de su brazo mecánico.

\- Genial - exclamó - Lo que faltaba.

Ya dado por perdida su misión, salió del cuarto de mandos y corrió entre los pasillos buscando una maldita salida y cuando dio vuelta en un corredor terminó chocando con alguien que vestía una túnica blanca.

-¡Skywito! -exclamó Ahsoka al verle - ¡Estás bien!

-Si estoy bien - dijo el castaño sobandose la cabeza.

-¡Me tenías preocupada!

-Ya te había dicho que me he enfrentado a cosas peores.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí antes de que...

Ahsoka no pudo terminar la frase ya que una explosión se produjo cerca de ellos. Anakin sin vacilar, tomó el brazo de la togruta con su mano izquierda y se echó a correr en busca de la maldita salida.

Varias explosiones se hicieron presentes mientras los dos iban avanzando por los pasillos, la última los hizo caer al piso y una enorme columna de humo y fuego se formó a su alrededor.

-¡Se supone que te quedarías en los campos! - dijo Anakin desde el suelo

-Sentí una presencia oscura y temí por ti - contestó Ahsoka levantándose.

Anakin no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, si no fuera por él, la togruta estaría justo ahora en los campos segura en vez de haber entrado al complejo en su búsqueda. Desde ahora tendría más cuidado al ser usar el lado oscuro como Vader.

-Ya no importa - dijo el castaño levantándose y tomando a su ex- aprendiz de la mano - Hay que salir de aquí.

Los dos evadieron pedazos de metal esparcidos por el fuego, las explosiones cada vez eran más fuertes, pero el edificio no se derrumbaría hasta que la última carga destruyera el pilar principal, que al jugar por la gran sacudida que sintieron ya no faltaba mucho.

Fulcrum sacó su holomapa y fue indicando el camino a seguir. Después de unos segundos al fin llegaron a un ducto de la basura que los llevaría al sistema de drenajes y de ahí al río.

-¿Segura que no hay otro camino Sabionda? - preguntó Anakin mirando la oscuridad del ducto.

Una última explosión se generó y ambos supieron que esa había sido el pilar principal y más aun cuando sintieron la estructura del edificio temblar fuertemente.

-Las damas primero - dijo el castaño.

-Que lindo - dijo Ahsoka - También pensé lo mismo.

Una media sonrisa se formó en ambos, pero se desvaneció de inmediato cuando las primeras vigas comenzaron a caer del techo.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Ahsoka saltó por el ducto de la basura seguido de Anakin y en un par de segundos ya se encontraban aterrizando en los desechos orgánicos y metálicos del compactador de basura.

-Veo que el imperio no sabe separar la basura - dijo Ahsoka poniéndose en pie en medio del estanque putrefacto.

-No, no sabe - dijo Anakin imitándola - Recuerdo que un soldado quiso proponer algo al respecto, pero desapareció y nadie lo ha vuelto a ver.

-¿Qué?

-Salgamos de aquí.

Evadiendo el tema, el castaño caminó entre los desechos hasta llegar frente aun pequeño tablero de mando que abría la puerta del compactador.

-¿Puedes abrirla? - preguntó Ahsoka.

Sin decir nada, Anakin metió unas claves en el tablero esperando a tener éxito. Desafortunadamente su brazo derecho dejó de responderle y se trabó sacando ligeras chispas azules.

-¡Kriff! - exclamó Anakin molesto.

-¿Todo en orden? - le cuestionó la togruta.

-No, yo puedo.

Con su otra mano, el castaño continuó escribiendo las claves de mando, pero en vez de abrir la puerta, las paredes del compactador de basura se movieron comprimiendo todo a su paso.

-Botón equivocado Skywito - dijo Ahsoka acercándose a Anakin.

-No me digas - dijo él sarcásticamente.

Las paredes se estaban cerrando lentamente, poco a poco el espacio se fue reduciendo y Ahsoka en un momento de desesperación colocó un tubo metálico entre las paredes para ralentizar su movimiento, no obstante esté se dobló como una hoja de papel ante la fuerza del compactador.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo- dijo la togruta.

Anakin estaba bajo mucha presión, meter las claves con una sola mano era realmente complicado, además el sistema no era similar al que tenía en Coruscant, este había sido modificado, posiblemente por los piratas.

-Anakin.

Las paredes estaban a escasos centímetros ellos, apunto de aplastarles cual costal de desperdicios.

-¡Ya está! - exclamó Anakin al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

Como un rayo, los dos pasaron por ella, escapando por un tentáculo de ser aplastados.

-Tardaste mucho - dijo Ahsoka suspirando aliviada.

-Trata de meter cincuenta códigos con una sola mano - contestó el castaño.

-Tú brazo- dijo un poco preocupada -¿No te duele?

Anakin negó con la cabeza y se quitó su capa rasgando con los dientes una tira de tela.

-Déjame ayudarte - dijo la togruta auxiliándole en la creación de un improvisado cabestrillo.

-Gracias - dijo él acomodando su brazo metálico sobre la tela - Puedo repararlo, pero primero salgamos de aquí.

* * *

Después de andar por un rato en las tuberías, los dos arribaron a la cañería que desembocaba en el río. Ya estando en ese lugar, les fue más fácil regresar a los campos.

Y cuando llegaron a los sitios de cultivos se toparon con una celebración por parte de los habitantes de Thebek 7.

-¡Somos libres! - gritaban las personas.

-¡Lo logramos! - dijo Ahsoka emocionada.

-Si, lo hicimos - le respondió Anakin no tan animado, pues aun seguía molesto por no haber atrapado a Bane.

Un hombre se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, era el capitán Wak, quien al verlos, gritó de la emoción.

-¡Generales! - exclamó el capitán - ¡Todos los piratas y clones han abandonado el planeta como cobardes! ¡La victoria es nuestra y todo gracias a ustedes!

Los habitantes de Thebek 7 rodearon a Ahsoka y a Anakin y los cargaron sin previo aviso.

-¡He aquí a los héroes de Thebek 7! -gritó una mujer -¡Gracias a ellos la paz ha vuelto a nuestro planeta!

La gente vitoreaba y aplaudía a sus héroes con mucha emoción.

Los llevaron directo al pueblo y los dejaron en el piso, cuando estuvieron frente a la taberna. Unos hombres pasaron repartiendo cerveza y alimento y otros se pusieron a tocar instrumentos musicales.

La celebración acababa de empezar.

Una mujer le ofreció a Anakin un whisky corelliano importando y este sin rechazar la oportunidad tomó un vaso y se lo tomó de golpe. Necesitaba descansar, pues después de tanta adrenalina usada, su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo reposo, aunque primero debía hablar con Ahsoka acerca del líder de los piratas.

Se movió con dificultad entre la muchedumbre que lo rodeaba admirándolo y exclamando su gratitud hacia él. Curiosamente aquellas muestras de devoción, lo hicieron recordar sus días cuando no podía salir a las calles de Coruscant sin ser reconocido al instante como el "hombre sin miedo".

Eso le provocó una sensación desagradable e hizo que apretara más el paso hacia su objetivo.

-¡Ahsoka! - dijo Anakin estando a unos cuantos metros de ella - ¡Tenemos que hablar!

La togruta al escucharlo, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la posada. Igual en ese lugar había una enorme fiesta, no obstante, la dueña del local les dijo que podían disponer de una habitación del primer piso.

-Así que prefieres a las togrutas - dijo la mujer hacia el castaño - La próxima vez que vengas tendré unas para ti.

Anakin le lanzó una mirada de odio y subió velozmente las escaleras del lugar, mientras que Ahsoka trataba de explicar sin éxito alguno que solo eran amigos.

-Si claro, amigos - dijo la mujer con una risa pícara.

Rendida, la togruta subió por las escaleras y entró en la habitación que la dueña les había asignado. A continuación encontró a Anakin sobre la cama examinado su miembro robótico.

-Cierra la puerta - le pidió él amablemente.

Ahsoka hizo lo que le pidió y luego se sentó en la cama frente a su amigo y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Anakin apartó su vista de su brazo y miró a la togruta seriamente - El líder de los piratas era Cad Bane.

-¿Estas seguro? - dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Si, pero eso no es todo. Hay alguien más controlando todo esto, porque es muy obvio que Bane solo era una marioneta.

-¿Pudiste averiguar quien era?

-No -dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración - El maldito de Bane escapó.

-Entonces debe ser alguien que tenga un puesto alto en el imperio - dijo ella llevándose una mano al mentón, tal como Obi-Wan lo hacía - Además que también cuente con el control de el borde exterior.

Anakin desvió su vista al suelo, meditando sobre quien podría ser el titiritero. ¡Por el lado oscuro de la fuerza! Él era Darth Vader, la segunda persona más importante del imperio, ¿Cómo es que algo así pudo ocurrir a sus espaldas?

-Pienso que será mejor que contacte con el líder de la rebelión - dijo Ahsoka parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - Mientras tanto espérame aquí.

-De acuerdo - contestó el castaño volviendo la atención a su brazo mecánico.

Pasaron un par de horas y Anakin después de mucho batallar con las escasas herramientas que traía consigo, consiguió reparar su brazo mecánico. Ahora ya podía moverlo libremente sin fallas.

Se levantó de la cama exhausto y estiró sus músculos, el haber estado sentado mucho tiempo había hecho que se entumieran. Desde la ventana de la habitación, podía ver que el sol ya se estaba poniendo y aun la gente seguía festejando.

-"Esto aun no termina" - pensó mientras veía por la ventana la celebración - "Todavía hay alguien más, ¿Pero quién?

Reconocía que el Imperio tenía sus fallas, ya que solo los planetas que estaban cerca del núcleo eran los más controlados, dejando descuidados y llenos de delincuencia a los del borde exterior.

El borde exterior...

¿Quién estaba a cargo de el?

Tarkin.

Súbitamente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al no haber pensado en eso.

-Imposible - exclamó en voz alta - Él ha sido muy fiel al imperio, no puede ser un traidor.

En eso su mente le hizo un pequeño recordatorio: Tu sable láser está ahí perdido en Thebek 7

Genial, su cabeza ahora conspiraba contra él. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, decidió dejar aun lado la teoría de Tarkin y se concentró en la búsqueda de su arma.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que el lado oscuro lo guiara por todos los seres vivos del planeta. Sintió a cada uno de ellos, personas, plantas y animales, pero lo que buscaba en ese momento era el sonido de su cristal Kyber corrompido.

-¡Skywito! - el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada lo hizo desconectarse de la fuerza abruptamente, provocándole un ligero mareo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la fea sensación y le indicó a la togruta que podía pasar.

-Por fin pude contactar con el líder rebelde - dijo Ahsoka entrando a la habitación - Mandará dentro de poco una nave para sacarnos del planeta.

-Perfecto - dijo Anakin cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la ventana.

-También hay otra cosa que quiero comentarte - dijo ella divagando un poco.

-Habla - dijo él animándola.

-Cuando estaba afuera escuché a unos hombres viejos discutir sobre un pirata en particular.

-¿Y?

-Mencionaron haberle visto un cilindro negro colgando de su cinturón.

Por tercera vez en ese día o quizás más, el castaño abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a su sable?

-Con lo que pasó hace unas horas - prosiguió Ahsoka - Creo que se trataba del dueño de la presencia oscura.

-¿Y sabes dónde esta? ¿Los ancianos lo mencionaron? - preguntó Anakin desesperadamente, porque si lo que decía su ex-aprendriz era cierto, no tardaría en tener de nuevo su sable en su mano.

-Al acercarme a ellos para cuestionarles su paradero, me dijeron que había huido del planeta en una nave espacial.

El castaño se llevó las manos a la cara y miró el techo del cuarto con hastío. Su sable láser ahora vagaba en manos de un pirata a quien sabe cuantos años luz de distancia.

Si Darth Sidious se enteraba de que había perdido su arma, de seguro lo mataba, no sin antes matarlo primero por haber desobedecido sus ordenes y escapar de Coruscant.

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo del castaño al recordar la sensación de los rayos Sith circular a través de él. Era realmente algo doloroso y ya lo había experimentado unas cuantas veces al desobedecer a su maestro y por nada en el universo quería volver a sentir tanto dolor.

Por otro lado, Ahsoka, logró percibir la frustración y el miedo de Anakin por medio de la fuerza, de modo que buscó la forma de cambiar de tema. Si, era importante saber la identidad del usuario del lado oscuro, pero de momento era preferible descansar y más después de tanta emoción que habían pasado.

-No nos preocupemos ahora por eso - dijo Ahsoka - Será mejor tomar un pequeño descanso.

-"Dices eso, porque no sabes de lo que Sidious es capaz" - pensó Anakin regresando su vista a la togruta y con un suspiro dijo en voz alta - Tienes razón, hay que descansar.

* * *

Mientras Thebek 7 disfrutaba de su reciente libertad, una nave pirata surcaba el espacio a toda velocidad. Sus ocupantes, apenas eran unos cuantos piratas que consiguieron escapar por un pelo del ataque de los rebeldes. Entre ellos, Bane.

Cad Bane estaba sentado en una silla a un lado del puesto del piloto, meditando sobre la pelea que había tenido horas atrás con el curioso jedi rebelde.

-"Brazo mecánico y cicatriz en el ojo derecho" - pensó llevándose una mano a la barbilla - "¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

Bane recordaba haberse enfrentado a muchos jedi, de hecho, esos enfrentamientos le habían construido una reputación favorable y si no fuera por ello, no habría conseguido el trabajo de controlar a los Thebektianos. Pero, su mente no podía dejar de analizar meticulosamente al sujeto rebelde.

El jedi, si es que lo era, ya que recordaba claramente escucharle decir con odio que no era uno de ellos, era bastante fuerte y curiosamente mostró señales de conocerlo. ¿Pero en dónde lo vio por primera vez?

También lo que llamó su atención fue que no sacó su sable de luz en ningún momento. Quizá lo había perdido con la ejecución de la orden 66. No obstante, lo que menos podía olvidar, eran el color de ojos del sujeto: Amarillo intenso.

¿Qué clase de hombre poseía unos ojos de ese color? Ojos que reflejaban o más bien que gritaban odio.

-Señor - dijo un pirata sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo Bane arrastrando la voz con molestia.

-Aun no está todo perdido.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

El pirata sacó de entre sus ropas roídas y sucias un cilindro de color negro con toques plateados y se lo entregó.

Bane lo cogió con las dos manos y lo examinó meticulosamente. ¿Era posible que fuera...?

-Creo que es un sable de luz jedi - dijo el pirata - Pero no estoy seguro, no pude activarlo.

El Doros sonrió ante el objeto y le dio la razón a su subordinado, las cosas no estaban tan perdidas, puesto que lo que tenía en sus manos era un sable de luz auténtico y en efecto, no podía activarlo.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos venderlo y obtener algunas ganancias - agregó el pirata.

-No estaría mal - dijo Bane ilusionando al pirata - Pero temo que se me acaban de ocurrir otros planes.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Bane sacó una pequeña bláster y disparó directamente a la cabeza del pirata, dejándole un hoyo humeante en medio de la frente.

-Llévenselo de aquí - ordenó el caza recompensas y un par de hombres tomaron el cadáver y lo desaparecieron de su vista.

Regresó a contemplar el sable láser y volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de algo.

-"Apuesto que este era tu sable jedi" - pensó - "¿Qué harás ahora sin él?"

* * *

De vuelta a Thebek 7, Anakin y Ahsoka veían como una nave estilo Alderiana estaba aterrizando y de ella salieron un par de hombres que se dirigieron a la togruta con respeto.

-General Fulcrum - dijo uno de ellos haciendo un saludo militar - Es hora de volver a la base.

-Muy bien - dijo ella - En marcha Skywito.

Antes de subirse a la nave alderiana, Anakin observó por ultima vez su Y-wing, cuestionándose si era correcto dejarlo, pero al final decidió dejarlo en el planeta, ya era un vejestorio y además ya no tenía el chip de rastreo imperial, lo que lo hacía ya inservible.

Entró a la nave y se sentó junto a Ahsoka en los asientos de los pasajeros y viendo a la población de Thebek 7 despedirse de ellos por medio de la ventana, abandonaron el planeta y se internaron en el espacio.

-Iremos a la nave insignia - dijo el piloto - Allí la estará esperando el jefe.

-Por cierto - dijo el copiloto - No dijo que iba a llevar compañía.

-Quiero darle una sorpresa - contestó Ahsoka con una sonrisa y luego mirando al castaño agregó - Y créeme que tu también te sorprenderás.

-No puedo esperar - dijo Anakin haciendo una media sonrisa y rodando los ojos.

Aunque no lo pareciese, Anakin estaba impaciente por conocer la identidad del líder de los rebeldes.

Luego de unas horas en el espacio, todos los pasajeros de la nave visualizaron una gran embarcación Alderiana. El piloto condujo hacia ella y por el transmisor se escuchó a una persona pedir identificación, a lo que el conductor respondió:

-Nave L-6389, transportando conmigo a Fulcrum y a un invitado.

-"Tiene permiso para abordar, el jefe los estará esperando en el hangar.

En pocos minutos la nave atravesó el campo de seguridad y aterrizó en el hangar suavemente.

Ahsoka fue la primera en pararse seguida de Anakin, este último inhaló profundamente y caminó hacia la rampa de descenso.

La puerta de abrió lentamente y lo primero que vio, le hizo quedarse atónito.

-¡Senador Organa!

-¡Maestro Skywalker!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola lectores, les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste y que sus dudas del capitulo anterior sean resultas.**_

_**Disfruténlo.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Anakin parpadeó varias veces sin poder procesar por completo lo que estaba viendo.

Bail Organa se hallaba parado delante de él con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que todos los rumores del imperio acerca de el senador de Alderaan no estaba equivocados después de todo y por fin tenía las pruebas para acusarlo públicamente. Las cosas para el Lord Sith iban mejorando poco a poco.

Con una media sonrisa que ocultaba un poco de maldad, el castaño descendió de la nave junto a Ahsoka y se paró frente a Bail para saludarlo.

Por su parte, Bail Organa sintió como su sangre se helaba por completo y su cuerpo se paralizó al ver como Anakin Skywalker se acercaba tranquilamente.

Se suponía que el jedi estaba muerto, o al menos eso era lo que Obi-Wan le había dicho, pero al verle lleno de vida, comenzó a dudar de las palabras de Kenobi y a cuestionarse de que otras posibles mentiras creía como verdad. No obstante, había otra cosa o más bien dicho alguien que por su bien debía mantenerse lejos de Skywalker.

-Si que es una sorpresa - dijo Anakin - Nunca pensé que el líder de los Rebeldes fuera usted Senador.

Organa frunció el seño por unos segundos y respondió:

-El sorprendido soy yo. Todo este tiempo creí que había muerto con la orden 66.

Antes de que Anakin dijera una sola palabra, un silbido robótico familiar se escuchó en el hangar y un pequeño droide modelo R2 de color azul avanzó hacia ellos quedándose junto a Organa.

-¿Artoo? - dijo Anakin asombrado al ver a su viejo amigo astro mecánico, ya que durante diez años creyó que había sido destruido.

-Digamos que es otra sorpresa - dijo Ahsoka con una sonrisa.

El castaño quiso acercase al droide, pero este emitió un pitido de rechazó y se alejó un poco.

-Artoo soy yo...Anakin - dijo el Lord Sith todavía sintiéndose extraño al pronunciar su viejo nombre.

R2-D2 volvió a emitir un sonido de rechazo, cosa que dejó extrañados a todos.

-¿Qué te pasa Artoo? - dijo Ahsoka- Es Anakin, no es un enemigo.

El astro mecánico armado de valor comenzó a emitir sonidos rápidos usando un tono agresivo y todos ellos dirigidos hacia el castaño.

-¿Le borraron la memoria? - preguntó Anakin.

-No que yo sepa - contestó Ahsoka - A mi si me reconoció cuando lo vi de nuevo y desde que he estado con él nunca se había comportado así.

El droide continuó lanzando sus pitidos hostiles. Bail no entendía lo que decía, Ahsoka solo un poco, ya que "hablaba" muy rápido, sin embargo Anakin que comprendió cada palabra se petrificó al escucharle pronunciar la última.

-"¡Asesino!"

Ahsoka frunció el seño confundida, habían sido tantos insultos que escuchó por parte del droide, que aun no procesaba todo. Entre las palabras que ella entendió se encontraban: Enemigo, Aléjate de él, Es peligroso, Traidor etc.

-¿Pero que dices? - exclamó Ahsoka ofendida por la actitud de R2 - Es Anakin de quien estás hablando.

-"¡Aléjate de él, no confíes en él!"- dijo R2 en pitidos rápidos.

-¿Qué está diciendo? - preguntó Organa extrañado por la actitud del robot.

Anakin se apartó de R2 comprendiendo todo. Su viejo amigo de vuelo no había tenido un borrado de memoria, al contrario, conservaba perfectamente cada recuerdo, cada momento que vivió junto al ex-jedi y por supuesto, recordaba claramente ese día.

Ese día en que la luz se extinguió para él, dando paso a la oscuridad.

Quería explicarle a R2 toda la verdad, quería decirle que estaba arrepentido de haber...matado a su ángel y que no podía soportar vivir con esa carga en su mente, pero no serviría de nada. El droide ya tenía una mala imagen de él y no se veía dispuesto a cambiarla, además las dos personas que estaban ahí también no debían saberlo jamás.

Súbitamente otro problema se le presentó. R2 podría contarle a Ahsoka lo que ocurrió aquel día y si lo hacía, toda su fachada quedaría descubierta y la confianza que se tenían desaparecería por completo. No obstante, había pasado por alto algo.

La togruta mencionó, aunque no explícitamente, que ya llevaba tiempo trabajando con el droide. A lo que llevaba cuestionarse el porque no le contó nada.

Dejando escapar un suspiro Anakin regresó su vista a Organa y se dijo mentalmente que hablaría con R2-D2 cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de estar a solas.

-Debe ser un error en su programa - dijo Anakin tratando de poner una excusa.

-¿Lo crees posible? - le cuestionó Bail mirando de reojo al droide

-Es probable...R2 siempre ha estado en los lugares llenos de mucha acción. Tal ves algún golpe lo desestabilizó.

-"¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!" - exclamó droide en pitidos todavía molestos.

-Yo podría revisarlo sin problema - agregó el castaño - Después de todo, conozco a la perfección cada parte de él.

R2 volvió a vociferar otro pitido de enojo, se dio media vuelta y se fue del hangar a paso rápido.

-No esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma - dijo Ahsoka lamentándose -Pensé que se alegraría de verte.

-Las cosas aveces no salen como uno las piensa- dijo Anakin sintiéndose un poco afligido por la reacción de R2.

-¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? - dijo Bail cambiando de tema - Y así podrán contarme que ocurrió en Thebek 7.

-Suena perfecto - dijo Ahsoka animándose un poco - Pero primero me gustaría asearme y creo que a ti también te vendría bien Skywito.

Anakin iba responderle cuando se percató de que no estaba equivocada, pues tanto su ropa como la de ella estaba cubierta de lodo, fango y quien sabe que otros componentes.

-Dos de mis droides los llevaran a sus habitaciones y se encargaran de limpiar sus ropas - dijo Bail.

* * *

El sentir el agua caliente caer por su cara y cuerpo le era sumamente relajante. De hecho había momentos en que deseaba quedarse un buen rato en la regadera o en la tina, pero siempre se interponían sus deberes imperiales y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Cerró la llave de la regadera, tomó una toalla que estaba en un perchero a unos centímetros de él y se la colocó en la cintura y con otra se secó el cabello dejándosela sobre sus hombros.

Era curioso como la serie de eventos lo habían llevado a estar en la nave rebelde de Bail Organa y sin que este sospechara que el mismísimo Darth Vader estuviera a escasos metros de él.

Era como para echarse reír.

Con una ligera risa malvada, Anakin salió del baño dejando escapar todo el vapor del agua caliente hacia la habitación que le habían asignado.

Su ropa ya se encontraba limpia sobre la cama y cuando se acercó a ella para tomarla, sintió una perturbación en la fuerza, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de su puerta siendo abierta.

Inmediatamente con ayuda de la fuerza atrajo hacia él su bláster, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y apuntó en dirección a la puerta.

Parada, debajo del umbral, se encontraba una niña de no más de diez años de edad, de cabello café oscuro, ojos marrones, tez blanca y vestida de blanco con ligeros toques azules.

Su respiración era agitada y se le podía ver ligeramente las mejillas rojas, y por su expresión de sorpresa, era obvio que no esperaba encontrar la habitación ocupada.

La pequeña volteó hacia su derecha sobresaltada y sin pedir permiso entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe, desconcertando a Anakin en el proceso.

-Por favor no le digas que estoy aquí - dijo la niña ocultándose en el ropero.

-Espera - dijo el castaño tratando de detenerla, pero justo en ese momento su puerta fue tocada varias veces.

Con la confusión pintada en su cara, Anakin se acercó a la puerta aun con su bláster en mano y la abrió.

-Disculpe las molestias señor - dijo un droide de protocolo color dorado - Pero estoy buscando a mi pequeña ama. ¿La ha visto por aquí?

-¡Tripio! - dijo Anakin asombrado.

-Si, ese es mi nombre -contestó el droide - Soy un droide de protocolo especializado en las relaciones cibernético humanas. Además de conocer y dominar seis millones de formas de comunicación...

-Si ya lo sé - dijo soltando una pequeña risa al escuchar el típico monólogo del droide. La verdad, le alegraba el verle de nuevo y que aun siguiera siendo tan...él.

-¿Ya lo sabe?

-Tripio, soy yo Anakin.

-¿Anakin?...Lo siento pero no tengo registros en mi base de datos ese nombre.

-Debes estar bromeando - dijo borrando su sonrisa - Fui yo quien te rescató del tiradero y te rearmó...bueno, lo mejor que pude.

-¿Yo en un tiradero? - exclamó ofendido -Usted debe de tener un problema en sus conexiones cerebrales señor. Pues mi base de datos me indica que he servido a la familia Organa desde hace ya bastante tiempo, diez años para ser exactos. Y mi deber es cuidar a la pequeña ama, así que le preguntaré de nuevo ¿La ha visto?

Anakin miró a 3PO y entendió que a diferencia de R2 a él si le habían borrado la memoria, así que con un tono decepcionado dijo:

-No, no la he visto.

-Entonces me disculpo por molestarle, que tenga un buen día señor - dijo dándose vuelta y avanzando por el pasillo - ¿Yo en un tiradero? Aveces los humanos son difíciles de entender.

El castaño cerró puerta y suspiró disgustado.

En eso, sintió una pequeña presencia cerca de él y recordó a la niña escondida en el ropero.

-Ya puedes salir - dijo él mirando el escondite.

La cabeza de la niña se asomó ligeramente por el marco del guardarropa y preguntó:

-¿Seguro que ya se fue?

-Si, seguro - le contestó Anakin.

La pequeña salió del closet y miró al mayor un poco nerviosa.

En cambio Anakin, no podía dejar de mirarla detenidamente. Esa niña era la copia en miniatura de su ángel. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Gracias...por dejarme ocultarme aquí - dijo ella entrelazando sus manos apenada y con otro sobresalto agregó - Perdona mis modales, papá siempre me dice que debo presentarme... Mi nombre es Leia Organa, princesa de Alderaan.

Leia.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Yo creo que será un niño._

_-Y yo digo que estás equivocada, será una niña._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Solo lo sé._

_-Mmm, si es niño le pondremos...Luke._

_-Y si es niña...¡Ya sé!...La llamaremos Leia._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

La fuerza realmente lo estaba torturando.

-¿Por qué huías de 3P0? - preguntó Anakin con curiosidad. Conocía el temperamento del robot, pero nunca había visto a alguien escabullirsele de esa forma.

-Al parecer mi padre le dio ordenes de mantenerme en mi habitación - contestó Leia más confiada - Pero me aburrí de estar allí mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

El castaño vaciló unos segundos, llegando a la conclusión de que no pasaba nada con decirle a la niña su nombre, total, era el nombre de una persona que ya no existía más.

-Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker.

La pequeña leía abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre y su cara se tornó a una llena de asombro.

-¿El famoso Jedi? ¿Eres el hombre sin miedo?

-Ehh...podría decirse que si.

-He leído algunas cosas sobre ti en los viejos libros de historia de la república. Salvaste a muchos en las guerras Clon y la tía Ahsoka me ha hablado bastante de ti, aunque siempre lo hace en secreto, ya que mi papá no lo aprueba del todo.

Anakin se enterneció ante la mirada emocionada de la niña. De hecho, la cara que traía, era exactamente igual a la suya cuando entró al templo jedi por primera vez.

No obstante y por encima de todo lo demás, pudo percibir a través de la fuerza que la niña era especial, algo en ella le llamaba la atención y le incitaba a protegerla.

Sentía un especie de afecto paternal hacia ella, y eso que solo llevaba cinco minutos de conocerla, pero parecía como si la niña fuera parte de él, algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta como explicarlo.

-¿Es cierto que una vez salvaste a todo un planeta de un virus mortal? - le interrogó Leia emocionada.

-Si lo hice, pero creo que será mejor contártelo más tarde. De seguro Bail me está esperando.

-¡Oh! - dijo Leia percatándose de que el castaño apenas llevaba unos pocos minutos de salir de la ducha - Perdona...y gracias de nuevo.

Leia salió de la habitación y se fue corriendo por el pasillo con rumbo desconocido.

-Así que Organa tiene una hija - dijo Anakin una vez estando solo - ¿Qué más sorpresas me deparará este día?

* * *

**_¿Sorprendidos? Espero que si._**

**_Quiero comentarles, que para efectos de este fic, el senador Organa no sabe la verdadera identidad de Vader, ya que esto jugará un papel muy importante en capitulos futuros._**

**_Nos leemos en la próxima._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola chicos, me alegra que les éste gustando está historia, pues solo les digo que aún hay muchos más capítulos.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Apenas Ahsoka y Anakin se hubiesen retirado del hangar, Bail se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a sus aposentos de la nave.

Una vez estando en la seguridad de su habitación, caminó hacia una pintura que estaba colgada en la pared, la cual retrataba los paisajes de Alderaan y levantándola ligeramente, sacó de la parte de atrás un viejo comunicador. La persona que se lo dio, le había dejado claro que solo lo usara en caso de emergencia. Pero viendo lo que acababa de ocurrir, Bail podía clasificarlo como una verdadera emergencia.

El comunicador tenía un pequeño tablero con letras en código y no medía más allá de la mano de un infante de cinco años, además de que operaba en una frecuencia oculta difícil de detectar, garantizando la seguridad total de los mensajes enviados como recibidos.

Las manos del senador no paraban de temblar, dificultándole el poder escribir el mensaje con rapidez. De su frente se resbalaban pequeñas gotas de sudor frío y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba con frecuencia con cada segundo.

Necesitaba respuestas, y _él _era la única persona quien podía dárselas. Si no fuera porque debía guardar apariencias, iría a aquel planeta arenoso y se las sacaría de cualquier forma posible.

Sin embargo, no solo estaba el problema o el milagro o lo que fuera de ver a Anakin Skywalker vivo, no, eso eso era lo de menos. Lo que a Bail realmente le preocupaba más sobre todas las cosas, era que su pequeña Leia también se hallaba en la misma nave.

La pequeña niña desde temprana edad, había demostrado una tremenda curiosidad por la historia de la galaxia, y sobre todo por los roles políticos. Bail no pudo evitar recordar como una vez (y con solo siete años de edad) la encontró enfrente de todos sus peluches ordenados a manera de espectadores hablando sobre tratados de reparticiones equitativas de tierras. Sin olvidar que cada vez que él debía hacer un viaje a la capital por asuntos políticos, Leia siempre insistía en acompañarlo y le daba buenos argumentos para convencerlo de ello.

La niña tenía madera para la política, no lo negaba, pues era la viva imagen de su madre...

_Padmé._

Siempre llena de determinación y coraje, buscando sin importar arriesgar su vida traer paz a la galaxia. Eso y más era la antigua Senadora de Naboo, pero además era una excelente y querida amiga.

No obstante, Leia no solo era una pequeña copia de su madre. Muchas veces mostraba una gran testarudez e impulsividad que se podía ver perfectamente de quien lo había heredado y rezaba a la fuerza que solo hubiese recibido solo eso, puesto que si mostraba otro "don" estaría metido en un buen lío. Pese a que ya estaba entrando a otro justo ahora.

Terminó de escribir el mensaje y lo envió sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, deseando que llegara a su destino, lo más rápido posible.

Regresó el comunicador de nuevo a su escondite, se secó el sudor de la frente y mandó a llamar a un droide de servicio.

-¿En qué puedo servirle señor Organa? - preguntó el Robot.

-Quiero que preparen el comedor para mi y mis invitados - ordenó Bail con voz más tranquila.

-Enseguida, ¿Desea algo más?

-Dile a C3PO que Leia debe permanecer en su habitación y que no puede salir hasta que yo indique lo contrario.

-Como diga señor.

Cuando el droide salió a cumplir sus ordenes, Bail, se juró así mismo que no dejaría que nada le pasase a SU hija, porque eso era SU hija y nadie se la llevaría de su lado, ni siquiera el padre biológico.

* * *

Después de terminar de arreglarse, Anakin, siguió a un droide que lo llevó hasta el comedor principal de la nave, allí mismo, ya se encontraban Bail y Ahsoka en sus lugares junto a la mesa esperándolo a que se le uniera.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - le preguntó Ahsoka al verle.

-Me topé con alguien en el camino -contestó el castaño tomando asiento junto a ella.

Bail, quien estaba sentado a la cabeza solo se limitó a pedir que trajeran las bebidas y la comida. No sabía como confrontar al jedi para obtener algunas respuestas, y ni siquiera sabía si era de fiar.

¿Cómo saber si no estaba trabajando para el imperio? Pues observando el estilo de ropas que llevaba puestas podía pasar por un oficial. Era por eso que tomaría precauciones.

De modo que una vez que los droides trajeron las bebidas, este optó por tomar su copa y observar el comportamiento del castaño.

-¿A sí? - dijo Ahsoka curiosa -¿A quién?

-A Tripio - dijo Anakin tomando la copa que le ofrecieron los droides - Y por supuesto...a tú hija Bail.

Bail comenzó a toser y de sus ojos rodaron un par de pequeñas lágrimas producto de la sofocación causada por la bebida que tragó mal.

-¿Leia está aquí? - dijo Ahsoka asombrada mirando a Organa - ¿Por qué no me dijiste Bail?

Cuando el senador hubo recuperado la compostura, miró a sus invitados maldiciendo al droide de protocolo dorado para luego decir:

-Es...peraba a que estuviéramos aquí reunidos para decirlo, además Breha me regañó diciendo que no paso tiempo con ella. Así que decidí traerla esta vez.

Aun tenía una ventaja, y era que al menos el maestro jedi creía que Padmé había muerto con su hijo no nacido, haciendo muy difícil que él averiguara la verdad. No obstante se cuestionó en ese momento como sería la reacción de Anakin ante la mención de la senadora Amidala. ¿Sería de tristeza? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Odio? ¿Una combinación de las tres?

-¿Y no crees que puede correr peligro? - preguntó Anakin tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Ésta es una nave segura - replicó Bail frunciendo el seño al oírlo - El imperio cree que estoy en una misión diplomática, lo que nos evita problemas si nos llegáramos a topar con una flota imperial.

Anakin no muy convencido de ello, le dio un trago a su copa descubriendo la desagradable sorpresa de que su contenido era jugo de granada. Lo cual era lamentable, pues él quería algo más fuerte que ese simple jugo.

-Bail, cuando te logré contactar me dijiste que habías tenido problemas con el imperio ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Ahsoka mientras un droide le colocaba un plato con carne y verduras frente a ella.

-Fui citado por el mismísimo perro del Emperador - contestó Bail agradecido por el cambio de tema y a la vez mostrando desagrado al mencionar al Sith en particular.

-¡Hey! - exclamó Anakin al escuchar ese apelativo a su persona.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre el castaño poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso y para poder escapar de la situación hizo que un droide le sirviera más jugo de granada y trató de esconderse en la bebida. "_Estúpido Bail"_

-Como te decía - prosiguió Bail no pasando por alto la reacción del ex-jedi.

-Vader quería saber si los rumores acerca de mi afiliación con los rebeldes eran ciertos.

-¿Y cómo saliste de eso? -preguntó Ahsoka.

-Él no tiene con que comprobar los rumores, por lo tanto no tiene la forma de detenerme.

-_"Te equivocas Senador" _\- pensó Anakin mientras tomaba los cubiertos para poder comer de su plato.

-¿Sabes dónde está ahora Vader? -cuestionó la togruta.

_Comiendo junto a ustedes._

Bail se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, se pasó la mano derecha por su cabello que ya mostraba unas cuantas canas y dejando escapar una exhalación contestó:

-Lo único que se es que se encuentra encerrado en su residencia en Coruscant. De momento no ha habido señales de él, cosa que agradezco y bueno, no es de extrañar que siempre por estas fechas desaparezca del ojo público.

Vader siguió comiendo, aparentando escuchar la conversación entre el senador y su ex-aprendiz, pero en realidad, su mente se había llenado de sus propios pensamientos. Bail no se equivocaba, era cierto que por las fechas cercanas al aniversario de la creación del imperio, él solía desaparecer del público. La galaxia entera pensaba que se encontraba realizando trabajos para el Emperador, no obstante, la verdad era otra. Lo que en verdad hacia, era ahogar el pasado. Aquel, que sin falta alguna por esas vísperas hacia que su llama de odio renaciera, aquel que le recordaba el camino del Sith, aquel que que ya estaba muerto, aquel... que le daba más poder.

-¿Qué es lo que hará? -preguntó la togruta trayendo a Anakin al presente.

-Quien sabe – dijo Bail encogiéndose de hombros y dejando escapar otro suspiro agregó – Para algunos estás fechas traen alegría, pero para mi solo traen tristeza. Ya casi no puedo recordar como era la vida antes del Imperio, cuando aun había jedi manteniendo la paz, cuando los senadores de la república nos organizábamos para ayudar a los necesitados, cuando todo era perfecto – hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar un trago de su jugo – Ahora, todo es un maldito infierno...infierno que me alegra que Padmé no viese, pues estaría muy decepcionada de ver como sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Un silencio pesado atrapó a toda la habitación, Ahsoka bajó la miraba con pesar y recordó todos los buenos momentos que pasó con la senadora. La extrañaba muchísimo, ella era una de sus mejores amigas, fue una de las pocas personas que no la abandonó cuando la acusaron del asesinato que jamás cometió y cuando se enteró de su muerte rompió a llorar. Todo se había ido por el drenaje, ya no le quedaba a nadie y llegó a incluso a estar de acuerdo con la antigua regla jedi de no formar lazos, pues cuando estos se rompían solo le causaban mucho sufrimiento. Con esto, decidió permanecer escondida y en soledad, de planeta en planeta, de nave en nave, solo teniendo escaso contacto con las personas. No quería volver a sufrir, no quería volver a ver a sus seres queridos muertos. Pero al final el tiempo le tenía planeado otra cosa y ahora sabía perfectamente que la esperanza y los lazos no estaban muertos y que debía pelear si quería cumplir con la última voluntad de sus amigos.

-No dejaremos que sus esfuerzos sean en vano – dijo Ahsoka levantando la cabeza y en un tono firme – La senadora Amidala deseaba ver una galaxia en paz, una galaxia en donde nadie tuviera miedo, en donde hubiera justicia. Así que sin importar nada cumpliré su último deseo.

Bail sonrió sin mostrar los dientes al escuchar aquello, la togruta tenía razón, era por eso que la Rebelión había nacido, para traer justicia y paz a la galaxia de nuevo.

Dejando a la chica de lado por un segundo, Organa centró su vista discretamente a Skywalker y alcanzó a ver como este tenía las manos quietas y la mirada fijada en su plato de comida, el cual estaba a medio comer. Era claro que el oír el nombre de su esposa le había paralizado y era aun más probable que tuviera un gran duelo en su interior, por consiguiente optó por cambiar el tema.

-Pero bueno – dijo el gobernador con voz más animada - ¿Por qué no me dicen cada detalle de la misión de Thebek 7, incluyendo tu aparición Maestro Skywalker?

Ahsoka comenzó a relatar la misión detalle por detalle, desde el primer día que llegó al planeta, cuando se reencontró con Anakin y el asalto a la base imperial, omitiendo las alertas de la fuerza que llevaba sintiendo desde hace días.

El que su ex-aprendiz no le contara nada acerca de las perturbaciones de la fuerza al senador, le hizo entender al castaño que era algo que solo él y ella podrían discutir.

Cuando la togruta terminó, Bail solo asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y felicitó el éxito de la misión.

-¿Entonces Cad Bane controlaba todo? - dijo Organa para estar seguro.

-Si - contestó Anakin en un tono cansado, era obvio que le aburría demasiado dar informes de las misiones, incluso como Vader, era todo un reto - Pero estoy seguro que hay alguien más arriba.

-¿Una nueva organización ilegal será?

-Estaba pensando que quizá Alba Escarlata esté involucrado - dijo Ahsoka -Es probable que...

-Alba Escarlata no está interesada en el cultivo de esa planta, prefieren cosas que le dejen más dinero, como el coaxium.

-¿Cómo estas seguro?- le cuestionó Bail.

Vader recordaba muy bien las múltiples misiones que tuvo que realizar en busca de los integrantes de aquella organización, ya que habían sido incontables veces que estos ladrones lograron apoderarse con el combustible proveniente de las minas imperiales. De modo que cuando consiguió contactar con el supuesto líder de la asociación, (aunque sabía perfectamente que esa chica no era la cabeza principal) logró un acuerdo de pagar todo el coaxium que fuera robado a los rebeldes. Así, el imperio tenía bajo control a Alba Escarlata.

Pero no podía decirles eso a las dos personas que estaban frente a él.

-Tengo mis fuentes - contestó Anakin al momento que le daba otro sorbo al jugo de granada, pero ya harto del sabor agregó - ¿No tienes...algo más fuerte?

-Creí que los jedi no bebían - dijo Organa.

-No soy... - calló de golpe al darse cuenta del error que iba a cometer - Una copa no hace daño.

-¿Desde cuándo bebes Skywito? - preguntó la togruta con legitimo asombro.

Una pequeña risa fue reprimida por parte de Organa al escuchar el apodo del castaño y este último miró de reojo a su ex-aprendriz diciendo:

-¿Recuerdas ese trato que teníamos? ¿El de solo llamarme así cuando estemos solos SABIONDA?

-¡Ups! -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Perdona, lo había olvidado... Skywito.

Una media sonrisa se formó tanto en la cara de Anakin como en la de Ahsoka, mostrándole a Bail que aun después de tanto tiempo, ellos dos seguían llevándose bien.

-Traigan dos vasos y una botella de whisky Corelliano - ordenó Bail a sus droides - Y regresando al tema de la organización misteriosa...hay algo que deben saber.

Mientras un droide les servía a Anakin y al senador un vaso de whisky, Bail sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un datapad y lo encendió mostrando su contenido, el cual eran hologramas de varios planetas del borde exterior.

-Mis hombres han interceptado varios mensajes de auxilio - dijo Bail - La mayoría dice lo mismo: Piratas y clones se han unido y los han esclavizado para cosechar una planta que mata las tierras. Además de contar con escasos recursos para vivir.

Anakin leyó todos los nombres de lo planetas que aparecían en la holoimagen, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que todos ellos habían aparecido en sus listas de informes del imperio y que a según estos, las provisiones de alimentos y recursos habían sido entregadas con éxito y sin problemas.

Pero al ver esto, le que dejaba aun más claro que alguien quería jugar en contra del imperio y no eran los rebeldes.

-Esta nueva organización se está extendiendo - dijo Bail - No sabemos si están afiliados al imperio o si actúan por su propia cuenta, pero lo que si sabemos es que si continúan operando de esta forma, acabaran con la vida de muchos mundos.

-Entonces debemos actuar ya - dijo Ahsoka - No tenemos mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al terminar la cena, Bail se excusó para atender una llamada importante, mientras que Anakin y Ahsoka regresaron a sus habitaciones para al fin descansar un poco antes de la siguiente misión.

-No le dijiste a Organa sobre las advertencias de la fuerza - dijo Anakin.

-No quiero preocuparlo - dijo Ahsoka - Además quiero estar segura de que peligro se trata.

-¿Aun...puedes sentirla?

La togruta asintió sin decir nada y continuaron caminando por el pasillo que los llevaría a sus habitaciones, pero en eso...

-¡Ahsoka! - gritó una niña que corría en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Leia! - dijo la togruta al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para abrazar a la niña.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Peleaste contra los malos? ¿Ganaste? ¡Vamos cuéntame todo!

-Paciencia - dijo Ahsoka separándose de Leia y levantándose a la vez. Y mirando al castaño agregó - Aveces me recuerda un poco a ti.

-¿A mi? - dijo Anakin elevando una ceja - ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Los dos son muy impacientes.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo Anakin y Leia con la misma expresión en sus caras.

Al ver eso, Ahsoka comenzó a reírse y por otro lado, Anakin, al ver el seño fruncido de la niña, le recordó cuando Padmé hacia ese gesto.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación Leia? -dijo la togruta - Allí podremos platicar mas a gusto.

-¡Si! - dijo la niña emocionada.

Cuando entraron en el cuarto de la princesa de Alderaan, Anakin pudo ver que era bastante grande en comparación al que le habían asignado y que este estaba repleto de juguetes, peluches, hololibros, modelos de planetas y muchas otras cosas más. A la mitad de la estancia, se encontraban tres cojines puffs enormes de color rosa pálido en donde tomaron asiento.

-Ya me enteré que conociste a Anakin -dijo Ahsoka sonriéndose a la pequeña.

-Si, ya nos cocimos hace un rato - dijo Leia con una pequeña risa -Me alegra conocer por fin tu maestro.

Anakin se volvió a enternecer al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña, preguntándose como es que lograba tal sentimiento en él.

Justo en ese momento apareció 3P0 cargando consigo una charola con un plato repleto de chocolates y los colocó en la mesita que estaba en medio de los cojines.

-Aquí esta lo que me pidió princesa - dijo el droide - Pero le recuerdo que si come demasiados su estómago podría doler...¡Oh!.. Señorita Ahsoka, me alegra mucho volverla a ver.

-Igualmente - dijo Ahsoka.

-¿Y usted señor?

-Anakin - contestó el castaño.

-¡Oh! Cierto, espero que ya se encuentre mejor de aquellos delirios.

-¿Delirios? - preguntó Ahsoka confundida.

-Larga historia - dijo Anakin.

-Bueno, con su permiso - dijo 3P0 - Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme.

El droide dorado de protocolo se alejó a otra parte de la habitación y entró en modo de hibernación.

-A él si le borraron la memoria - dijo Ahsoka - Lo siento.

-No...no importa - dijo Anakin - Al menos aun conserva su característico humor.

-Es cierto – contestó con una pequeña risa.

-¿Jugamos algo? - preguntó Leia.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? - dijo Ahsoka.

-Sabbac.

-¿Segura que sabes como se juega? - preguntó Anakin.

-Ya verás.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Leia tenía de su lado varios chocolates acumulados, demostrando su gran habilidad en el juego, cosa que sorprendió al castaño.

La niña parecía intuir cada movimiento que él o Ahsoka iban a realizar, y cada vez que parecía que el juego estaba perdido, subía la apuesta en chocolates y demostraba una excelente mano.

-Flor corrida verde - dijo Leia bajando su mano.

-¿Cómo es posible que una niña de diez años sea tan buena? - cuestionó Anakin perdiendo por octava vez.

-Te dije que era muy buena.

Anakin la miró detenidamente, la niña parecía tener unos reflejos y una intuición dignos de un usuario de la fuerza, pero no estaría seguro si no le realizaba un examen de midiclorianos o lo averiguara entrando a su mente usando la fuerza. Pero de momento no podía hacer ni uno ni otro.

-¿Otra ronda? - preguntó Leia con una sonrisa - Aun me quedan muchos choco...

Leia se calló abruptamente y se paralizó de repente, como si algo la hubiese asustado.

-¿Leia estas bien? - preguntó Ahsoka.

Anakin también se paralizó, sintiendo como la fuerza le estaba diciendo que un peligro se aproximaba.

Ahsoka abrió los ojos al sentir la amenaza e intercambió miradas con su ex-maestro.

Y justo en ese momento una fuerte sacudida se produjo en la nave, seguida de el sonido de una explosión.

-Nos atacan - dijo Ahsoka levantándose - Iré a ver que ocurre, Anakin, por favor quédate con Leia.

-No te vayas Ahsoka - dijo Leia claramente asustada.

-No te preocupes - dijo la togruta agachándose a la altura de la princesa - Todo va a estar bien.

Y con eso último, Ahsoka salió de la habitación, no sin antes indicarle a Anakin con la mirada que protegiera a la niña.

Otra explosión se volvió a escuchar y Leia dejó escapar un grito. Anakin, sintiendo el miedo de la niña se acercó ella y no sabiendo si era lo mejor, la abrazó.

-Ya escuchaste a Ahsoka - dijo Anakin -Todo va a estar bien. _"No dejaré que nada te pase"_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Todos sus comentarios son recibidos._**

**_Nos leemos a la próxima._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Ahsoka corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la nave hasta llegar a la cubierta principal. Allí ya se encontraba Bail Organa dando ordenes a sus hombres.

-¿Quién nos ataca? - preguntó la togruta.

-Es una fragata del imperio - contestó Bail revisando los datos del ordenador desesperadamente.

-Señor la nave imperial solicita un enlace por medio de la frecuencia abierta - dijo un hombre a cargo del puesto de comunicaciones.

-Acéptala.

En medio de la cubierta, apareció el holograma de un hombre vestido con ropas militares de alto rango. De complexión alta y delgada y su rostro mostraba completa frialdad

-Gobernador Tarkin - dijo Organa en un tono grave - ¿Se puede saber el motivo de está agresión?

-Tengo ordenes de detenerlo senador - contestó Tarkin con seriedad en su voz.

-¿Bajo que cargos?

-Por ayudar, esconder y proporcionar recursos a los rebeldes.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Quién le dio la orden?

-El mismo Lord Vader.

Bail abrió los ojos con sorpresa y maldijo al perro del emperador por hacerle creer que no haría nada en su contra. Debió haberlo previsto antes, porque nadie salía vivo de la oficina de Vader.

Si que era una patada por el trasero.

-Tiene dos opciones senador - dijo Tarkin - Entregarse pacíficamente o ser apresado a la fuerza, le doy cinco minutos.

Tarkin desapareció dejando una fuerte tensión entre todos los presentes y quien más lo sentía era Organa.

-Maldita escoria Sith - maldijo el senador - No podemos salir de esta.

-Debe haber alguna forma...- dijo Ahsoka.

-¡Vader me ha tendido una trampa! ¡¿Cómo fui tan idiota?!

-Pero si tú mismo lo dijiste, no tiene pruebas...

-Es Vader de quien hablamos, él no necesita pruebas para detener a alguien, lo único que tiene que hacer es chasquear los dedos y ya - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - Ya no tiene caso que siga escondiéndome...

-¡Señor, el gobernador Tarkin está en línea! - dijo un hombre al mismo tiempo que aparecía la imagen holográfica del gobernador.

-¿Y bien gobernador, ya tomó una decisión? - preguntó Tarkin.

-Si, ya lo hice -dijo Bail - Y le informo que solo podrá detenerme si es que logra atrapar mi cadáver primero.

-Entonces me encargaré de conseguirlo.

La imagen de Tarkin desapareció y Bail junto a sus demás hombres pudieron ver como de la fragata imperial salían varios cazas Tie con rumbo a la nave alderiana.

-¡Todos a sus puestos de combate! - ordenó Organa - ¡Preparen nuestros cazas¡ ¡Y quiero un escuadrón protegiendo a la princesa!

-¡Anakin está con Leia ahora mismo! - dijo Ahsoka.

-¡Entonces que sean dos escuadrones!

* * *

El ruido naves de combate se escuchó por los alrededores, al igual que los pasos apresurados de los rebeldes moviéndose por todo el lugar. Lo cual puso muy nerviosa a la princesa Leia, quien sujetando un bantha de peluche, no se separaba del regazo de Anakin.

El castaño podía percibir el miedo de la niña, así que por medio de la fuerza trató de tranquilizarla. Sintió como poco a poco se relajaba hasta quedar dormida, pero lo que advirtió a continuación no lo vio venir.

Un reflejó por parte de Leia lo golpeó a través de la fuerza, dejándolo estupefacto. ¿Había sido su imaginación o la niña le había contestado usando inconscientemente la fuerza?

Para asegurarse de que no fuera la primera opción, Anakin aprovechó el sueño de Leia para acceder a su mente y así averiguar el causante de ese reflejo. Sin embargo una misma contestación (no muy fuerte por supuesto) le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

Leia era sensible a la fuerza, y por lo que percibió, tenía un poder bastante alto para su edad.

Organa iba a tener serios problemas si el imperio se enteraba de ello, ya que el castaño estaba consciente de que como Vader había realizado una misión en busca de un holocrón jedi que indicaba la localización de todos lo niños sensibles a la fuerza en toda la galaxia. Y sin duda sabía que Darth Sidious planeaba hacerse con ellos, aunque desconocía su propósito.

Pero eso no le pasaría a Leia...no lo permitiría.

Miró a la pequeña dormir sobre sus brazos por unos segundos. Seguía sin saber como es que con tan solo verla le provocaba aquel sentimiento de protección.

Y entonces la respuesta vino hacia él torturándolo.

No solo era un sentimiento de querer protegerla, también era un sentimiento paternal hacia el hijo o hija que nunca pudo ver nacer.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas y dejó que fluyeran mientras veía el rostro de Leia dormir tranquilamente.

De seguro su hija, porque él estaba seguro de que iba a ser una niña, iba a ser la más bella de todas, inteligente, atenta, buena, fuerte, con una sonrisa hermosa y radiante. En pocas palabras iba a ser la viva imagen de su ángel y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, esperaba que fuera testaruda como él.

Había deseado verla crecer, casarse, tener sus propios hijos y tener una vida feliz...

Pero nunca llegaría el momento para ver eso realidad, porque él simplemente aniquiló la luz, dejando que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

_"Protégelos...Anakin...Protégelos"_

El comunicador del castaño sonó sorprendiéndolo y trayéndole de nuevo a la terrible realidad. Así que secándose las lágrimas con su mano libre lo encendió y vio el holograma de Ahsoka.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando allá afuera? - preguntó Anakin.

-_"La fragata de Tarkin nos está atacando"_ \- contestó ella - _"Bajo el pretexto de que Vader le dio las ordenes de apresar a Organa"_

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no le di...- de nuevo calló, en serio debía hacerse una nota mental acerca de revelar información - ¿Sabe que es parte de los rebeldes?

-_"Al parecer Vader todo el tiempo lo supo y ahora quiere la cabeza de Bail"_

¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando? Vader nunca le había dado ordenes a Tarkin de apresar a Organa, de hecho no lo había hecho al no contar con pruebas suficientes para hacerlo, bueno, no hasta ahora, pero no estaba tan loco para enviarle un mensaje a Tarkin ordenando que atacara la nave del senador y menos con él adentro. Admitía que si planeaba detener a Bail, no sin antes haber terminado con su misión principal.

A lo que le llevaba a cuestionares: ¿Tarkin está actuando solo o alguien se hizo pasar por él?

Si era la primera, su sospecha de la identidad del líder de los esclavistas de Thebek 7 sería verdadera, aunque no quería aceptarlo, ya que se le hacía imposible. No obstante, si resultaba la segunda, significaba que alguien sabía de su huida de Coruscant o que la asociación misteriosa los localizó y busca deshacerse de ellos.

Cualquiera de sus teorías lo llevaban a una mala situación.

-Unos soldados se llevarán a Leia a un lugar seguro - dijo Ahsoka - Mientras yo guiaré un escuadrón de cazas contra las naves de Tarkin. Deseame suerte.

La togruta cortó la comunicación justo al mismo tiempo en que cinco hombres armados y un par de mujeres entraron a la habitación en donde el castaño estaba.

-Venimos por la princesa - dijo un hombre.

Anakin en un acto inconsciente aferró más a Leia contra él y miró muy desconfiado a los hombres que veían a por ella.

-¿A dónde la llevarán? - preguntó el castaño.

-Tenemos una cápsula de escape de emergencia - contestó una de las mujeres - Ha sido adaptada para la protección de la princesa en caso de una emergencia como esta.

-¿Realmente estará segura?

-Lo estará.

Aun desconfiando, Anakin miró por última vez a Leia resistiendo el impulso de besarla en la frente y se la entregó a una de las mujeres, para luego ver como era sacada de ahí.

Sin perder el tiempo, Anakin corrió directo al puerto principal de la nave, el cual estaba repleto de hombres moviéndose de un lado al otro y cuestionó el estado de las tropas rebeldes.

\- Nos superan en número - dijo Bail sin apartar la vista del monitor que le indicaba el estado de sus cazas.

-Hay que realizar un salto - dijo Anakin colocándose a un lado del senador y revisando igualmente los números en el monitor.

-La primera explosión dañó parte de hiperpropulsor. Ya mandé hombres a repararlo, pero necesitamos más tiempo del que no disponemos.

Anakin miró el monitor y luego la ventana que mostraba de frente la fragata imperial con los cazas rebeldes e imperiales luchando entre ellos. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, tenía en su mente un plan, aunque era algo suicida, pero no tenía opción si quería seguir encubierto y con su misión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? - preguntó Anakin abriendo los ojos y mirando al gobernador.

-Diez, tal ves quince minutos - contestó Bail.

-Yo te daré ese tiempo.

Sin darle oportunidad a que el senador le respondiera, Anakin salió disparado del puerto principal y se dirigió directo al hangar.

Cuando estuvo en el, pudo ver como varios hombres corrían por todas partes, subiendo a sus naves, reparándolas e incluso saliendo de ellas hechas pedazos y con graves heridas. Rápidamente se acercó a un oficial y le pidió una nave. El oficial de piso sin cuestionarle nada le ofreció una que estaba a pocos pies de él, pero lamentablemente le informó que no contaba con un droide astro mecánico en óptimas condiciones para operar, provocando que el castaño gruñera de ira.

Se les acababa el tiempo.

Por suerte el pitido de un droide familiar lo hizo darse vuelta topándose con el color azul familiar de cierto droide que conocía perfectamente.

-¡Artoo! - exclamó Anakin aliviado - Llegas en el perfecto momento.

-_"No pienso ir contigo, traidor"_ \- dijo el droide en pitidos molestos.

-¡Artoo, por favor!. ¡Discutiremos eso en otra ocasión! ¿Así que puedes subir a la maldita nave?

-_"Ni loco iré contigo"_

Anakin reprimió un gritó y trató de tranquilizarse (cosa que no pudo) ¿Quién se imaginaría que su droide se pusiera de ese modo y justo en ese momento decisivo? Eso si, sabía que si se ponía a pelear con R2 perdería mucho tiempo valioso. De modo que tomando una fuerte bocada de aire dijo con voz más suave:

-Artoo, sé que te he decepcionado y que no me quieres ver, pero hay vidas en juego, la de Organa, la de Ahsoka, las de los rebeldes y...la de Leia - hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse al droide y agacharse a su altura – No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ellos.

* * *

Las naves X-wing rebeldes volaban a máxima velocidad, derribando a las caza Tie del imperio que podían, pero poco a poco descubrieron que sus rivales las superaban en número.

-¡No podemos con todas general!- dijo un piloto antes de que su nave fuera volada en mil pedazos por dos Tie.

-¡Quiero un escuadrón detrás de mi! - dijo Fulcrum desde su nave - ¡Usaremos la maniobra Gungan!

Cinco naves rebeldes se coloraron detrás de la de Ahsoka formando un triángulo. Todas volaron por encima de la fragata imperial y dispararon hacia los cañones láser, deshabilitando la mayoría de estos.

No obstante, de la fragata salieron más cazas Tie y no dudaron en disparar a matar.

-¡Tengo a tres siguiéndome general! - dijo un rebelde tratando de escapar de las naves.

El color rojo de los láser de los imperiales cubría el espacio de batalla casi por completo, mientras que el azul de los rebeldes tanto como sus naves disminuían a un ritmo acelerado.

Fulcrum volaba con perfecta sincronía, esquivando y disparando a todas las naves imperiales que se le atravesaban, pero no podía permanecer así por mucho tiempo debido a la diferencia numérica que cada vez aumentaba más.

-¡No puedo quitármelos de encima! - gritó otro hombre antes de que su nave fuera destruida.

-¡No deshagan la formación, debemos resistir un poco más! - dijo Ahsoka, aunque fue demasiado tarde, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mitad de su equipo había sido destruido por completo

Ahora solo quedaban escasas naves rebeldes y para complicar más la situación dos cazas Tie iban tras Ahsoka.

Las naves enemigas dispararon, dándole directo al droide de la togruta.

-Me alegra que no fuera Artoo - se dijo ella al momento que hacia girar su nave para esquivar más disparos.

De repente otras naves caza se colocaron frente a ella cerrándole el paso. No tenía forma de escapar, si seguía de largo chocaría contra ellas y si viraba a cualquier lado, les estaría dando un buen blanco a las naves que tenía a su espalda.

-Fuerza ayúdame - imploró.

Justo en ese momento un láser de color verde dio de lleno contra las naves cazas que estaban bloqueándole el paso.

-¿De nuevo tengo que salvar el día Sabionda? - dijo Anakin desde su nave.

-Siempre en el último momento Skywito - dijo la togruta aliviada.

La nave caza de Ahsoka, giró rápidamente, proporcionándole el espacio perfecto a Anakin para disparar contra los cazas Tie que iban tras ella.

-¡Escuche todos con atención! - dijo Anakin a través del comunicador de su caza hacia las naves rebeldes restantes - Tarkin está usando la maniobra rixcop, así que quiero que se dividan en tres grupos, el primero atacará por el lado derecho, el segundo por izquierdo. Esto separara a la naves en dos direcciones, dejando libre al tercer grupo para atacar de frente. ¡¿Me entendieron?!

-_¿Quién demonios es usted?_ \- preguntaron por el comunicador.

-¡Alguien que sabe como salir de esta!

-¡Hagan lo que dice! - ordenó Fulcrum.

-_¡Si general!_ \- dijeron todos los rebeldes.

-Sabionda - dijo Anakin - Tú y yo destruiremos sus propulsores.

Las naves rebeldes siguieron las indicaciones del castaño al pie de la letra y para su sorpresa, las naves imperiales comenzaron a caer en su trampa.

* * *

Desde la fragata imperial Tarkin observaba con verdadera molestia como sus naves eran destruidas por la escoria rebelde.

-Gobernador - dijo un soldado - Han deshabilitado la mayoría de nuestros cañones.

-¿Cómo es posible? - dijo Tarkin con irá en su voz.

-No lo sé, es como si hubiesen descifrado nuestras tácticas de batalla.

-¡Señor! - dijo otro hombre a cargo de un monitor - Dos cazas rebeldes están derribando nuestras naves con un precisión perfecta y se dirigen hacia nosotros.

-¡Muéstramelo! - ordenó Tarkin.

El encargado de los monitores hizo aparecer frente al gobernador un holograma en tiempo real de las naves rebeldes. Una en particular llamó la atención de este, pues parecía intuir cada movimiento que sus caza Tie hacían y los repelía sin problema alguno.

Para él no había duda, ya había visto ese tipo de maniobras hechas por un tipo específico de hombres: Los Jedi.

-¡Derríbenlos a toda costa! - exclamó Tarkin.

* * *

**_Hola, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Agradezco todos sus comentarios, pues me hacen seguir con esta historia._**

**_Nos leemos a la próxima. _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Adrenalina, adrenalina y más adrenalina, eso era lo que estaba corriendo por las venas de Anakin en ese momento al volar con su X-wing, como si fuera parte de él, otra extensión de su cuerpo por así decirlo y no podía evitarlo, porque sabía perfectamente que la fuerza lo había concebido para volar.

Reconoció que ese modelo de nave no era malo, incluso superaba por mucho a los caza Tie del imperio, considerando que estos se destruían fácilmente con solo un disparo y los X-wing mostraban mayor resistentes ante los ataques. Otra nota mental: viajar a Corellia para supervisar la fabricación de naves después de ir a Kamino a supervisar el entrenamiento de los clones.

Se alegraba de haber hecho este viaje, pues solo así pudo encontrar verdaderas fallas en el imperio. Fallas que estaba dispuesto a corregir para que ya no hubiera más disturbios.

El caza Tie que tenía al frente voló en mil pedazos con tan solo un tiro y al ver eso, el castaño dejó escapar un exclamación de triunfo. Si, era consciente de que se trataban de sus naves de su propio bando, pero era vital hacer unos cuantos sacrificios para forjar aun mejor su fachada de hombre "bueno", además el imperio tenía muchísimo dinero para mandar a hacer otra flotilla.

-_"¡Skywito!"_\- dijo Ahsoka por el comunicador de la nave - _"¡Bail me acaba de informar que el propulsor ya está listo!"_

-Entonces regresemos al crucero -contestó Anakin, lamentándose por un lado el ya no poder divertirse un poco más.

Ahsoka mandó la orden de retirada y en menos de unos segundos, la naves rebeldes habían regresado al hangar. Todas a excepción de la togruta y la del castaño, quienes se habían quedado atrás para obtener un poco más de tiempo.

-Ya es hora de volver Sabionda - dijo Anakin - Dudo que puedan hacernos frente con los cañones dañados.

-_¡Si que no has perdido tu toque! _ dijo Ahsoka disponiéndose a regresar, pero justo cuando lo hacia, un proyectil impactó justo en la parte trasera de su nave, estropeando parte de sus propulsores.

-¿Estas bien Ahsoka? -preguntó Anakin preocupado al ver como partes de la nave de la togruta salían desprendidas al espacio.

-_Si _\- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que la computadora de su nave le indicaba que tenía una fuga de combustible - _O quizá no._

-¿Quizá no? ¿Puedes volver al cru...?

El Lord Sith no pudo terminar su frase, gracias a que otro proyectil también le golpeó a su caza. Maldiciendo en Huttés perfecto, se percató de que a la fragata de Tarkin aun conservaba un cañón ileso y conociendo como es el gobernador, sabía que este no se rendiría hasta derribarlos.

-_¡Ahsoka! ¡Maestro Skywalker! _\- dijo Bail por el comunicador -_Deben volver ya al crucero._

-Tenemos serios problemas - dijo Anakin mientras presionaba unos botones para estabilizar su nave.

-_Dejen les envió ayu..._

-_¡No! -_ lo interrumpió Ahsoka - _¡Ustedes váyanse, nosotros estaremos bien!_

_-Pero..._

_-¡Solo hazlo!_

El castaño entendía perfectamente la situación, era mejor salvar a toda una flota en vez de ponerla en riesgo por solo dos vidas. Era una decisión valiente por parte de la togruta, reconociendo que no estaba en condiciones para poder librarse de la situación en la que se encontraba. También él deseaba que se fueran de una maldita vez y no era por el bienestar de los rebeldes, a él le valía un comino sus vidas, pero por una extraña e inexplicable razón, (que aun no podía entender) deseaba que la pequeña Leia estuviera a salvo.

El crucero Alderianno encendió sus hiper propulsores y sin darle oportunidad a los imperiales de actuar, desapareció a velocidad de la luz.

Los dos ex-jedi respiraron aliviados al ver que los rebeldes estaban ya a salvo, no obstante, un rayo tractor atrapó a ambas naves X-Wing y las llevó al interior de la fragata imperial.

-¡Kriff! - exclamó Anakin al ver que no podían escapar.

Una vez encontrándose en el hangar de la nave de Tarkin, varios soldados clon los hicieron descender de sus naves con mucha brusquedad, provocando que Ahsoka se resistiera, pero una mirada de su ex-maestro le indicó que tenía que controlarse. De modo que no tuvo otra opción más que dejar que los clones le quitaran sus sables de luz al igual que Anakin con su bláster y sus cosas.

Los dos fueron esposados y escoltados fuera del hangar por un escuadrón de soldados clones. No eran rivales para ellos, incluso podían haberlos hechos caer sin mover sus manos, aunque de momento habían acordado silenciosamente seguir a los clones y en el camino crear un plan de escape, tal como los viejos tiempos.

Anakin no paraba de inquietarse con cada paso que daban rumbo al encuentro con Tarkin. Se suponía que él, el jedi mas poderoso, había sido dado de baja con la ejecución de la orden 66. Así que si el Gobernador veía que estaba vivito y coleando, no dudaría en dar aviso a Sidious y sería un gran problema con el que lidiar.

_¿Por qué no pensé en un plan por si esto llegase pasar? ¡Ah! Porque soy impulsivo al actuar y no pienso las cosas con más detenimiento... ¡Genial! Ya hasta me auto regaño._

Miró a su alrededor en busca de rutas de escape y de momento solo pudo pensar en dos: por los ductos de ventilación o por el de la basura.

Sin embargo, otro plan se le vino a la mente.

¿Y si le decía a Tarkin que él era Darth Vader?

_Ni loco._

Agitó la cabeza negando tal pensamiento. Tarkin no se lo creería ni en sueños ¿Como el héroe sin miedo, el hombre que juró lealtad a la República, sería la persona quien causó la más grande masacre de todos los tiempos? A pesar de que era cierto, el Gobernador se reiría en su cara.

Una puerta se abrió automáticamente y los clones los hicieron entrar a un cuarto designado para reuniones. Dentro estaba Tarkin con un semblante serio, que cambió a uno completamente de sorpresa al reconocer a los dos ex-jedi.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose unos a los otros y una vez que Tarkin procesó que lo que estaba viendo era real y no producto de su mente, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-He de confesar que me sorprende verlos frente a mi y en está...peculiar situación - dijo el gobernador con su típico semblante con las manos en la espalda - Creí que nunca volvería a cruzar caminos con ustedes, en especial con usted maestro Skywalker, es para mi toda una sorpresa verlo... con vida y si me permite mencionarlo, sabía que hacían falta más que unos inútiles clones para derrotarlo.

-Me halaga gobernador - dijo Anakin sin bajar su guardia.

-Solo que lamento que después de todo usted se haya aliado con los rebeldes. Es un gran desperdicio de potencial.

La tensión en la habitación cada vez se hacía más pesada. Anakin podía ver como Ahsoka mantenía una mirada seria, era obvio que la togruta no había olvidado la importante participación de Tarkin el día en que la enjuiciaron por el crimen que jamás cometió. También pudo percartarse de como los clones no les quitaban la vista de encima, además de estar apuntando sus armas directo a la cabeza.

Debía hacer algo, sabía que Tarkin trataría de interrogarlos y al conocer a la perfección los métodos que usaba para obtener lo que deseaba, no tenía ganas de quedarse ahí para experimentarlos.

¿Pero como escapar de la fragata?

La nave no era tan desconocida para el castaño, no era muy diferente a su muy querido "Ejecutor" así que no veía complicado el conseguir una ruta de escape. Solo que en vez de eso, otra idea surgió en su cabeza y decidió aprovechar la situación para averiguar si Tarkin era el líder de Bane, porque realmente deseaba que no lo fuera.

-Será toda una sorpresa para mi Lord cuando le informe de que he capturado a dos jedi – dijo Tarkin con media sonrisa en su cara – Es obvio que deben ser conscientes de que sus cabezas tienen un alto precio para el imperio, en especial unas como las suyas.

-Si lo sabemos - dijo Anakin tomando una actitud relajada – Y antes de que vendas mi cabeza por kilo, quiero saber si te divierte actuar a espaldas de tu amado imperio.

Tarkin enarcó una ceja y miró extrañado al castaño, no entendiendo a que se refería.

-No se haga el desentendido - prosiguió el Lord Sith encubierto - Sabemos que usted es el líder de la unión de los piratas y clones que esclavizó a Thebek 7.

Tanto el Gobernador como la togruta miraron con las cejas levantadas al ex-jedi, uno tratando de comprender dichas palabras y la otra cuestionándolo con la mirada sobre sus intenciones.

-Tranquila, sé lo que hago - dijo Anakin en voz baja en dirección a la togruta y luego agregó en voz alta hacia Tarkin - Dígame Gobernador ¿Cuántos créditos le ha quitado al imperio con su sucio trabajo? ¿Millones, Billones quizá?

Los músculos de la cara del gobernador se tensaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron mirando al ex-jedi con profundo odio.

-¿Cómo se atreve a lanzar esas acusaciones hacia mi persona? - dijo Tarkin con voz seria - Sepa usted que yo soy fiel al imperio, fiel al emperador y fiel a mi Lord.

-Si claro, ¿cómo no? - dijo Anakin echando más leña al fuego - Estamos en confianza Gobernador, Vader está en Coruscant fuera de alcance, de modo que nunca se enterará de sus fechorías.

Con los ojos echando flamas, Tarkin se acercó al castaño y lo encaró. Su rostro mostraba claramente su ira, cosa que Anakin tomó a su favor.

-Diga la verdad - insistió el Sith - ¿No está usted a cargo de una liga criminal que esclaviza a personas del borde exterior con él fin de obtener ganancias a partir del cultivo de una planta que hace estériles las tierras?

-¿Quiere la verdad? - le cuestionó Tarkin conteniendo su molestia - La verdad, es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me está diciendo. ¿A qué se refiere con una nueva liga criminal? ¿De que planta me está hablando? ¿Cómo saber si no me está inventando semejante disparate para distraerme y así poder escapar?

Ahsoka miró su ex-maestro, quien mostraba un semblante serio, de nuevo se volvió cuestionar que era lo que estaba tramando, pues conocía a la perfección esa cara y era la cara que él siempre hacia cuando en su mente realizaba un plan, que al final terminaba siendo una completa locura, aunque admitía que siempre funcionaban a su extraña manera.

En cambio, Anakin secretamente estaba usando la fuerza en Tarkin, midiendo sus palabras y sus reacciones tanto físicas como mentales. (una técnica tanto jedi como Sith, solo que la Sith le permitía mantenerse oculto de otros usuarios de la fuerza) Esto le permitió ver que el Gobernador estaba diciendo completamente la verdad. Por lo tanto, él no tenía nada que ver con Bane y los clones, cosa que lo mitigó profundamente, puesto que mostraba su fuerte lealtad hacia su Lord.

-_Es por eso que confié en ti_ \- pensó Vader al momento que hacia una media sonrisa.

-Ya no quiero oír más sus tonterías maestro Skywalker – dijo Tarkin después de unos segundos – Enciérrelos en una celda y refuercen la seguridad en esa área.

Ya sin decir nada más, ambos ex-jedi fueron llevados fuera de la sala de juntas, volviéndose a internar en los pasillos de la nave imperial.

-Ahsoka – dijo Anakin elevando con dificultad las manos esposadas para rascarse la nariz- ¿Por qué tus lekkus están sucios?

-¿Qué? - dijo la togruta sin entender.

-¿Por qué tus lekkus están sucios? - repitió el mismo gesto.

-¡Silencio! - ordenó un soldado clon.

Ahsoka se percató de que su ex-maestro estaba usando el código secreto de comunicación, alegrándose de que todavía se acordara de él y que una vez más les serviría para salir de las situaciones más complicadas.

-¿En serio? – contestó ella tocando ligeramente su lekku derecho aparentando examinarlo con detenimiento – Ahora que lo veo, tienes razón, será mejor que los limpie de inmediato.

-¡Les he dicho que silen...

Sin darle oportunidad al clon de finalizar su orden, Anakin de una barrida rápida lo hizo caer al suelo, mientras que Ahsoka hizo caer a otro de una patada giratoria a la cara, produciendo que los demás clones que los escoltaban comenzaran a disparar contra ellos.

Eludiendo perfectamente los bláster de sus oponentes y usando la fuerza contra ellos, el humano y la togruta pudieron desarmar y noquear a cada soldado blanco.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que vengan más soldados – dijo Anakin tomando una pequeña tarjeta del cuerpo inerte de un clon.

Estando muy de acuerdo con el castaño, Ahsoka cogió sus sables láser del clon inconsciente y con ellos se libero a ella y a Anakin de las esposas, este último tampoco perdió el tiempo y recuperó sus pertenencias agradeciendo a la fuerza que estuvieran intactas.

-¿Alguna ruta de escape Skywito? - le cuestionó la togruta.

-Si seguimos el corredor podremos llegar a un elevador que nos lleve a la sala de máquinas -dijo Anakin – De allí con suerte lograremos llegar sin ser vistos a uno de los hangares, robar una nave y huir de aquí.

-¿Ya habías estado en una nave como esta?

-No es muy diferente a mi Eje...

De nuevo el castaño calló al ver la mirada inquisidora de su ex-aprendiz, otra vez había estado a punto de revelar información confidencial. Y antes de que pudiera contestar algo coherente para corregir su desliz, un clon se movió con dificultad por el suelo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta y activó su comunicador.

-¡Los prisioneros se esca...!

El sonido de un cuello rompiéndose se hizo presente y el soldado que había dado la alarma calló completamente muerto en el piso al mismo tiempo que Vader tenía su puño levantado frente a él.

-Andando – ordenó él con el seño fruncido.

Ahsoka quedó estupefacta al ver como su ex-maestro le quitaba la vida al clon sin pensárselo dos veces y con bastante frialdad en el acto, pero eso no era todo, de nuevo se había quedado a mitad de una oración, dándose cuenta de que de último momento optaba por no revelar más información. Esto solo ocasionaba que la togruta se cuestionase cada vez más por los años perdidos de su amigo e inesperadamente la alerta en la fuerza se hizo a un más punzante en su cabeza, generándole más preocupación.

El sonido de pasos acércandose hizo que la togruta saliera de sus cavilaciones y sin poder manifestar algo más, siguió al castaño por los pasillos de la fragata hasta llegar frente a una puerta con llave electrónica. Anakin sacó la tarjeta que le había quitado al clon y la deslizó por la ranura, respirando aliviado al ver que la luz roja que indicaba el bloqueo se tornará de color verde permitiéndoles el paso.

-Sígueme – dijo el castaño entrando a la habitación con Ahsoka detrás de él.

Bajaron por unas escaleras le caracol hasta arribar a una habitación llena de computadoras y cables por todos lados. El cuarto apenas estaba escasamente iluminado por las luces de los ordenadores y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el mismo de estos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – dijo Ahsoka al mismo tiempo que activaba su sables de luz.

-Yo también – dijo Anakin preparando su pistola para disparar -No te sepa...

-¡Ahí están! - gritó un soldado clon a la vez que varios más comenzaban a disparar contra los ex-jedi.

Anakin se lanzó a su derecha, cubriéndose detrás de un computador y contestando de igual forma al ataque, mientras que Ahsoka hacia rebotar varios blásters de regreso a sus oponentes, para más adelante también cubrirse detrás de un ordenador al lado opuesto del castaño.

-¿Algún plan? - preguntó Ahsoka estando con una rodilla sobre el suelo.

-Estoy pensando – contestó Anakin cubriéndose la cabeza al ver como un disparo había dado muy cerca de él – Sabes que pienso mejor estando bajo presión.

-Sé que cuando haces eso los planes son suicidadas.

-Exacto.

Anakin salió de su refugió al igual que Ahsoka y los dos saltaron por encima de los monitores esquivando los disparos de los blásters para hacerse paso. A pesar de que eran muchos clones en su contra, estos lograron cruzar al otro extremo de la la habitación, en donde se encontraba un ducto de ventilación que los conduciría a uno de los múltiples hangares de la fragata.

Usando la fuerza, Anakin hizo caer la reja que cubría el ducto y con un disparo de su arma hizo que un tubo colocado sobre las cabezas de sus perseguidores se reventara, dejando escapar un gas de color blanco. Esto les facilitó a los dos entrar al conducto de ventilación y escapar.

-¿Por qué siempre estamos en los ductos de ventilación en cada nave a la que vamos?- dijo Ahsoka gateando a toda velocidad por el estrecho túnel.

-¿Por qué siento que ya tuve esta conversación antes? - dijo Anakin estando detrás de ella.

Rápidamente se hallaron sobre el hangar de las naves de carga y quitando la reja bajaron de un salto silencioso. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, Anakin no tenía problemas con esto, ya que al entrenar en el lado oscuro de la fuerza, esta le brindaba una habilidad para poder desplazarse sin problemas en situaciones como esta, no obstante, Ahsoka, pensó en encender uno de sus sables para poder iluminar un poco el sitio, pero desechó la idea al no querer alertar a los clones de su presencia.

-No te separes de mi – dijo Anakin tomando de la mano a la togruta y dejando que la fuerza lo guiara por el cuarto.

Pronto se toparon con una nave de carga pequeña, perfecta para poder escapar, solo que había un pequeño problema.

-¡Por la fuerza! - exclamó Ahsoka – Hemos olvidado a Artoo.

Anakin dejó escapar una maldición en huttés. ¿Cómo se había olvidado del droide? Ya de por si este no le tenía buena estima por sus acciones en el pasado, ahora con esto, de seguro el droide lo mataba mientras dormía.

Sin embargo un pitido familiar los hizo dar un brinco del susto, para luego encontrarse con su conocido droide astro mecánico azul.

-¡Artoo! - dijo Ahsoka aliviada – Me alegra que estés bien. ¿Cómo es que escapaste?

La unidad R2 comenzó a emitir una serie de sonidos rápidos que explicaban que apenas los dos ex-jedi fueron llevados al encuentro con Tarkin, este fue retenido por algunos oficiales en el hangar. Al parecer tenían ordenes de llevarlo a otra habitación con el fin de sacarle información acerca de la rebelión, pero cometieron el error de dejar que dos droides de servicio lo escoltaran a dicho lugar. De modo que a medio camino los electrocutó y escapó sin ser visto. Al final ya solo se introdujo en la computadora de la fragata y rastreó a sus amos hasta encontrarlos en el hangar de carga.

-Nunca fallas – dijo Ahsoka con una sonrisa.

-Si ya terminaron – dijo Anakin cruzándose de brazos – Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren. Artoo, busca un puerto y abre las puertas del hangar.

El droide sin oponerse se dirigió a cumplir su orden, mientras que Anakin y Ahsoka entraron a la nave y comenzaron a activar los interruptores para encenderla.

En eso, la luces del hangar se prendieron y la puerta que daba al exterior se abrió lentamente. Sin embargo junto con ello, aparecieron más escuadrones de soldados y dispararon de nuevo contra ellos, buscando que los fugitivos no escaparan.

-¡Artoo sube! - gritó Ahsoka desde la puerta de la nave de carga.

R2 cruzó la habitación a toda velocidad y subió al carguero sin ningún rasguño. Cuando todos estuvieron abordo, Anakin cerró la puerta y procedió a mover la nave.

El carguero se elevó lentamente del suelo y se movió por el hangar hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, escapando por fin de la fragata infernal de Tarkin.

-Por fin – exclamó Ahsoka dejándose caer en el respaldo del copiloto.

-No festejes antes – dijo Anakin desde el puesto del piloto.

Para agregar aun más diversión, un grupo de cazas imperiales fueron en su persecución. Era claro que Tarkin no quería dejar ir a sus presas.

-Sujétense – ordenó Anakin – Trataré de perderlos.

El carguero dio varios giros en espiral, curvas cerradas e incluso vueltas de trescientos sesenta grados, pero solo habían perdido a un par de cazas Tie, las restantes aun les pisaban los talones.

-Solo podremos librarnos de ellos si entramos en el hiper espacio – dijo Ahsoka.

-¡Artoo calcula una ruta próxima! - dijo Anakin.

El droide se acercó al puerto, sacó su brazo extensible y se conectó al mismo tiempo que emitía pitidos.

-No me importa que planeta sea – contestó el castaño – Solo sácanos de aquí.

Y en medio de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el carguero desapareció, escapando ahora si del imperio.

* * *

Después de un par de horas, que Anakin y Ahsoka usaron para tomar un respiro de toda la adrenalina que sus cuerpos habían generado, la nave salió del hiper espacio situándose frente a un planeta de color marrón claro. El cual fue inmediatamente reconocido por una persona de la tripulación.

-No – dijo Anakin frunciendo el seño – Aquí no, Artoo, busca otra localización. No pienso...

Justo en ese instante, el carguero empezó a mostrar fallas en su sistema y la unidad R2 produjo varios sonidos manifestando que la nave había recibido muchos daños por parte de los cazas imperiales y que requeriría de reparación inmediata si es que no querían explotar.

-¡Prefiero recibir rayos Sith que ir a ese sucio planeta! – exclamó Anakin ahora si molesto.

-No tenemos otra opción – dijo Ahsoka tomando el mando de la nave y entrando en la atmósfera de planeta desértico.

Anakin se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su asiento, sabiendo perfectamente que nada bueno saldría al internarse en ese asqueroso planeta.

"_Protégelos...Anakin...Protégelos"_

* * *

**_Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Creanme aún hay mucho más por venir._**

**_Todos sus comentarios son recibidos._**

**_Nos leemos a la próxima._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Espacio infinito, millones y millones de estrellas, pero sobre todo oscuridad. Eso era lo que veía Darth Sidious detrás de el cristal de su salón del trono, ese enorme espacio cubierto de oscuridad que ocultaba grandes peligros.

Después de diez largos años, su arma más poderosa ya casi estaba a punto de ser terminada y eso le provocaba una enorme felicidad. Pronto tendría a su alcance el poder para destruir planetas enteros en una abrir y cerrar de ojos. Solo así borraría del mapa a la rebelión, quien ya se estaba volviendo molesta como una piedra en el zapato y de ese modo podría generar aun más miedo en la galaxia.

Era por eso que había tenido que realizar su viaje de último momento, para poder supervisar cada detalle de la construcción. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto, que no hubiera ningún fallo. Era consciente de que el décimo aniversario de la creación del imperio sería en unos cuantos días y la mejor forma de celebrarlo era mostrando su nueva y poderosa arma.

_¡Ah! Cuanto terror causaría._

No obstante, su felicidad desapareció al percibir un disturbio en la fuerza.

Algo no andaba bien.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que esta lo cubriera con su manto oscuro, buscando entre ella la causa de tal perturbación, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos las sombras que vislumbraba no se despejaban, impidiéndole saber que era lo que ocurría.

Y curiosamente, presintió que su aprendiz tenía algo que ver. Así que sin más pensarlo, decidió comunicarse con él para saber noticias del centro.

-Oficial -dijo Sidious dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia un hombre parado junto a la puerta.

-Dígame mi señor - contestó el nombrado haciendo una reverencia.

-Contacte a Coruscant de inmediato, necesito hablar con Lord Vader.

-Como ordene.

El oficial salió a paso rápido del cuarto del trono y pasando unos cinco minutos volvió a entrar a la habitación diciendo:

-Señor, no hay respuesta por parte del Lord Vader.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? - le cuestionó Sidious en un tono molesto.

-He llamado a su oficina y me ha contestado su asistente diciéndome que se encuentra en su residencia desde hace varios días y que ha ordenado no molestarle.

Sidious estaba al tanto de que por estas fechas Vader no solía pasar por el ojo público, pues sabía perfectamente que el hombre pasaba por un estado de sufrimiento. No era algo que aprobaba personalmente, ya que para él era una muestra de debilidad, y no deseaba un alumno decaído en su imperio. Sin embargo, cuando Darth Vader salía de ese estado de abatimiento, mostraba aun mayor poder en el lado oscuro, sin duda, algo que Sidious aprobaba gustosamente, debido a que esto hacía a su aprendiz más leal y más obediente. Siempre dispuesto a causar sufrimiento a otros.

Aunque debido a la situación actual, no le importaba molestarlo en su cuartel personal.

-Entonces llámalo a su residencia - dijo el emperador.

-Ya lo intenté señor -contestó el oficial -Pero no he recibido respuesta alguna.

Con eso, Sidious apretó sus dientes amarillos y frunció su seño claramente molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía Vader a comportarse como un niño? Eso era algo que no podía permitir y se lo dejaría claro un vez que lo tuviera de frente.

-Retírate - siseó el emperador y el oficial no oponiéndose se despidió haciendo una reverencia y abandonó el cuarto.

Una vez solo, Sidious cerró de nuevo los ojos y se sumergió en la fuerza, ahora con el propósito de contactar con su aprendiz.

* * *

-He tenido mejores aterrizajes - exclamó Ahsoka cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la sombra de lo que quedaba del carguero.

Con la desaprobación del castaño, la togruta había conducido la nave hasta el planeta desértico. Todo iba bien hasta que al entrar a la atmósfera se toparon con un tormenta de arena que se coló en los motores dañándolos severamente, provocando la perdida de control de la nave y por supuesto el inevitable choque de esta. Por suerte sus ocupantes habían salido ilesos.

R2 se acercó a la togruta y emitió una serie de pitidos que la hicieron sonreír un poco.

Por otro lado, Anakin se encontraba parado a escasos metros de ellos observando el infinito mar de dunas. Sin duda había reconocido al instante en que parte del planeta se hallaba, cosa que solo le causaba malos recuerdos.

-Debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí- dijo Ahsoka separándose de la sombra y acercándose al castaño -La arena se me está metiendo por todos lados.

Anakin no prestó atención a su comentario y siguió observando el paisaje.

Los recuerdos de aquella tierra maldita comenzaban a cruzarse por su mente, clavándose como si fueran una vibrocuchilla. Su esclavitud, sus antiguos amigos...su madre. Apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, tratando de apartar la imagen de la figura moribunda de su madre.

No obstante todos los recuerdos desaparecieron al percibir algo que le heló la sangre por completo. Podía sentirlo claramente, su maestro, Darth Sidious, trataba de comunicarse con él por medio de la fuerza y eso solo significaba algo.

Que corría peligro de ser descubierto.

¿Acaso ya sabía de su huida? ¿Tarkin habrá contactado con el emperador? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que una flota imperial vaya en su búsqueda?

Estas y muchas más preguntas llenaron la cabeza de Anakin, preocupándolo seriamente. Era cuestión de tiempo para que toda su treta se viniera abajo.

Pero no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Anakin? -le llamó de nuevo la togruta -¿Todo bien?

El castaño cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, reforzando sus paredes mentales y bloqueando por completo a Sidious, aunque sabía que estaba tentando a la muerte no tenía otra opción.

Necesitaba hacer más tiempo.

-Estoy bien - contestó Anakin - Es el calor que no me deja pensar.

Ahsoka sin creerse eso por completo y al saber que su ex-maestro al parecer tenía ciertos problemas privados con ese planeta, decidió dejarlo aun lado y se enfocó en lo que quedaba de la nave.

Nada del vehículo se podía salvar, ni siquiera los comunicadores funcionaban por culpa del clima y era cuestión de minutos para que los jawas aparecieran.

-Hay una ciudad cruzando el mar de dunas - dijo Anakin señalando un punto en el entorno.

-¿Qué tan lejos está? - preguntó Ahsoka cubriéndose la frente del sol para ver mejor.

-Un día y medio.

Sin más que decir Ahsoka regresó a la nave en busca de algo útil y después de unos minutos, se unió a su ex-maestro portando consigo una pequeña bolsa con tres botellas de agua y un par de paquetes de comida seca.

-Fue todo lo que encontré - dijo ella colocándose la bolsa en la espalda.

-Servirá - dijo Anakin - Vámonos Sabionda, no quiero estar aquí cuando los reptadores de las arenas aparezcan.

-¿Los qué?

Y así los dos, acompañados de R2 iniciaron su viaje entre las grandes dunas de arena, bajo dos abrazadores soles y con un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

-Señor, hemos recuperado una grabación del asalto de los rebeldes a la base de Thebek 7.

Bane, se encontraba en su nave, examinando el sable de luz que uno de sus hombres había conseguido y que al parecer pertenecía al hombre que dirigía a los rebeldes.

Después de haber hecho un sin fin de pruebas, aun no conseguía hacer que funcionara y su humor cada vez iba empeorando y por supuesto mucho más al ver como un hombre irrumpía en sus cuarteles privados sin pedir permiso.

-Le ordené que no me molestaran - dijo Bane siseando y sin apartar la vista del sable.

-Pero señor - dijo un pirata - Esta grabación le interesará.

Bane hizo girar su silla para encarar al hombre que sostenía en sus manos un dispositivo de holovideo y con un gesto cansado de su mano le ordenó que reprodujera su contenido.

El holograma azul comenzó a mostrar imágenes en primera persona de un soldado clon junto a su escuadrón. Todos se encontraban en la parte inferior de lo que era la base de Thebek 7, dirigiéndose entre los pasillos para eliminar a los rebeldes. Sin embargo los clones que estaban al frente, fueron empujados por una fuerza invisible, para luego mostrar que frente a ellos se encontraba la misma persona que intentó matar a Bane y levantando su bláster, él y los otros rebeldes dispararon contra los clones asesinándolos completamente.

Y allí terminaba la grabación.

Bane le arrebató el dispositivo a su hombre y volvió a reproducir su contenido, pausandolo justo en la parte en donde salía aquel hombre enmascarado.

-Fuera - ordenó el cazarecompensas y el pirata abandonó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Observando la imagen congelada por varios minutos en silenció. Bane comenzó a cuestionarse la identidad del sujeto.

¿Quién era aquel extraño hombre que decía conocerlo? Y si era así ¿En dónde se habían visto por primera vez?

Hizo un aumento a la imagen centrándose en la cara del hombre, especialmente en la cicatriz del ojo derecho.

¿En dónde había visto esa marca antes? O mas bien ¿En quién?

La única pista que tenía era ese sable de luz, lo que le daba a entender que el hombre debía de ser un jedi, así que lo primero que debía de hacer era crear una lista de los jedi con los que se había enfrentado en el pasado y que no hubiera matado.

Al menos con eso, ya tenía con que empezar.

* * *

El mar de dunas parecía no tener fin, los dos soles estaban en su punto más alto y la arena se les estaba colando por todas partes. Llevaban caminando solamente un par de horas, pero Ahsoka al sentir el sudor escurriendo por toda su cara, podía jurar que habían sido más.

Era su segunda vez en el planeta y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar la primera vez que pisó aquellas arenas, el día en que se convirtió en padawan.

Ese día, Ahsoka se había levantando muy desanimada, pues hacia un semana que había cumplido catorce años y todo el mundo sabía que cuando un joven jedi no había sido escogido por un maestro antes de los catorce, este era llevado a prestar servicio a las granjas.

Algo que ella no deseaba.

Todos los días se esforzaba por demostrar sus habilidades y capacidades a los maestros jedi que venían a escoger a un padawan. Siempre buscaba destacar en las pruebas de selección, pero siempre le decían que era muy impulsiva, testadura y que tenía un serio problema con seguir las ordenes.

Ella veía como todos sus amigos eran elegidos por maestros jedi reconocidos, incluyendo a su mejor amiga Barris y aunque le costase admitirlo en esa ocasión, en aquel momento solo podía sentir tristeza, molestia y envidia.

El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía sin maestro.

Fue entonces que uno de los tantos maestros jedi le informó que el maestro Yoda la estaba buscando y para Ahsoka significaba solo una cosa, que la mandarían a las granjas.

Sin mucho ánimo se dirigió al cuarto del consejo y allí se encontró, en efecto, al pequeño hombrecito verde y sorprendentemente al maestro Mace Windu.

Los dos le dijeron que había sido seleccionada para una misión sumamente especial e importante y que debía partir de inmediato al planeta Christophsis a reunirse con su nuevo maestro.

_-"¿Quién será mi maestro?" - preguntó Ahsoka estupefacta._

_-"Anakin Skywalker" - contestó Yoda._

Y sin perder tiempo, la togruta subió a la primera nave que salía rumbo al planeta, en camino a la primera de sus tantas aventuras que viviría a lado de ese famoso jedi.

-¿Crees que Rotta aun se acuerde de mi? - preguntó Ahsoka para pasar el tiempo.

Anakin miró a su ex-aprendiz enarcando una ceja, cuestionándole con la mirada de que si hablaba en serio.

-¿Qué? - dijo ella encogiéndose en hombros - Era muy lindo.

-Era una bola malolienta cubierta de baba, suciedad y...más baba - dijo Anakin haciendo un gesto repulsivo al recordar al pequeño Hutt - Además me debes una cantimplora.

-¿Aun no lo superas?

-Era mi cantimplora favorita.

-Te conseguí otra mejor.

-Pero no se comparaba a la que arruinaste.

-Solo era baba del pequeño Rotta.

Los dos estallaron a carcajadas por un buen rato. Hacía tiempo que Anakin no se reía de esa forma, su nueva vida siendo la segunda persona más importante del imperio, le había quitado el tiempo para divertirse y confesaba que extrañaba pasar tiempo con Ahsoka.

Justo en ese momento, el castaño dejó de reírse para enfocar su vista en cierto punto en el desierto. Ahsoka de igual manera paró y dirigió sus ojos hacía el mismo lugar. Lo podían ver con dificultad gracias a la arena que se les metía a los ojos, pero sin duda a lo lejos se encontraba un pequeño bulto tendido en el suelo.

Anakin sintió como la fuerza lo llamaba desesperadamente hacia aquel lugar y sin vacilar comenzó a correr seguido de la togruta y de R2D2. Cuando llegó, se percató de que el pequeño bulto resultaba ser un niño rubio que estaba inconsciente boca abajo en la arena de no más de diez años.

Arrodillándose junto al niño, Anakin revisó su pulso, tranquilizándose al ver que su corazón seguía latiendo aunque en un ritmo débil. Instintivamente colocó al niño en su regazo y puso su mano izquierda sobre la frente del infante.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre - dijo Anakin - Ahsoka, dame un poco de agua.

Lo más rápido que pudo, la togruta sacó de la mochila una de las botellas de agua y colocándose de rodillas frente a su maestro le dio de beber al niño con mucho cuidado.

El infante tosió ligeramente al sentir el líquido vital correr por su garganta y abrió un poco los ojos, mostrando que poseía un color azul profundo en ellos.

En cuanto las dos miradas azules del castaño y el rubio se cruzaron, el primero sintió una extraña conexión, no solo en la fuerza sino también en lo más profundo de su ser. Era lo misma sensación que advirtió cuando vio por primera vez a Leia, y como en ese momento, un sentimiento paternal le gritaba que protegiera al niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo Ahsoka trayendo al castaño al presente.

El niño giró un poco la cabeza en dirección a la togruta, su respiración era un poco agitada, pero aun con mucha dificultad logró decir:

-Lu-Luke.

Ahsoka sonrió al niño - ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Tú casa no está muy lejos de aquí?

-Mis tí-tíos...no querían...huir.

El niño rubio volvió a caer en la inconsciencia preocupando gravemente a la togruta. Por su parte Anakin reconoció sin problemas los síntomas que presentaba el niño.

-Creo que tiene fiebre de las arenas -dijo el castaño examinando al niño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Ahsoka.

-Es muy común por esta zona, cuando era niño solía darme varias veces. Era horrible, me tenía en cama por varios días, cosa que a Gardulla no le gustaba para nada.

-Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarle?

-Debemos llevarle a un centro de salud lo más antes posible. Sino se le proporciona medicina la fiebre puede empeorar.

El sonido de varios pitidos provenientes de R2 hizo que los dos ex-jedi dirigieran su vista al droide, quien les estaba advirtiendo de un peligro.

Lo primero que pensó Anakin fue en los malditos merodeadores de las arenas, deseando tener su sable de luz con él para encargarse de nuevo de esas escorias, pero en vez de ello, pudo ver como a lo lejos una enorme masa de polvo y arena se aproximaba hacia ellos con mucha velocidad.

-¿Eso es una tormenta de arena? -cuestionó Ahsoka

-Kriff - exclamó el Sith levantándose con el niño en brazos - Es por eso que odio la arena. ¡Corre!

Todos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron. La arena ya casi les estaba pisando los talones y ninguno de los presentes quería ser enterrado vivo.

Afortunadamente lograron divisar cerca de ellos varias rocas que componían un a pequeña cueva. Al no ver algo mejor, se dirigieron a la caverna entrando justo a tiempo que la tormenta cubría por completo la zona causando un gran caos.

-Ahora ya entiendo por que odias la arena Skywito - dijo Ahsoka dejándose caer en el suelo para tomar aire.

Anakin, quien cargaba al niño de nombre Luke, también imitó a la togruta mientras que R2 exclama molesto que tenía arena por todos sus circuitos.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí te limpiaré, lo prometo - dijo Anakin.

-_"Mas te vale"_ -contestó el droide.

-La tormenta durará un buen rato - dijo Anakin -Será mejor que esperemos aquí.

-De acuerdo - contestó Ahsoka acercándose al castaño con la intensión de tomar al niño - Si quieres yo puedo cuidarlo mien...

-¡NO! - exclamó al momento que aferraba al niño aun más contra él y al ver la expresión de la togruta sorprendida añadió - Este...no te preocupes, puedo encargarme.

-Vale - dijo no muy convencida apartándose un poco.

De nuevo no sabía como, pero el sentimiento de querer proteger al niño era muy poderosa en él. Y por supuesto de nuevo la fuerza le trataba de decir algo.

_"Protégelos...Anakin...Protégelos"_

* * *

**_Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que quizá les haya generado muchas dudas y con ganas de más._**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, ya que me hacen el día._**

**_Nos leemos a la proxima._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Rabia, ira, enojo y más allá de ello.

Sidious claramente estaba molesto, y nada más que con su aprendiz Lord Vader.

Llevaba más de dos horas tratando de comunicarse con él por medio de la fuerza, pero solo recibía por contestación un gran bloqueo por parte de este.

_¿Cómo se atreve? _pensaba el emperador a sentir de nuevo el rechazo del Lord Oscuro.

Ahora ya podía confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que la alteración de la fuerza estaba tomada de la mano con Vader. Esto lo llevaba a cuestionarse el que demonios se encontraba haciendo y más le valía que fuera algo muy importante (cosa que dudaba) pues no se tocaría el corazón cuando lo encarara con sus rayos Sith.

Su alumno era obstinado, terco, impulsivo y difícilmente llegaba a cumplir las ordenes como Sidious quería, aunque al final el resultado era de vez en cuando mejor a lo que esperaba, había momentos en que solo deseaba no haberlo salvado de las cenizas de Mustafar.

Siguió observando el espacio infinito a través de la ventana, pensando en como castigar a Vader, cuando un soldado entró en la habitación, hizo reverencia y le informó que la persona que había mandado a contactar se encontraba en espera justo ahora por medio de la holored.

-Enlácela.

Unos segundos más tarde, la imagen azulada de un hombre alto con expresión seria y rostro casi craneal apareció frente al emperador con los brazos enlazados en la espalda.

-¿En qué puedo servirle mi emperador? - dijo el hombre del holograma.

-Almirante Thrawn - dijo Sidious – Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante, pero necesito que realice una pequeña misión.

A pesar de que la imagen del almirante no mostró reacción física, Sidious sabía que estaba preguntándose que tipo de misión le encargaría, así que prosiguió:

-Quiero que localices a Lord Vader.

Ahora si el chiss abrió los ojos sorprendido al es escuchar la petición.

-¿A Lord Vader? - dijo Thrawn tratando de disimular su sorpresa - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Resulta que no puedo comunicarme con él - comentó Sidious fingiendo pesar - Y como me encuentro lejos de Coruscant no puedo ir personalmente a buscarlo. Es por eso que te he llamado para que lo traigas personalmente a la estrella de la muerte.

-Como usted ordene mi señor - dijo realmente confundido y un poquito molesto. "_Estoy trabajando para cazar a los rebeldes y me llama para ir por su estúpido perro"_ \- ¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo.

El holograma del almirante desapareció y Sidious esbozó una malvada sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes amarillos. El castigo que le daría Vader sería muy duro, y este empezaría con Thrawn, pues sabía que ninguno de los dos se llevaban bien, de modo que el chiss le causaría unos cuantas molestias de camino a la estrella de la muerte.

* * *

\- _Juntos podemos gobernar la galaxia entera._

\- _Me rompes él corazón Ani_

\- _¡Déjala ir!_

\- _Al parecer en tu ira la asesinaste_

De nuevo veía aquellas horribles imágenes del pasado, siendo otra vez espectador de primera fila de tales eventos que ocurrieron en Mustafar. Nuevamente vio como la vida de su ángel se extinguía en sus manos, sin poder hacer nada para detenerse así mismo, también pudo observar la lucha a muerte entre él y Obi-Wan y por supuesto, pudo sentir como el sable del que fue su antiguo maestro le cortaba el pecho, dejándolo tendido en el suelo a escasos metros del río de lava ardiente y con una gran herida sangrante que cruzaba por su esternón.

La sangre caliente emanaba de él y el aire difícilmente le entraba a los pulmones. Sabía que ese era su fin, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Resignándose ante tal fin, antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de él, contempló como Kenobi recogía su sable del suelo y se alejaba del lugar, abandonándolo a su suerte.

Una luz intensa de color blanco fue lo primero que vio cuando recuperó la consciencia. Al principio pensó había muerto y que su alma estaba vagando por una especie de purgatorio, esperando a que la fuerza le realizara su juicio final.

Pero lo que le esperaba no era nada parecido a eso, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron ajustando a la luz del lugar y advirtió que encima de él había una lámpara colgando sobre el techo, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el seño. Llevó la vista hacia si mismo y descubrió que se hallaba acostado sobre una cama de hospital cubierto con una manta de color azul claro.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba conectado con un delgado tubo que se unía a una bolsa con un líquido que colgaba junto a su cama por medio de una intravenosa, tenía un axiómetro anclado a su dedo índice de su mano zuRda y sobre su nariz y boca había una mascarilla de oxigeno.

Con dificultad elevó su mano derecha y se quitó la mascarilla, pero apenas no hubo hecho, sintió como sus pulmones clamaban desesperadamente por aire.

-¡No se la quite! - dijo un droide médico que entraba en esos momentos a la habitación.

El droide se aproximó rápidamente al Sith herido y le colocó la máscara en su lugar diciendo:

-Sus pulmones casi estuvieron apunto de terminar inservibles a causa de la herida que recibió. Por suerte, fue traído a tiempo por el emperador para que le realizáramos las operaciones correspondientes. De modo que con reposo podrá volver a estar en las mejores condiciones.

-¿Dón-donde estoy? -preguntó el Sith con trabajo.

-Usted se encuentra en el Hospital Central Imperial.

Vader, quiso preguntar algo más cuando sintió una energía oscura través de la fuerza. Giró su cabeza hacia donde había percibido el poder y pudo advertir una persona con el cuerpo y la cara cubierta con una capa de color negro.

Darth Sidious.

-Droide retírese – ordenó el nuevo emperador entrando a la habitación y colocándose junto a la cama del jedi caído.

-Si señor – dijo el droide y abandonó la habitación.

Sidious observó por unos segundos con sus ojos amarillos a su nuevo aprendiz y esbozando una sonrisa dijo:

-Me alegra que hallas decidido quedarte en el mundo de los vivos, joven Vader. Debo informarte que la orden 66 ha sido todo un éxito y la república a desaparecido convirtiéndose ahora en un majestuoso imperio. A Vader no le importaba aquello en esos momentos, su mente se encontraba fijada en un solo pensamiento.

-Maestro – dijo el jedi caído quitándose la mascarilla, pese a que sentía como el aire le faltaba, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para preguntar lo que más le preocupaba -¿Padmé...está bien? ¿Ella se encuentra a salvo?

-Ella está muerta -fue la respuesta fría que dio el emperador.

-¡Qué! - exclamó abriendo los ojos - ¡No es posible, yo la sentí, estaba viva. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Al parecer en tu irá la asesinaste.

Al oír esas palabras, Vader entró en un estado de shock. No podía creerlo, era imposible, pero la fuerza le decía que era verdad y que la culpa era toda suya.

Nunca volvería a ver a su ángel, su hermosa sonrisa o sentir sus caricias. Y el hijo que estaba a punto de nacer jamás lo conocería.

_¡Oh no! _Pensó al momento de sentir las lágrimas emanar de sus ojos _Los he matado a los dos._

Sidious esbozó una mayor sonrisa al contemplar el sufrimiento de Vader, así que con una de sus manos huesudas y con mucho cuidado, tomó la mascarilla de oxigeno y la volvió a colocar en su lugar diciendo:

-Toma ese dolor y transfórmalo en fuerza. Alimenta el lado oscuro con esos sentimientos y este te gratificará con mucho poder para que te levantes y demuestres a la galaxia de lo que eres capaz.

Tiempo después, Vader se encontraba en su nuevo piso en Coruscant, viéndose al espejo, portando un traje negro y sosteniendo en las manos un casco que cubría toda su cara.

Ya no era aquel débil jedi que se dejaba guiar por los sentimientos. Ahora era un Lord Sith. El más poderoso de todos los tiempos y no dejaría que nadie se metiera en su camino.

Nunca más seria Anakin Skywalker.

El nuevo imperio lo conocería ahora como: Darth Vader.

-¡Anakin! - alguien dijo a lo lejos - ¡Despierta!

Vader abrió los ojos de golpe, y con un movimiento rápido apresó el cuello de alguien usando la fuerza. En ese momento lo único que sentía eran todos sus sentidos en estado de alerta. Se sentía amenazado y no dudaba en acabar con el origen de esto.

-A-Ana-kin – escuchó una voz familiar suplicando porque parara.

En ese instante la figura de Padmé de formó ante él, de nuevo mostrando como la vida se escapaba por sus ojos.

-¡Padmé! - exclamó él liberándola de su agarre, pero al hacerlo, la imagen de su ángel desapareció, mostrando frente a él a una togruta que tenía las manos en el cuello jadeando por un poco de aire - ¡Ahsoka!

Ahsoka trataba de poner en orden su cabeza, todo había sido muy rápido para ella. Se hallaba dormida cuando se despertó en medio de la noche al escuchar como su ex-maestro se quejaba en sueños y por lo que percibió, este estaba sufriendo de una pesadilla. De modo que optó por despertarlo, pero apenas hubo hecho esto, sintió como la fuerza la apresaba justo en el cuello impidiéndole respirar y aunque aun no estaba segura, creyó ver por escasos segundos los ojos del castaño tornarse de color amarillo.

De hecho, la fuerza le gritaba aun con más intensidad de que tuviera cuidado.

En cambio, Anakin cerró los ojos y negando con la cabeza se levantó del suelo y salió lo más rápido de la cueva, ignorando la voz de Ahsoka que le decía que no se fuera.

Una vez en el exterior y estando a varios metros de la cueva, el castaño tomó varias bocanadas de aire. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba cubierto de sudor. Quiso invocar al lado oscuro en busca de consuelo, pero de inmediato lo descartó, no quería que la togruta lo percibiera, aunque a esas alturas dudaba que su coartada siguiera en pie, puesto que podía jurar que sus ojos se tornaron amarillos por unos cortos segundos antes de que volviera a tomar el control de si. Tiempo suficiente para que Ahsoka haya podido verlos.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?- se cuestionó Anakin al mismo tiempo en que se llevaba las dos manos a la cara.

-_Opino que será mejor que mates a la togruta._

El castaño se quitó las manos de la cara y miró de reojo al sujeto que tenía a su lado.

Vader.

-¿Por qué no mejor te callas? - siseó el castaño

Vader realizó una media sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

-_Vale vale, solo bromeaba. Entiendo que revivir el pasado nos altera un poco, pero será mejor que hagas algo o toda nuestra fachada de niño bueno se vendrá abajo._

-Estoy pensando en algo - dijo Anakin sin voltear al ver a su contra parte oscura.

-_Pues piensa rápido, porque la togruta viene hacia acá._

-¿Qué?

Anakin dirigió su vista hacia la cueva y en efecto, pudo ver a Ahsoka acercándose a paso rápido. Su cara reflejaba preocupación y conforme avanzaba dejando huellas en la arena, pudo percibir confusión en ella.

-Anakin - dijo Ahsoka una vez estando frente a él - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, estaba preocupada, muy preocupada, pero sobre todo no podía negar que sentía una ligera energía oscura emanar de su ex-maestro y discretamente usó la fuerza para intentar penetrar en la mente de él.

-Estoy bien - contestó el castaño fríamente - Vuelve a la cueva, regresaré dentro de poco.

-¡NO! -exclamó ella - No estas bien y no no planeo moverme de aquí hasta dar con lo que te inquieta.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! - replicó el castaño - Y deja de intentar colarte en mi cabeza.

Ahsoka dejó de tratar romper los escudos mentales de su ex-maestro al ver que estos eran demasiado fuertes, así que tuvo que optar por la manera tradicional.

-Te escuché pronunciar el nombre de Obi-Wan mientras dormías - dijo la togruta con voz suave.

Anakin solo se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo.

-No solo el de él, también te escuché llamar desesperadamente a...Padmé.

Con eso, el castaño la fulminó con la mirada, exigiéndole que no continuara, pero ignorando eso, ella prosiguió:

-No te pregunté lo que paso cuando se activó la orden 66 porque respeté tu decisión de no hacerlo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que al no querer hablar de ello te causa dolor.

-Te equivocas - dijo él.

-Anakin, puedo sentirlo. Hay emociones conflictivas en ti. Así que dime ¿Qué pasó hace diez años?

Ahsoka miró los ojos de Anakin, tratando de darle valor y secretamente asegurándose de que el color amarillo en ellos había sido producto de su imaginación.

Vio claramente como el mayor estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo. _¿Realmente habrá hecho algo malo?_ se cuestionó. Y no importando lo que fuera, ella estaba dispuesto apoyarlo.

\- No paso nada - dijo al final el castaño.

-Puedes confiar en mi - insistió la togruta.

Anakin pudo ver la verdad en sus palabras, pero no tenía el valor de decirle lo que había pasado o más bien dicho, lo que había hecho.

-No te lo guardes -persistió ella - Libéralo. Solo así obtendrás paz.

-¡No! - sus ojos comenzaron a encenderse y su voz tomó más fuerza - ¡Nunca tendré paz! ¡El recuerdo de mis acciones me carcome día y noche sin descanso!

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Algo terrible - contestó él sintiendo como su voz se quebraba.

-Dímelo, no me importa lo terrible que sea.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Fue algo tan malo?

-Para.

-¿Viste la muerte de Obi-Wan sin poder hacer nada?

-No, para de una vez.

-Entonces, dime que fue.

-¡LOS MATÉ A LOS DOS!

Al pronunciar eso, Anakin se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha y dejó que el llanto lo consumiera.

Ahsoka supo en ese instante, que era mejor ya no hacer preguntas. Ya había hecho un avance por así decirlo, de modo que lo único que pudo hacer fue aproximarse más a su maestro y abrazarlo.

El castaño sintió la necesidad de alejarse al sentir como los brazos de la togruta le rodeaban la cintura, sin embargo, al encontrarse emocionalmente inestable, terminó abrazando a su padawan y liberar parte de él dolor que sentía.

_\- No olvides a quien sirves, no olvides a que lado perteneces y no dudes en matar._

* * *

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí, en una cabaña solitaria en medio del desierto. Un hombre ermitaño se estaba colocando una capa de color café sobre los hombros y se dispuso a salir de su morada. Dejando sobre una mesa un pequeño aparato con un mensaje en su pantalla.

_"Anakin esta vivo y se encuentra en mi nave. _

_Me debes una explicación"_

El ermitaño salió de la casa y mirando el cielo estrellado dijo:

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

* * *

**_Vaya capítulo, ¿no creen? Pero eso no es todo, se va a poner más intenso._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que amo sus comentarios, la verdad me hacen el día._**

**_Nos leemos hasta la proxima._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hola chicos, ya sé que me tardé mucho en publicar. No me odien, odien a la Univerisdad que consume mi tiempo, ahora que la UNAM da clases en línea, más que mi semestre se alargó por los paros, mi tiempo para actualizar ha sido muy nulo. _**

**_Aún así, espero que les guste este capítulo._**

* * *

**Capitulo 20.**

Coruscant relucía en sus calles y en sus edificios decoraciones con motivos del décimo aniversario del imperio. En cada poste había pancartas con el símbolo imperial y en todos los hololetreros aparecía la imagen de Darth Sidious hablando sobre el presente exitoso que se vivía.

La gente iba y venia por todas partes, las calles y los cielos estaban rebosando de millones de personas, la mayoría de ellas turistas, pues era bien conocido que el Emperador había prometido una celebración que nadie olvidaría. Era por eso que toda la galaxia, en especial la más favorecida, estaba impaciente por saber cual sería la sorpresa.

No obstante, nada de eso le importaba al chiss que estaba descendiendo de una nave imperial.

No muy contento con la misión que le habían asignado, Thrawn, tuvo que dejar a su primer oficial a cargo de su nave insignia, para así viajar a Coruscant en busca del perro del emperador.

En el puerto de aterrizaje, abordó el speeder que le estaba aguardando y ordenó fijar rumbo al antiguo templo jedi, donde esperaba conseguir noticias del Vader.

El viaje al templo fue muy lento, debido a los embotellamientos que había en cada ruta que tomaban. A través de la ventana, el almirante podía escuchar las bocinas de varios vehículos sonar estrepitosamente y también algunas personas gritar muy enojadas en su idioma o en básico un sin fin de groserías, en un intento desesperado para librarse del tráfico.

Para poder pasar el tiempo en lo que avanzaban los speeders, Thrawn sacó de entre sus cosas un datapad y comenzó a revisar los últimos informes que le iba mandando su primer oficial. La mayoría de ellos no mostraba nada interesante, solo lo rutinario.

Optó por cambiar a la página de la holored imperial y leyó algunas cuantas noticias. Muchas de ellas hablaban sobre las finanzas de la galaxia y de como algunas iban en aumento, otras sobre pequeños sucesos sin relevancias en el planeta, como la frustración de un robo en un banco, o la premiación de cierto grupo de artistas.

Justo cuando iba a apagar el dispositivo, el encabezado de una noticia en particular le llamó la atención.

"_**Se aprueba el programa alimenticio para apoyar a los pobres creada por Lord Vader"**_

_**Por Kate Gret.**_

"_**Está mañana y después de haber sido discutida por horas, el senado imperial ha decidido dar luz verde al programa propuesto por Lord Vader. Este consistirá en recolectar los millones de comestibles que Coruscant suele desechar al no obtener ganancias con ellas, casi toda la comida que es desperdiciada suele estar en buen estado y aun puede ser de utilidad. **_

_**Millones de habitantes del bajo mundo carecen de los víveres esenciales para poder sobrevivir, llevando a que las personas recurran a prácticas ilícitas para obtenerlos. De modo que con este programa se espera ayudar a los más necesitados y de paso disminuir la criminalidad del planeta.**_

_**Se crearan bancos de alimentos en donde las personas deberán hacer un registro para poder calcular la cantidad de alimento que deben recibir. Todo esto para que el proceso sea justo y equitativo.**_

_**Se estima que el programa sea activado poco después de la celebración del aniversario del imperio, ya que se están consiguiendo los locales para los bancos, empleados que los atiendan y la recolección de los comestibles.**_

_**Esta idea sin duda beneficiará a muchos de los habitantes de Coruscant, tanto aquellos que sufren de hambre todos los días y para otros que necesitan un trabajo. **_

_**Hemos intentado localizar a Lord Vader para que nos comente más acerca de este estupendo programa, pero lamentablemente su agenda ocupada no se lo permite. Sin embargo, tenemos fe en que el programa sea un éxito y que muy pronto también sea posible que se esparza en toda la galaxia."**_

Al terminar de leer, el chiss apagó su datapad y meditó unos segundos la noticia. No era la primera vez que Vader promovía programas para ayudar a los pobres, al inicio del imperio, se construyeron escuelas y refugios y recordaba vagamente un intento por eliminar la esclavitud.

Evidentemente era una excelente estrategia para tener a su favor a la galaxia, mantenerla distraída para que no se dieran cuenta de las atrocidades que realizaba el imperio en el borde exterior.

Después de un rato, el vehículo se detuvo frente al Palacio imperial. Thrawn descendió del espeeder y subió rápidamente las escaleras que lo conducían a la entrada. Una vez en el interior, caminó con rumbo fijo hacia donde estaba la oficina del Lord Sith.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con un joven rubio sentado con los pies encima del escritorio, tenía una taza de café en una mano y con la otra sostenía una conversación en un pequeño comunicador. El chico estaba tan concentrado hablando, que no se percató de que frente a él se hallaba el chiss con una expresión claramente seria.

Thrawn se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-¿Quisiera hablar con Lord Vader?

El joven asistente desvió su vista hacia al almirante, solo para abrir los ojos como platos y sentarse correctamente lo más rápido posible, derramando en el proceso parte del contenido de su taza.

-Yo...este – balbuceó el chico – Lord Vader no se encuentra aquí.

El almirante enarcó una ceja y se cuestionó como es que el Sith tenía a este chaval como asistente, también no pudo negar que le sorprendía que aun conservase la vida, pues era bien conocido que el Lord era propenso a matar a sus asistentes a la primera semana que trabajan para él.

-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra? - cuestionó el chiss.

-En su residencia...creo. La última vez que lo vi me ordenó que le mandara todos los informes su casa – respondió el joven.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Hace varios días señor.

_¿Qué era lo que Vader tramaba?_

-Eso es todo – dijo al final el almirante al momento que daba media vuelta para retirarse, pero antes de avanzar le dijo al asistente -Será mejor que no te confíes chico o terminarás como los otros que estuvieron sentados en tu lugar.

El chico rubio tragó fuerte y se encogió en hombros aterrorizado.

Thrawn salió del palacio, subió de nuevo al speeder y ordenó nuevo rumbo. Ahora visitaría la casa personal de Lord Vader.

Por suerte el camino rumbo a dicho lugar no fue tan lento como el primer viaje y en menos de un minuto Thrawn ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento del Sith. Sin perder tiempo tocó varias veces el intercomunicador de la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Al ya estar cansado de tener que lidiar con esto, Thrawn, miró a su alrededor por si alguien lo veía y discretamente arrancó el panel de la cerradura para manipular los cables. Algo que había aprendido en su infancia y que aun le era de mucha utilidad.

Era consciente que se estaba arriesgando a enfrentarse con la ira del Señor Oscuro, pero a esas alturas, lo único que deseaba era terminar con todo aquello y volver a realizar sus labores.

El foco de la cerradura se tornó de color verde, dándole a entender de que la puerta ya no continuaba cerrada, de modo que reacomodó los cables junto con el panel en su lugar de origen y procedió a ingresar en el departamento.

Cerrando la puerta tras de él, el chiss se percató de que todo el piso estaba a oscuras y como un reflejó sacó su pistola de su funda y la mantuvo preparada por si acaso.

-¡¿Lord Vader, está aquí?! - dijo el almirante en voz alta.

Sin respuesta.

El hombre de la piel azulada avanzó lentamente por la sala de estar, no se escuchaba nada a excepción del sonido de sus propios pasos al rosar con el suelo.

"_No solo me hacen abandonar mi puesto para ir en búsqueda del perro, sino también debo jugar a las escondidas " _pensó sintiendo como su furia aumentaba.

-¡Lord Vader, tengo ordenes de llevarlo ante la presencia del emperador! - gritó - ¡Así que déjese de juegos y salga de una vez!

De nuevo sin respuesta.

Dejando escapar un gruñido, Thrawn abandonó la estancia y se dirigió a un pasillo que contenía varias puertas. Abrió la primera que tenía más cerca y encendiendo las luces, pudo ver que el cuarto era un especie de taller, lleno de herramientas, pedazos de metal y droides a medio construir.

Al parecer el Sith tenía un pequeño hobbie.

Abandonó la habitación y continuó caminando por el pasillo. Se cuestionó por el paradero de la servidumbre, teniendo en cuenta de que era un departamento grande, alguien debía realizar el aseo y dudaba que el Lord lo hiciera personalmente.

Abrió otra puerta y la respuesta a su anterior pregunta fue contestada, ya que dentro del cuarto, habían varios droides de limpieza desconectados y arrinconados.

Ignorando a los droides y sintiéndose cada vez más molesto, Thrawn dio con unas escaleras al final del pasillo. Subió por ellas hasta encontrarse con otro pasillo lleno de puertas, pero en vez de revisar cada una, decidió dirigirse hacia la puerta del fondo.

El chiss activó el tablero de acceso y la puerta se abrió con un ligero sonido. Con arma en mano accedió al lugar y tanteando en la pared, dio con el interruptor de la luz.

Ahora la habitación estaba iluminada y...vacía.

-¡Kriff! - exclamó ahora si molesto.

Por lo que pudo observar, Thrawn dedujo que el lugar en donde se encontraba, era la habitación personal de Vader. Y viéndolo por el lado positivo, tal ves encontraría algo que le sirviese para molestar al Sith por un tiempo.

Con ese pensamiento, el almirante recorrió la habitación en busca de algo interesante, no obstante, el lugar estaba muy ordenado y no se veía nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que se paró frente al ropero, meditando si abrirlo o no abrirlo.

\- Ya me hicieron venir hasta aquí – dijo – No tengo nada que perder.

Desplegando las puertas del closet, Thrawn advirtió que en su interior se encontraban varias prendas de ropa de color negro. A la vista de una persona cualquiera, esto habría pasado como algo normal, pero para el chiss, había algo que no concordaba.

Las prendas estaban mal colocadas, algunas incluso estaban echas bolas sobre el suelo del mueble y los cajones interiores del mueble se encontraban semi abiertos con prendas de vestir de fuera.

Todo esto indicaba que el dueño de dicha ropa, rebuscó apresuradamente por algo sin darle importancia al desorden que dejaba a su paso. Y la cuestión era ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Al ya no encontrar más pistas sobre el paradero de Vader, Thrawn cerró el closet, apagó las luces y salió de la habitación. Aquello había resultado ser una perdida de tiempo.

_RIIIIIIIINNNNGGG._

O talvez no.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacía donde provenía el sonido y pronto se halló en una oficina. Encendiendo la luz, Thrawn reparó que el timbre provenía de la computadora que estaba sobre el escritorio. Sin vacilar, se aproximó a el ordenador y notó que en la pantalla había un sin fin de correos pendientes de revisar.

Se sentó en la silla y revisó los correros, los cuales se trataban de informes que al parecer el asistente de Vader enviaba.

El Lord no estaba ni en su casa, ni en su oficina. Esto lo llevaba a un punto muerto del que veía muy difícil el poder salir.

Recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, el almirante pasó su mano derecha sobre su cabello, en un intento por relajarse. Ya no sabía por donde buscar y para su mala suerte la galaxia era lo suficiente grande para que Vader pudiera esconderse, si aun no podía dar con la base rebelde, como daría con un Lord Sith.

Antes de que dispusiera la retirada, Thrawn se percató de un datapad en el escritorio. Ya sin esperanzas de encontrar algo útil, lo cogió y lo activó, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que en su interior había varios informes sobre un planeta en particular.

-No puede ser – dijo abriendo sus ojos negros -¡Esto es imposible!

Levantándose rápidamente del asiento, Thrawn dejó el datapad sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la salida, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de sus ropas un pequeño comunicador y lo encendía.

-Requiero tu presencia – dijo a través de el dispositivo.

Sobre el escritorio el datapad mostraba claramente una palabra: THEBEK 7.

* * *

_**¿Qué opinan? **_

_**¿Les gustó?**_

_**¿Les provocó más preguntas?**_

_**Recuerden que todos sus comentarios son aceptados.**_

_**Nos leemos a la próxima.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21.**

-¿Cuánto más falta para llegar a la ciudad? -preguntó Ahsoka.

-No mucho, ya en cualquier momento deberíamos ver señales de vida -contestó Anakin.

Llevaban desde la mañana caminando por el denso mar de dunas. Anakin iba cargando sobre sus brazos al niño que aun permanecía inconsciente. Esto lo preocupaba realmente, pues podía sentir por la fuerza como los signos vitales de Luke disminuían, sino era atendido lo más pronto posible, pasaría a mejor lugar.

La noche anterior, después de que el castaño se desahogara, él junto con la togruta volvieron a la cueva donde había dejado al niño recostado sobre la arena, con la mochila de Anakin haciéndole de almohada y cubierto con la capa blanca de Ahsoka.

Anakin se sentó a un lado del pequeño y revisó su temperatura, la cual seguía alta. La respiración de Luke estaba un poco agitada y parecía estar sufriendo de una pesadilla, ya que se retorcía entre la capa y decía algunas cuantas palabras en Huttés.

Como un instinto, Anakin acarició la mejilla del niño con el fin de tranquilizarlo. Recordaba el haber leídos unos cuantos libros acerca de paternidad, entre ellos uno llamado_ los Bebés del doctor Spock, _el cual hablaba sobre los cuidados que requería un recién nacido, como cambiar pañales, preparar biberones, comportamiento, tratar enfermedades, etc. Se había informado perfectamente para cuando su hija o hijo llegara a este mundo y así poder desempeñar un buen papel como padre primerizo. Tristemente las cosas fueron muy diferentes y todos sus conocimientos parecían inservibles. Hasta ahora.

Sin pegar el ojo en toda la noche, el castaño estuvo junto a Luke, dándole agua y mojando ligeramente su frente con un trapo para bajar su temperatura. Ahsoka le había insistido el cuidar a Luke un rato para que él pudiera descansar un poco, pero Anakin con su conocida obstinación se negó. Por lo tanto lo único que pudo hacer ella fue estar atenta a la entrada de la cueva por si aparecía algún invasor, mientras veía con bastante curiosidad la faceta paternal de su ex-maestro.

Y cuando aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol, retomaron el viaje hacia la ciudad.

Más tarde, el sonido de varias naves pasar por sus cabezas los hizo mirar al cielo, en donde pudieron observar algunas de ellas descender lentamente a unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos, y para su suerte en donde se advertían algunas construcciones de adobe.

Aliviados al ver por fin la ciudad, los dos ex-jedi juntos con R2, apretaron el paso y en pocos minutos ya se hallaban por fin en terreno poblado.

-Será mejor que busquemos un centro de salud – dijo Ahsoka.

-Sígueme – exclamó Anakin -Se donde esta.

Anakin comenzó a correr entre las personas, no importando si llegaba a empujar a alguien en el proceso. La respiración del niño era cada vez más pausada y eso no era bueno.

La ciudad seguía siendo la misma, nada había cambiado. Las tiendas de chatarra, los puestos ambulantes, las cantinas, los borrachos, vagabundos, etc. sin duda todo permanecía igual desde sus días de niño.

_Este horrible sitio sigue igual._

El castaño se detuvo frente a una no tan grande construcción de adobe, con forma rectangular y con un gran domo de piedra en lo alto. Se veían grietas cruzar por las paredes, algunas ventanas estaban rotas o en su defecto cubiertas por algún pedazo de metal y en un letrero oxidado se podía leer una inscripción en huttés y el galáctico básico.

**HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE MOS ESPA.**

Sin tardar más, Anakin seguido de Ahsoka entraron al centro médico en dónde pidieron ayuda urgentemente. Una enfermera de piel amarilla, con marcas azules por toda la cara y que vestía con un uniforme blanco, se acercó a los ex-jedi para cuestionarles su problema.

-Tiene fiebre de las arenas – dijo Anakin dirigiéndose al grano.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Traigan una camilla!

Un par de droides se aproximaron con una camilla hacia ellos y con mucho cuidado, Anakin recostó a Luke sobre ella. Deseó seguir a los doctores para asegurarse de que el niño estuviera bien, pero le fue impedido. Así que resignado miró como el niño era llevado por los droides a una habitación para atenderlo.

-¿Son parientes del niño? - preguntó la enfermera de piel roja, quien se había quedado en la recepción para tomar datos.

-No -contestó Ahsoka – Íbamos viajando por el desierto cuando lo encontramos.

-¿Saben al menos como se llama?

-Luke, fue lo que dijo, además mencionó algo sobre sus tíos y de que escapó. Ha pasado la mayor parte inconsciente.

-¿Me pondrían brindar sus nombres?

Ahsoka miró de reojo a Anakin y con un ligero asentimiento dijo:

-Ashla White.

-Troy Brown

Ambos habían usado aquellos nombres cuando el consejo jedi los envió en una misión en cubierto, en donde los dos se hicieron pasar por dos mecánicos para poder infiltrarse en una base pirata y así conseguir información valiosa para la república. Y ahora después de mucho tiempo, volvían a tener que usarlos.

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza mientras anotaba en una datapad lo que los ex-jedi le habían dicho.

-De momento habrá que monitorizar los signos vitales del niño y proporcionarle los medicamentos necesarios – dijo la enfermera -Así que por favor esperen hasta que se tengan los informes de la condición del chico. En seguía publicaré una alerta por si alguien lo está buscando.

-De acuerdo – dijo Anakin dejando escapar un suspiró y llevándose la mano a la cien para masajearla. Hacia poco que experimentaba una pequeña jaqueca, pero la atribuía a que la causa era la falta de agua y descanso.

La enfermera dio media vuelta y desapareció detrás de una puerta, mientras que Anakin y Ahsoka se dirigieron a unas sillas que estaban en la sala de espera.

A Anakin nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, siempre buscaba la forma de evitarlos a toda costa. No sabía si era porque le resultaban muy aburridos o por el hecho de que él mismo llego a ser internado en este mismo hospital cuando sufrió un accidente en su primera carrera de vainas. Había resultado con una pierna rota y varias cortadas, por suerte el vehículo que conducía estaba un sesenta por ciento intacto pues quien sabe lo que Watto le hubiera hecho en el caso de que su amado pod no hubiese salido casi intacto.

Su madre, cuando ocurrido dicho acontecimiento, se encargó de sus deberes en la tienda sin descanso y siempre conseguía tiempo para procurar que estuviera bien. Por eso era su héroe.

-Toma -dijo Ahsoka sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole un vaso con agua – Debes estar sediento.

-Gracias sabionda – dijo el castaño aceptando el vaso y llevándose su contenido a los labios.

Mientras bebía del vaso, Anakin pudo ver que la sala de espera estaba a medio llenar. La mayoría de los que se encontraban en el lugar eran alienígenas de todo tipo, muchos de ellos esperando por ser atendidos y otros tantos con sus hijos.

-"_Faltan pocos días para el Aniversario de la creación del Imperio"_

Tanto Anakin como Ahsoka volvieron la vista hacia una pequeña pantalla colocada en una esquina de la sala de espera. En ella se podía ver a un hombre vestido de traje presentando las últimas noticias del centro.

-"_Las calles de Coruscant ya están listas para la celebración. El espacio puerto esta recibiendo a cada minuto naves con turistas emocionados por ver el desfile anual, además de que el emperador Palpatine ha prometido que la celebración será inolvidable"_

Anakin sabía perfectamente a que se refería Palpatine con algo inolvidable. Desde hacia años que Sidious planeaba ese gran proyecto. Teniendo la esperanza de que con el sembraría más terror en la galaxia. Si, estaba en lo correcto, con su nuevo "juguete" nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo, ni siquiera los rebeldes. Con todo eso, no sentía mucha emoción con la nueva arma, como lo hacía Tarkin. El gobernador había sido seleccionado para dirigirla, ya que entre todos los candidatos el resultaba el más apto (contando también una carta de recomendación escrita por el mismo Vader). Admitía que se sentía atraído ante la tecnología y las cualidades avanzadas que poseía el juguete de Sidious, aunque por un extraño motivo, prefería no confiar cien por ciento en el proyecto como lo hacían quienes ya sabían de su existencia.

-_"En otras noticias, el Programa alimenticio creado por Lord Vader ha comenzado la primera fase..."_

"Esos estúpidos senadores, tardaron mucho en aprobarlo" pensó Anakin.

_-_¿Programa alimenticio creado por Vader? - preguntó Ahsoka enarcando una ceja -¿Desde cuando los Sith hacen ese tipo de cosas?

Eso había dolido, así que sin revelar mucha información, Anakin decidió defender el proyecto por el cual había pasado varias noches sin dormir.

-Hay que darle sus méritos – dijo el castaño – Después de todo el proyecto no esta mal.

El Sith solo tardó cinco minutos en explicarle a detalle cada parte del programa, así como sus funciones y beneficios. Ahsoka lo miraba con mucha atención, esto le recordaba cuando en las guerras clon, su maestro le contaba con emoción los planes que creaba para la batalla y por lo que percibía ahora, a Anakin le costaba trabajo ocultar su entusiasmo.

Algo sumamente curioso para alguien que no creó el programa.

-Como verás sabionda – continuó el castaño – Se espera en un futuro se extienda a toda la galaxia.

-¿Y crees que funcione? -preguntó ella sin estar del todo convencida.

-Va a funcionar, me asegu...

-¡¿ESTA AQUÍ?!

Un hombre que aparentaba los cincuenta años de edad, vestido con ropas de granjero entró en el ala médica con una expresión preocupada y todos los que se encontraban allí presentes lo voltearon a ver.

-¡Unos hombres me dijeron que vieron a dos sujetos con un niño y que lo trajeron aquí! - dijo el hombre al droide encargado de la recepción.

-Permítame un segundo señor – contestó el droide – Llamaré a la enfermera.

-¡Rápido!

El hombre desesperado no pasó inadvertido por los ex-jedi, así que decidieron levantarse de sus asientos y encaminarse a la recepción. La enfermera no tardó en aparecer en el lugar y sujetando su datapad se acercó al hombre mayor.

-Me informaron que busca a un niño recién internado – dijo la mujer.

-¡Si! - dijo el hombre rápidamente – Tiene diez años y responde al nombre de Luke.

-¿Es usted algún familiar?

-No, pero conozco a su tío. El niño escapó de su granja ayer en la mañana y llevamos buscándolo desde entonces. Por favor, dígame si está aquí.

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y el viejo esbozó una sonrisa de alivió.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ahora esta estable, pero creo que debería agradecerle a ellos dos. Ya que fueron los que trajeron al niño.

La mujer señaló a Anakin y Ahsoka, los cuales estaban a un par de metros de la recepción escuchando atentamente la conversación. El hombre viejo dio media vuelta, sin dudarlo avanzó hacia a ellos y sorprendiendo al Sith lo abrazó.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias -dijo el mayor.

Anakin no podía moverse y pidió ayuda a Ahsoka con la mirada, pero la togruta solo se limitó a ocultar una pequeña risa. Aunque ella tampoco se salvo del abrazo.

-Debo informarle a Owen – dijo el anciano sacando un comunicador de su ropa y hablando a través de el -¿Owen me escuchas?

-_Fuerte y claro –_ dijeron por el comunicador - _¿Alguna novedad?_

\- Lo encontré, se encuentra en el hospital de Mos Espa. Un hombre y una togruta lo trajeron.

-_Gracias al cielo, iré de inmediato._

-Aquí te espero.

Mientras veía como el viejo guardaba el comunicador, Anakin no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hermanastro. ¿Era él realmente? ¿O era otro Owen? No conocía a otro en el lugar, más que a él y si resultaba ser el que tenía en mente, las cosas se complicarían más para el Sith.

Solo tenía una forma de averiguarlo.

-¿La persona con quien habló acaso es...Owen Lars? -preguntó Anakin tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Si, ¿Lo conoce? -contestó el viejo.

-Solo,,,por el nombre

-Ya veo -dijo quitándose unas gotas de sudor de la frente -De seguro Owen estará muy agradecido con ustedes por salvar a su sobrino.

-¿No sabía que tenía un...sobrino?

-Ah si, fue una sorpresa para todos los de la granja cuando llegó. Pero desde entonces Owen y su esposa lo han cuidado como si fuera suyo.

Anakin meditó las palabras del viejo, él no recordaba que Owen tuviera hermanos o algún otro pariente que no fuera aparte de Cleigg. Así que era más probable de que el niño estuviera aparentado con Beru, aunque al igual que Owen, tampoco tenía conocimiento de que ella tuviera más parientes, no veía otra explicación para esto. Sin embargo su tren de pensamientos se descarriló al escuchar al viejo hablar de nuevo.

-Llegará dentro de poco.

No, eso no podía pasar, no debían verse.

-Nosotros ya debemos irnos -contestó Anakin sujetando el brazo de Ahsoka y caminando hacia la entrada -Nos espera un largo viaje.

La togruta sorprendida por el nerviosismo del castaño y del hecho de que deseaba irse muy rápido, intentó zafarse del agarre en que este la tenía, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y en un parpadeo ya se hallaban a varios metros del hospital.

-¿Qué te pasa? - exclamó Ahsoka aun buscando la forma de soltarse – El tío del niño podría habernos ayudado a conseguir transporte.

-No necesitamos su ayuda– dijo Anakin apretando el paso sin soltarla.

-Al menos debimos asegurarnos de que Luke se reúna con su tío.

-Estará bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo sé.

Y no mentía, conocía a Owen y a pesar de que no hubiese convivido mucho tiempo con él, sabía que era una buena persona. Después de todo fue su padre que salvó a Shmi de la esclavitud y le dio un nuevo hogar. Sin embargo, no solo era por eso que sabía que el niño estaría bien. No, había otra cosa, era un instinto que se lo decía. Y extrañamente ese instinto había surgido desde que vio a Leia por primera vez.

Durante toda su vida, Anakin había visto un sin fin de niños, pero solo Luke y Leia le provocaban el sentimiento de querer protegerlos. Únicamente a ellos y a nadie más.

¿Por qué era así? Ellos ni siquiera estaban emparentados con él.

El Sith encubierto se detuvo en medio de la calle al sentir por medio de la fuerza que alguien los seguía. Miró a todos lados con el fin de encontrar al espía, pero lo único que se encontraba eran los puestos y locales de chatarra.

-¿Skywito? - dijo Ahsoka agitando una mano frente la cara del castaño.

-¿No lo sientes? -preguntó él sin parar de observar a su alrededor.

-¿Sentir qué?

Anakin negó con la cabeza, en ese planeta todo el mundo era sospechoso. Admitió que estaba cansando y hambriento, lo que provocaba que sus sentidos estuvieran fallando y que su paranoia aumentara.

Eso tenía que ser.

-Olvídalo – dijo Anakin.

Ahsoka lo miró de arriba abajo y al no encontrar algo extraño dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo:

-¿Al menos me puedes soltar?

El castaño ya había olvidado que la estaba sujetando fuertemente del brazo y con una disculpa la liberó de su agarre.

-Gracias – dijo ella sobandose el brazo -¿Y bien, cómo planeas conseguir transporte?

-Muy fácil -contestó él colocando una mano en su cintura y esbozando media sonrisa – Hay que ir a donde los pilotos suelen pasar cuando no están volando.

-¿Una cantina?

-Exacto y conozco una muy cerca de aquí. Vamos

Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre las personas y los puestos, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellos a distancia prudente se hallaba una persona encapuchada que no les apartaba la vista.

* * *

_**Hola chicos, ¿les gustó el capítulo?**_

_**Una disculpa por los atrasos en las actualizaciones, pero ahora entiendo a otros escritores que se encuentran en la universidad, a pesar de tener clases en línea, los trabajos que me dejan más mi trabajo no me han permitido tener un poco de tiempo para actualizar, pero haré lo posible para publicar los capítulos.**_

_**Pero dejemos eso aún lado.**_

_** Diganme, ¿Les está gustado mi historia? ¿Qué creen que pase en un futuro? Quisiera leer su teorías en los comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos a la proxima.**_


End file.
